<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters For Clay by miraculousmultifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615587">Letters For Clay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan'>miraculousmultifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas in Florida [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Old Age, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also, but i love them and so they are being included in the tags, drista is actually really cool, god this is so funny i am hilarious omg, i forgot to add those tags earlier, like towards the end, most of the other mcyts are only there for like a chapter, sort of a mistletoe 5 + 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d rather not get kidnapped and taken to a ditch to be murdered by a stranger in a place I’ve never been to before, thanks.”</p><p>The man laughed, sounding not unlike a kettle, before saying in between wheezes, “No, no! I swear I won’t murder you! It’s just my southern charm.”</p><p>They looked at each other for another moment, chuckling lightly before George nodded. “Alright. I appreciate the help. I’ll let you take me to the ditch with minimal complaint.”</p><p>“Really?” The man said, already standing to offer George his hand. “Well, we should probably go quick. I’m gonna be late to visit my family!”</p><p>***</p><p>Clay was on his way to his family's house for Christmas break when he noticed a man stranded at a gas station. Feeling something move in his heart, he decides to take the cute British boy back to his house for the night. That is until they find a letter addressed to Clay from his grandfather. Now they're working to understand the clues he left behind and piece together his Christmas mystery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas in Florida [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientali/gifts">Orientali</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as always, no harm is meant towards any of the creators, and if they want me to take this down, i will do so willingly. </p><p>i was super into the Christmas spirit recently, and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't get out. i already have all the chapters outlined, and i am DETERMINED to finish this one.</p><p>the banner was drawn by another super close friend of mine! you can follow her on instagram at @neurotell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>George huffed in annoyance. It was just his luck, after all. His first night in America, and he’s already been abandoned at a gas station by his bus. At least he still has all his luggage…</p><p>Flopping down onto the sidewalk in front of the gas station, George screamed. It’s America. Surely weird stuff like this happens all the time. No one will bat an eye at the pathetic British man moping in the dark.</p><p>George pulls his bags in front of him and lays his head on top of them, sighing. Maybe there will be a Christmas miracle… Oh, who was he kidding? He was never going to leave this stupid gas station.</p><p>He stayed like that for a few minutes just listening to the buzzing from the flickering LED lights and the crickets chirping in the bushes nearby. He only lifted his head at the sound of a vehicle pulling up. A bus? Here to save him?</p><p>Nope. Just some stupid regular old car. He’s never going to get out of here.</p><p>Laying his head back down, George didn’t move when the door to the car opened and shut, and footsteps made their way over to him.</p><p>“Hey there. Are you alright? You look kind of… sad? Stranded? Homeless?” A man’s voice said from in front of his bags. George looked up to see an attractive man leaning his elbows on top of George’s luggage and giving him a warm smile.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you. Just waiting for the bus,” George replied, giving a weak smile back at the man.</p><p>“Oh, really?” The man said, taking a seat next to George on the sidewalk. “What line? Maybe I can help”</p><p>“Uhhh…” George pulled out his phone just to remember that it had died about an hour ago. “That is a good question. I’m pretty sure it was Celebration-45 or something like that.”</p><p>“Oh! You mean the 35 bus to Celebration. I actually… Um, it looks like the next bus won’t arrive until tomorrow morning,” the man said apologetically, his phone out with the bus table pulled up on it.</p><p>George let his head fall back onto the bags. For fuck’s sake. “Well. Thanks for checking, I guess,” he said, his voice muffled. George fully expected this man to get up and leave him to his misery, but he didn’t hear any shuffling, doors opening and closing, or cars driving away.</p><p>“Do you have any other way to get where you’re going? If you want, I could help.” Leaning back on his hands, the man turned to face George, a tentative smile on his face.</p><p>George snorted into the bags before lifting his head up to face the stranger. “I’d rather not get kidnapped and taken to a ditch to be murdered by a stranger in a place I’ve never been to before, thanks.”</p><p>The man laughed, sounding not unlike a kettle, before saying in between wheezes, “No, no! I swear I won’t murder you! It’s just my southern charm.”</p><p>“Well, that sounds exactly like what someone trying to murder me would say. You can’t trick me, sir!” George said, the sides of his lips quirking up as he tried to keep a straight face.</p><p>The man smiled at him and said, “I guess you got me there…” </p><p>They looked at each other for another moment, chuckling lightly before George nodded. “Alright. I appreciate the help. I’ll let you take me to the ditch with minimal complaint.”</p><p>“Really?” The man said, already standing to offer George his hand. “Well, we should probably go quick. I’m gonna be late to visit my family!”</p><p>Grabbing George’s bags, the man piled them into his trunk before opening the passenger door for George. “After you!” The man winked, and George blushed for a moment before nodding at him and sitting down. The door closed behind him, the man moving to the driver’s seat and buckling his seatbelt. “And we’re off!”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The first ten minutes of the drive were fairly awkward, neither man breaking the silence that had settled over them. Eventually, it started to get suffocating, so George took it upon himself to release the tension.</p><p>“I’m George, by the way,” he said, laughing to himself quietly. They had really rushed into this if they didn’t even know each other’s names.</p><p>That must have been the right decision though because the man glanced at George with a smile on his face before turning his eyes back to the road. “It’s nice to meet you, George. I’m Clay.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Clay! So where are you heading?” George asked, finally relaxing into his seat and watching Clay.</p><p>“My old house, actually! My family still lives there, and we’re spending Christmas break together. I live several hours away at college. I’m studying computer programming with a minor in English.” Clay continued driving, but he took his eyes off the road a couple times to turn and smile at George happily.</p><p>At his words, George perked up a bit. “That sounds interesting! I’m actually studying computer programming too. I’m only in America for the break, though. My family thought it would be good for me to get out of rainy old England.”</p><p>“How long are you staying for?” Clay asked, his gaze flicking towards George quickly.</p><p>“I think only until the 26th or 27th… I have to get back before school starts.” George sighed, leaning his head back onto the headrest.</p><p>“But you said before that this is your first time in America. What were you planning on doing the whole week?” Clay asked incredulously, whipping his head towards George.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah,” George said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. “I was honestly just planning on booking my hotel and visiting some popular places on my own.”</p><p>“Well, there’s no way I can get you to your hotel at a decent hour tonight.” Clay shook his head in disappointment. “I have a proposition for you, Georgie. Why don’t you spend tonight with my family? I can take you to the bus tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“What?! I hardly know you!” George yelled, sitting up straight and staring at Clay, shocked.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but… Well, I am a Florida local, and my family <em> has </em> been nagging me about never bringing someone home for Christmas, so… I’m just saying I could make your Christmas not so lonely for the night.” Clay seemed sheepish, almost like he regretted asking so suddenly.</p><p>“That… actually sounds kind of nice. You’re sure your family wouldn’t mind me staying the night? I mean, we only just met!”</p><p>“It’s southern hospitality. My mom has been begging for me to bring someone to these Christmas dinners for years. They will be absolutely fine. Of course, it is up to you! I don’t want to pressure you into staying.” Clay gave George another warm smile, and that was all it took for George to make up his mind.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Really?” Clay grinned, bouncing up and down in his seat a little bit.</p><p>“Yeah! I’ll be honest, I didn’t actually fully book my hotel yet. This makes it <em> way </em> easier on me.” George smiled back shyly at Clay, finding his bouncing kind of endearing.</p><p>And that was that. Clay told George that they were still about two hours away from his house, so George took that time to catch up on some much-needed sleep. Clay was playing some relaxing music, and he was driving quite steadily, so George was out within minutes, snoring lightly.</p><p>Clay kept checking on him out of the corner of his eye and smiling softly. This random British man that he had picked up at a gas station was starting to worm his way into Clay’s heart and make a home there, and he did <em>not </em>know how to feel about it.</p><p>He let George sleep for the next hour or so, noticing how much he needed it, before deciding to wake him up when they were about an hour away from his house. They had only just met, and Clay did want George to be scared off by his family.</p><p>“Hey. Hey, George,” Clay murmured, lightly shaking his shoulder. “Wake up!”</p><p>“Wha- huh? Are we there already?” George asked groggily, sitting up straighter in his seat.</p><p>“No, no,” Clay said, pulling his arm away and turning back to the road. “We still have about an hour left, but I just wanted to prepare you.”</p><p>“For what? Is your family really that batshit wild?”</p><p>Clay laughed, running his fingers through his hair. “Not really? They’re just really friendly, and they’re going to ask you a lot of questions. I figured I’d at least tell you a bit about them, so you don’t feel so singled out.”</p><p>“Well, alright. That sounds… kind of fun.”</p><p>“Okay, so I’ll start with my immediate family. We have my mom, my dad, and my sister. My mom is honestly super great. She’s really friendly, and she gives really great hugs. One time she told me that the reason I haven’t brought anyone home is probably because once they meet her they’d rather be adopted into the family than date me,” Clay said, chuckling to himself.</p><p>George smiled warmly at him. “Wow, she sounds fun. Do you think she’ll like me?”</p><p>“Oh, <em> definitely </em> ! I think she’s always secretly wanted a British child-in-law,” Clay said, winking at George. George blushed a bit before chuckling and turning to look out the window. “Now, my dad… He’s kind of unhinged but in a good way. I remember last Christmas I went downstairs to get some water in the middle of the night, and he was dancing to spooky music in the living room by himself. It was <em>weird</em>. I love him, though. He’s pretty cool.”</p><p>George smiled at him, nodding his head to encourage him to continue.</p><p>“My sister is pretty cool, actually. I know that a lot of older brothers don’t really vibe with their sisters, but mine is really cool. We call her Drista. It’s kind of a long story, but basically, it’s a nickname. It stuck, and now everyone in the family calls her that. Sometimes she’s annoying, but I figure that’s kind of her job as a younger sibling. I think she’ll probably like you the most out of everyone.”</p><p>“Really? Why’s that?” George said, turning back to Clay and tilting his head with a small smile.</p><p>“Well, she likes annoying me, and I feel like if you worked together, I would <em>suffer</em>,” Clay said, sighing heavily. George’s smile grew until he was grinning almost wildly. Clay turned to see his expression before hitting his head on the back of his headrest. “And now I’m regretting saying that. Oh, god, why did I say that?”</p><p>George lightly punched Clay’s shoulder, still grinning. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Though… I think I’m actually excited to meet her now.”</p><p>Clay rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we move on to the other family members that are coming? It’s just my mom’s sister’s family. My Aunt Julie, Uncle Tom, and my cousins Jessica and Chad.” Seeing George’s nervous laugh, Clay continued. “Don’t worry, they aren’t horrible either. My family is pretty chill!”</p><p>“Alright, you goddamn murderer. Let’s just get this over with.” George closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. </p><p>Clay chuckled lightly before continuing. “So my Aunt Julie. I think she’s kind of a stereotypical aunt. She loves doing pottery and making handmade stuff for us. Plus, she really likes wine. She’s the reason we’re not allowed to drink alcoholic stuff at Christmas dinners anymore. We’re probably only going to have eggnog and apple cider this year.”</p><p>George had a relaxed smile on his face, his eyes still shut. “That’s alright. I don’t really drink anyway.”</p><p>“That’s good. I’m not a big drinker, myself. Anyway, my Uncle Tom is pretty cool. He likes joking around and sometimes playing pranks on us. When I was little, he used to take me and Drista out and let us do stuff our parents normally wouldn’t let us do. That was until Drista blabbed her fat mouth… Now, he’s not allowed to take us anywhere without another adult present. And I’m 22!”</p><p>“He does sound cool. Why does your family have to be so nice? Why can’t you have weird family members like the rest of us?”</p><p>“They’re all on my dad’s side of the family. That’s where he gets it from. And honestly, I think my cousin Jessica is the <em>least </em>weird in our entire family. Drista really looks up to her and for good reason! She’s like… <em> perfect</em>. She’s older than me, and she’s already got a really successful job doing what she loves. And she’s not even stuck up about it! I think she’s everyone’s favorite.” Clay sighed with a tiny smile on his face.</p><p>“Well, hey, you know what? You’re <em>my </em>favorite member of this family,” George said, opening his eyes and sending Clay a really over the top wink. Clay wheezed, hitting his forehead on the top of the steering wheel.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Just wait until you actually meet them. Based on how this conversation is going, I bet you and Chad will <em> really </em>get along.”</p><p>George perked up a bit. “Oh, is he, like, really nice?”</p><p>“Oh, no. Not at all.” Clay laughed.</p><p>“So then… is he homophobic or racist or something? Is this a diss against me?”</p><p>“No, no! Don’t worry,” Clay said, turning to flash George a reassuring smile before scowling. “He just really fucking loves fishing.”</p><p>“And… that’s a bad thing?” George tilted his head, a smile starting to grow.</p><p>“<em> It’s the fucking worst! </em> He keeps inviting me to go on fishing trips with him and Uncle Tom because I’m like his cool older cousin, but I keep declining because I fucking hate fishing. But he doesn’t get it! So he keeps inviting me, and I keep declining. I don’t know how to tell him that I would rather die than sit in a boat in the middle of a lake with him.” Clay slammed his hand on the wheel and groaned. George stifled a laugh, turning to face the window. Clay sighed. “No, it’s fine. You can laugh. I’m aware that it’s ridiculous.</p><p>“He seems… annoying?” George put on a faux serious face, nodding solemnly while trying to hold in his laughter.</p><p>“No, he’s great really. I just hate fishing.”</p><p>George laughed louder. “Yeah, I can see that.”</p><p>The two men sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, just taking in each other’s company. They had only really known each other for a few hours, but it was almost like they were already close friends. Like they’d known each other their whole lives.</p><p>“Hey, Clay?”</p><p>“Yeah, George?”</p><p>“Thank you for taking me in tonight. Your family seems really nice, and I’d love to get to know them more. And also thank you for… y’know, not murdering me in a ditch and all that.”</p><p>Clay chuckled. “Of course! Christmas is sort of my family’s favorite holiday. They have their decorations up as soon as Halloween is over. They would <em>love </em>another person to celebrate with. <em> Especially </em> if it’s someone <em> I’m </em> bringing home with me.” Clay hesitated for a second, sneaking another glance at George out of the corner of his eye before saying, “I actually didn’t come home for Christmas last year. I kind of got busy with school and stuff and… Well, the only reason I’m really coming back this year is because my grandfather just died. We were… super close. I just need to be around family this year.”</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be intruding like this! If you’re only back to spend time with family, then I don’t think you should have brought me home with you. You don’t even know me!” George leaned towards Clay, his face contorted in worry.</p><p>“Hey, I said it’s fine, didn’t I? You can help me distract everyone from the hurt.”</p><p>George leaned back, looking at Clay in surprise before it quickly morphed into warmth. How could this man be so vulnerable with him <em>a couple</em> <em>hours</em> after they’ve met? “I appreciate it, Clay. Really.”</p><p>Clay just smiled at him before turning back to the road.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Clay walked up the front steps, George right beside him. He glanced over to see George shaking a bit in his nerves. Putting down one of his bags, Clay put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be fine. Just for the night.”</p><p>George nodded at him, a grateful smile flashing for a second before the worried look returned. Clay sighed before turning back to the door and ringing the doorbell.</p><p>The door swung open immediately, Clay’s mother grinning wildly. “My baby boy is home!” She cried, pulling Clay into a tight hug before pulling away to look him up and down. She patted him on the cheek lovingly before finally turning to see George standing there awkwardly. “Ooooh! And he’s brought a plus one this year!”</p><p>“Mom, this is George,” Clay said, gesturing with his hand and a fond smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am,” George said, his voice shaking slightly.</p><p>“And he’s British!” She said, winking at Clay before turning back to look at George with kind eyes. “It’s nice to meet you too, dear. Why don’t you both come in and get settled before you meet everyone?”</p><p>“Of course, Mom. it’s good to see you again.” Clay took George’s wrist gingerly, pulling him into the front room along with their bags. “Where are we staying? I assume Chad is taking my old room?”</p><p>“Yes, he is. Your father and I prepared the attic for you. Though, I didn’t expect George to be here… You boys might have to share the bed.” Clay was just about to ask for some blankets so he could sleep on the couch when George cut in. </p><p>“That will be fine. Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>“Oh, honey. None of that formality. You can call me Mrs. Houston,” Clay’s mother said, smiling warmly and giving George a quick pat on the cheek before shooing them toward the stairs. “Go on! Make yourselves comfortable. I’ll call Drista and your father, so they can meet your lovely boyfriend.”</p><p>That made Clay freeze in his steps. “Oh, actually. We’re just friends.”</p><p>Mrs. Houston’s smile faltered for a second, but then she was back to her usual cheery self. “He’s still lovely, no matter his relationship with you, dear.” And with that, she left them to their own devices, moving to the kitchen to finish her dinner preparations.</p><p>“Well…” Clay turned to look at George with a hesitant smile. “To the attic, we go!”</p><p>The walk up to the attic was silent save for their grunts and huffs as they dragged their luggage up 2 flights of stairs. When Clay reached the top, he stepped to the side to allow George to pass before taking in the room. His mom wasn’t joking when she said they had prepared the room for him. They had brought up the old couch, coffee table, and TV to make a little sitting area as well as a desk for him to work while he was there.</p><p>Clay set his luggage against the wall before sitting down on the left side of the bed, closest to the wall. “Do you have any preferences for where you sleep?”</p><p>George looked around the room, before turning back to Clay with a questioning gaze. “I mean… I could sleep on the couch if you want. Technically, you <em> have </em> kidnapped me…”</p><p>“No comment. But seriously, I meant, like… Do you want to sleep on the left or right side? Me, personally, I like the left, but it’s up to you.” Clay patted the bed for emphasis, sending George an exaggerated wink.</p><p>George snickered, the mood lifting just a bit, easing the tension from the room. “I can take the right side, that’s fine.”</p><p>Clay grinned at him. “Great! Should we head downstairs, then? I’m sure Drista is excited to meet you.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>As they walked down the stairs, Clay nudged George with his shoulder. George looked at him and glared playfully before shoving him back with his shoulder. Soon, they were having a shoulder battle and laughing at each other.</p><p>“Wow, Clay! Get a room! I don’t want to see any flirting with my holy peepers!” Drista screeched, covering her eyes dramatically. She opened her fingers a little to peek through and say, “Also, welcome home, I guess…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Clay laughed, lightly ruffling her hair. “Drista, this is George. George, Drista.”</p><p>Drista looked George up and down before holding out her hand for him to shake. While he nervously took it, she said, “Tell me, George. What is your opinion on annoying my dear brother?”</p><p>“Uhhh… It’s pretty fun, honestly.” George said, the side of his lips quirking up tentatively.</p><p>“Aha! That’s what I like to hear! Welcome to the family, Georgie.” Drista danced towards Clay, sticking her tongue out playfully, before lightly punching him in the stomach. “See you losers later!” Walking away backward, Drista shot finger guns at them, moving into the family room to watch TV.</p><p>George laughed, waving at her in goodbye before turning back to Clay. “You were right. I like her already.”</p><p>“I was afraid you’d say that,” Clay said, sighing. “Why don’t we go talk to my dad?” Clay grabbed George’s wrist and pulled him into the kitchen where his parents were chatting while they started on dinner.</p><p>“Hey, Clay! Welcome home, my boy. And who’s this you’ve brought with you?” Mr. Houston stood up from his place at the bar to walk over to them, a hand outstretched for George to shake.</p><p>“I’m George! It’s nice to meet you, sir.” George smiled, feeling more confident with every passing moment.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, George. We always love it when Clay brings people home to meet us,” Mr. Houston said, sending a sly wink to Clay, with Mrs. Houston giggling in the background, before turning to pat George’s shoulder. “So, how did you boys meet?”</p><p>They looked at each other with blank stares. Eventually, Clay just shrugged and turned to his parents. “Well, actually, I met him on the way here. He was stranded by his bus at the gas station a couple hours from here, and I didn’t have it in me to leave him alone during the holidays. I hope that’s alright with you guys.”</p><p>“Oh, honey! Of course, it’s alright,” Mrs. Houston said, turning back to face them with a smile. “The more the merrier, I always say. You boys just seemed so close… We thought you had been friends for months at least!”</p><p>Clay gave her a small smile, “Yeah, I kinda feel that way too.”</p><p>Before George could jump in with his thoughts, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Oooh! That must be Julie! Hang on, I’ll get it. You boys keep chatting.”</p><p>George shifted his weight from foot to foot, glancing at Clay periodically. Clay put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him in a bit closer to murmur, “Hey, don’t stress. You’re doing great! Now… Are you ready for the real chaos to begin?”</p><p>Looking into Clay’s eyes, George responded, “Yeah. I think I’m ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Clay eat dinner with the whole family before finding the letter that Clay's grandfather left for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new chapter!! woop woop!</p><p>so basically all his family members and names (besides drista) are all made by me, and they're my ocs that i made specifically for this. i hope you like them!</p><p>as always, if george and dream say they are uncomfortable with this stuff, i will delete this fic</p><p>NOW LETS GET INTO IT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the kitchen, Clay could hear his mother exchanging happy conversation with her sister as the rest of the family walked through the door. And then he heard it.</p><p>“Is Clay here already? I could see his car outside! Claaaaayy!! It’s me, Chad! We’re here!”</p><p>George tried to hold back his laughter as he turned to see Clay’s face turn pale and dread wash over him. “Go on, Clay. Go greet your cousin.” With a shy smile, George leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “I’ll be right there by your side.”</p><p>At that, Clay flushed, starting to regret ever bringing this man into his home. Covering up his blatant fear with humor, Clay replied, “Only because you asked so nicely. I’m doing this for you!” Grabbing George’s hand this time, they walked out into the front room together.</p><p>“Clay!!” Chad yelled, flinging himself towards the two men, wrapping his arms around his older cousin. Clay’s hand was pulled roughly out of George’s as he struggled to keep both him and Chad upright.</p><p>“Hey there, buddy. Long time, no see. Catch any good fish lately?” Clay said weakly, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Oh, yes! So many! There was this huge tuna that I caught with my dad when we went fishing last weekend. We had food for days!” Chad was excitedly bouncing up and down on his heels, still clinging to Clay like a baby koala.</p><p>While Chad ranted about his favorite fish, Clay made eye contact with Jessica over Chad’s shoulder. She had her hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles. Once she noticed Clay looking at her, she glanced quickly to George and then back to Clay, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Clay sighed and mouthed, “Later.”</p><p>“Well,” Clay said, interrupting Chad in the middle of his rant. “I’ve got to say, it’s nice to see you again, bud. Why don’t I introduce you to George while I go talk to your sister?” Clay turned to George and winked at him, a sly smile growing on his face. George, who had previously seemed very comfortable and amused, paled significantly, shaking his head at Clay with pleading eyes.</p><p>With no regard for George’s wellbeing, Clay led Chad over before waving goodbye to George with another wink and rushing over to Jessica’s side.</p><p>“So… Clay. Who’s that? Got yourself a boyfriend at college?” Jessia said, nudging him with her elbow and smiling warmly.</p><p>“Hey, Jess! Nice to see you again, Jess! Why yes I am doing well, thank you for asking, Jess.” Clay crossed his arms with a huff.</p><p>“Alright, you big baby. It’s nice to see you too. Now tell me about <em> him </em>.” Jessica’s smile was growing wider with every second that Clay tried to stall.</p><p>“Why don’t we go sit down in the living room? Then I can tell you about George,” Clay said, immediately beginning to pull Jessica in that direction. Casting one last glance to George, he smiled at the picture in front of him. George seemed to be patiently listening to Chad, asking appropriate questions when needed, and Chad seemed to really love him.</p><p>Jessica and Clay sat down on the couch in the living room with Jessica patiently studying Clay as he played with his hands and watched Chad and George interact.</p><p>“You really like him, huh?” She said quietly, bumping their shoulders together lightly to get his attention.</p><p>“What? No, no. I’ve actually only just met him…” Clay turned to look at Jessica, waiting for her reaction. She simply hummed in response, nodding for him to go on. “He was stranded at a gas station a couple hours from here, and… well, I didn’t have it in me to leave him there without at least offering to help. So he’s staying with us. Just for the night though, I think. Unless, you know, he decides he’d like to stay for longer.”</p><p>“I bet you want him to stay longer, though!” Drista called from the other side of the room. Oh, god. Clay leaned back to hit his head on the back of the couch. “Forgot I was in here, did you? Yeah, Jessica, he’s a total simp. I don’t think he ever wants George to leave.”</p><p>Jessica laughed heartily, throwing her head back and slapping Clay’s shoulder. “Oh my god. Clay! Did you really not realize Drista was still in here? Spilling your heart out with this poor girl right here! We’re lucky you didn’t get too raunchy. We don’t want her having to purge her ears out by the end of tonight.”</p><p>“Guys, guys, stop! What if he hears you?” Clay said, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>“What if who hears what?”</p><p>Clay removed his hands and looked up to see George standing over him with a small smile. He took one look at Clay’s expression and gave him a little wink. </p><p>George is not stupid. He knew exactly who they were talking about. Unfortunately, Chad had been talking over the first part of the conversation, so he had no clue what they were saying about him. He could only hope his nerves weren’t showing in his expression.</p><p>“Don’t worry, George,” Jessica said kindly. “We were just talking about how nice it is to have someone new around. From what I’ve heard, you’re already making quite the impression.” Jessica winked at Clay, watching as the tips of his ears went a bit red.</p><p>“Thank you. It is nice to meet all of you. Chad and I were having a… <em> lovely </em>conversation earlier about his last fishing trip.” George said, throwing a pointed glare at Clay.</p><p>Clay stifled a snort, hiding his face in the couch cushions. Jessica pushed him, also trying to hide a grin.</p><p>“You know, guys. I think dinner’s almost ready! Are you guys excited? I want to sit next to Clay and George!” Chad said, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea, Chad!” Drista said, walking over and patting him on the back. “Why don’t we go check in with them before we sit down.” Chad turned back to wave at George and Clay as Drista led him away from the living room. </p><p>Jessica scooted to the side of the couch, patting the space in between her and Clay. George smiled at her and sat down, leaning closer to Clay out of comfort.</p><p>“So, Jessica,” Clay started, putting his arm across the couch behind George’s head. “Why don’t you tell George a bit about yourself? I’m pretty sure everyone will want to get to know him during dinner, so it might be nice for him to not be so overwhelmed by all the new people.”</p><p>Jessica smiled knowingly at him, before indulging, “Alright, I can do that. It’s nice to meet you, George. My name is Jessica. I just graduated college a couple years ago, and right now I’m working at a recording studio, and it’s been really fun so far! I studied music production, so I’m just glad I was able to find a job where I can use the skills I learned.”</p><p>“I understand that feeling,” George said, leaning back unconsciously into Clay’s side. “I’m in my last year of college right now, and I’m studying computer programming. I just hope I can find some work when I graduate.”</p><p>At his words, Jessica grinned. “Oh, you’re studying computer programming? So’s Clay! Wow, you guys have so much in common. How long did you say you’ve known each other?”</p><p>“Several hours,” Clay piped in, chuckling lightly to himself at the thought.</p><p>Before Jessica could respond, Mrs. Houston walked into the living room.</p><p>“Sorry to break up this conversation, but dinner’s ready! Why don’t you continue talking as you make your plates?” Mrs. Houston said, smiling kindly and winking at Clay before walking back to the kitchen.</p><p>George stood up, turning back to Clay and reaching out a hand. Clay took it gingerly, letting George lead him away. He cast one last glance at Jessica, but all she did was make a whipping motion with her hands. Clay rolled his eyes at her and turned back to follow George.</p><p>They made their plates silently, casting quick glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. As they walked into the dining room, Chad looked up at them excitedly and patted the chair next to him.</p><p>“After you,” Clay whispered in George’s ear.</p><p>George snorted. “Oh, no. You are not pulling this with me again. He’s <em>your </em>cousin. You can sit next to him.” Clay pouted at him before moving to sit next to Chad.</p><p>After everyone was seated, Mrs. Houston turned to George. “I hope you don’t mind, honey, but we have a tradition to go around the table and say something we’re grateful for on our first dinner together as a family. Would you like to join us?”</p><p>George smiled at her. “Of course.”</p><p>They started with Mrs. Houston, moving clockwise around the table.</p><p>“I’m grateful that Clay could make it back home for Christmas this year! And of course that he brought George with him,” Mrs. Houston said, smiling at the two boys. </p><p>Mr. Houston leaned over to press a kiss to his wife’s hair before going next. “I am thankful for this family being brought together for this next week. We’ve missed you all.”</p><p>George shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably until Clay reached a hand out to pat his thigh underneath the table. Sending him a quick smile, George turned to listen to Jessica.</p><p>“I’m very grateful to see Clay so happy this year. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, and I’m glad to see he’s doing well.” The rest of the family nodded in agreement, and Chad patted Clay on the back while he squirmed. Now it was George’s turn to pat Clay’s thigh comfortingly.</p><p>“Well, I, personally, am <em>very </em>grateful for this meal we are about to eat. And for Clay being uncomfortable with all the attention that we’re giving him.” Drista grinned before taking a long sip of her water while Mrs. Houston chided her lightly.</p><p>Moving on quickly, Aunt Julie continued, “I’m grateful for family time this year. I can’t wait to spend more time with you all.” Uncle Tom rubbed her back gently, smiling at her.</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” he said, laughing when Aunt Julie swatted at his shoulder with a grin. Still, they moved on to the next person, not bothering to make him give a real answer. It seemed to be a common occurrence at these dinners if everyone’s reactions were anything to go by.</p><p>George zoned out as Chad and Clay went next, worrying about what he was going to say. These were all new people, and he couldn’t just say something stupid and embarrass himself. They let him into their home with no questions asked, and he hadn’t even done anything to warrant that.</p><p>Clay lightly nudged George with his shoulder, smiling warmly at him. Oh. It’s his turn now.</p><p>“Uhhh. I am… really grateful for Clay and for all of you. For taking me into your family without hesitation. It really means a lot. Especially considering I was going to spend the holidays by myself this year.” George glanced nervously around the room to watch everyone’s reactions. He watched as Mrs. Houston’s eyes softened while Clay nudged him in support.</p><p>With that, everyone dug into their food, exchanging pleasant conversation for a while, barely keeping their hunger at bay. By the time everyone was more than satisfied, they were still sat around the table, drinking cider and sharing stories while George listened.</p><p>“So, George,” Uncle Tom started, “How long have you and Clay been together? I mean, gee, I can’t remember the last time he brought anyone home for one of these…”</p><p>Clay’s face was steadily growing hotter from all his family members calling out his non-existent love life. He snuck a glance at George to see his reaction and was surprised to see the tips of his ears beginning to tint.</p><p>“Uhhh,” George stuttered, his eyes flickering to Clay quickly before turning back to Uncle Tom. “We’re not dating. I actually just met him several hours ago…”</p><p>Uncle Tom just smiled at him. “Ah, I see. You just seem close is all. So what’s the story?”</p><p>Clay saved George from having to answer by explaining their tale of their meeting. He tried to make it funny, entertaining his family while George added in his own comments after he started feeling more relaxed. </p><p>“And then George was like, ‘Oooh! This <em> very attractive </em> stranger said a joke that made me laugh, so I guess that means he’s cool and won’t kill me!’ and then-”</p><p>“I did <em> not </em> say that!” George giggled, lightly shoving Clay’s shoulder while he wheezed his tea kettle laugh. “This is blasphemous! You should be taken away for crimes!”</p><p>“What crimes? Last time I checked, telling it like it <em> so totally is </em> isn’t a crime.” Clay leaned back with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“Uhhhh,” George floundered, trying to think of something, <em> anything</em>, he could say. “Imprisoned for… b-bad man… crimes.”</p><p>Clay wheezed even harder, slapping the table a bit while George just smiled sheepishly at him. The rest of the family around the table tried to hide their laughs, but they were failing. “Wow, George! You got me! I <em>should </em>be imprisoned for bad man crimes! Oh my god, I’m crying…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, George,” Drista said when she was done giggling. “I’ll save you! Wanna hear some embarrassing stories from Clay's childhood?”</p><p>George’s eyes lit up, and he was done being embarrassed. “Oh, <em> absolutely</em>! Tell me the most embarrassing stories you know.”</p><p>“Wait, no.” Clay was still wiping tears from his eyes, only now realizing what was happening. “We only just met, I don’t need you to scare him off with feral Clay!”</p><p>Mrs. Houston sat up straighter, her eyes glittering. “That’s a great idea, dear! I have some of my own I can share, too.”</p><p>“Mom, please, no!”</p><p>“Okay,” Drista started. “This one’s my favorite! So when we were kids we went out playing at like a park or something, and Clay saw this frog in the grass. Y’know, being a kid, <em> obviously </em>he put it in his mouth, but it got stuck! So, Dad had to take him to the hospital to get it removed. Oh my god, it was so funny. I can still remember his face!”</p><p>Mr. Houston chuckled. “Oh, yeah! I remember that. He said his mouth felt slimy for <em> weeks </em>!”</p><p>“Please, stop…” Clay groaned, resting his head on the table as he hid his face with his arms.</p><p>“Oh, Lewis, honey,” Mrs. Houston said, egged on by George’s delighted expression. “Do you remember that time Clay ate some cat poo when he was 3? He just picked it up and ate it. No sniffing or anything!”</p><p>“Clay, oh my god, really?” Drista yelled, excited by a new embarrassing story while George almost fell out of his seat with how hard he was laughing.</p><p>“Clay, Clay… <em> Clay</em>! Oh my god, help! I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Are we all done? No more bullying?” Clay asked, lifting his head up from the table, narrowing his eyes at his family’s crinkled eyes and wide smiles.</p><p>Mrs. Houston grinned. “Oh, sweetie… We’re not <em>bullying </em>you. We’re just… letting George know what he’s getting himself into!”</p><p>“Well, I, for one, am <em>delighted </em>by these stories. If you have any more <em> please </em> feel free to tell me.” George said, winking at Clay. Clay simply huffed, standing up from the table and dragging George by the wrist out of the room. George turned back quickly to stage whisper, “You know where to find me!” before following him out the door.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Clay was taking them up to the attic. It seemed family time was over, so they should be getting ready to go to bed. Dinner had lasted a lot longer than any of them had expected with nine people in the house. Six more than usual.</p><p>Clay was really glad that his family seemed to like George, but they didn’t have to embarrass him. He was trying to make a good first impression. Granted… they’d already kind of passed that point, but it was the principle of it!</p><p>Once they were in the attic, they stood there for a couple seconds just kind of looking at each other. Neither man knew what to do next, so Clay decided to take some initiative.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to unpack my clothes and stuff. If you’re going to take a shower or something before bed, there are two bathrooms downstairs on the second floor. Make yourself comfortable, okay?” Clay said, picking up his suitcase and putting it on the bed before unzipping it.</p><p>George nodded, yawning slightly before reaching into his bags to pull out his toiletries. He gave Clay a little wave before heading downstairs.</p><p>Clay smiled to himself, pulling out his clothes and setting them in piles on the bed before he opened the drawers. He was just about to put in a couple of his shirts when he noticed an envelope at the bottom of the drawer. He picked it up and moved to sit on the bed to open it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest Clay, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you’re reading this, it must be Christmas. I am sorry I couldn’t be with you this year, but I promise I am always with you in spirit. I love you very dearly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were always my favorite grandchild, and it made me so sad that you never brought anyone home for me to meet. You deserve someone very special, so I hope I can help you find the right person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you brought someone home with you this year, please continue reading the rest of this letter. If you haven’t, then I’m sorry, my dear boy, but you must save this for another time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clay stopped reading. Was this… a letter from his grandfather? Clay could feel his nose burning as a few stray tears fell down his cheek. He sat there for a little longer, not willing to read more of his grandfather’s words, taking the time to let out his emotions that he had been bottling up for the past few months.</p><p>A little later, George walked into the room, fresh pajamas on, and his hair slightly damp and ruffled. He took one look at Clay and ran over.</p><p>“Clay, are you alright? What’s wrong?” He cried, sitting next to Clay and lightly rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s nothing. I just found this letter from my grandfather in my drawer. I never thought I’d be able to hear his voice again, but it’s like he’s right here with me now.” Clay reached up to wipe the tears away before clearing his throat awkwardly.</p><p>George sat there silently for a minute before asking timidly, “Would it make you feel better if I left so you could read it privately?”</p><p>Clay shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You can stay. Why don’t we read it together?”</p><p>George scooted closer to read over Clay’s shoulder, and they continued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Over my last year here, I compiled a series of puzzles and clues for you to complete in order for you to reach something special that I’ve left for you at the end. Most of them require two people, which is why I suggested you bring someone with you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George perked up and put his hand on Clay’s shoulder. “Oh, I love puzzles and scavenger hunt stuff! It’s a good thing you brought me home with you, right? We can do these together!”</p><p>“Yeah, that might be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The first clue (and the only one in this letter) is as follows: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Water turned to stone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You fly as you walk</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A place that you once called home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So, my boy, I hope you can understand my words. Remember, I love you very much, and I hope you find someone who holds you as dearly to their heart as I do. You’ll hear more from me in the future, I hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love from, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clay smiled sadly down at the letter, wiping away a stray tear before turning to George. “So, you really wanna do these with me?”</p><p>“Yeah! It seems like a lot of fun!” George said, bumping their shoulders together.</p><p>“Well, it just seems like this is not a one day thing. You were only planning on staying for one night, so are you sure you want to stay for longer to do these riddles and stuff with me? I can get you to your hotel, and I’ll wait until next year.” Clay looked down and picked at his cuticles, waiting for George’s response.</p><p>George just laughed. “Are you serious? Of course I’d rather do this! I told you earlier that I hadn’t even fully booked my hotel yet, and I wasn’t lying. I didn’t even plan out what activities I wanted to do while I was here. If we do this together, I get a place to stay, food, <em> and </em> I get to be shown around the city by a local while we go on a scavenger hunt! This is perfect, Clay, seriously.”</p><p>Clay grinned and leaned back on his elbows, relieved. “Alright, then. I’ll make some room in the drawers for you to put your clothes. We’re going to be roommates for the next week!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyone want to make a guess as to where old grandpa is sending them? (my friends who have read my outline, NO SPOILERS)</p><p>i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so i hope you enjoyed. leave a comment if there was something you liked about it or a line you thought was funny! i love hearing your feedback :D &lt;3</p><p>I HAVE SOME FUN STUFF PLANNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER AND IM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT IT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice Rink and Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys figure out the clue, and Clay takes them to an indoor ice rink and a diner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back again with a MUCH longer chapter! (considering the first two chapters we're kind of exposition and prologue based, i really should've figured this one would be longer...) i had SO much fun writing this, and i hope you guys love reading it as much as i loved writing it!</p><p>thank you so much for commenting your ideas about the clue last chapter! i loved reading them. some of you were really close, so that was cool to see</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Clay awoke, it was to hair tickling his nose and soft hands pulling at his shirt. He opened his eyes, looking down to see George curled up against his chest, nuzzling his face into Clay’s collarbone.</p><p>Clay’s eyes widened and he swiftly (but carefully) extracted himself from the tangle of blankets and limbs. George whined slightly before turning over and pushing his face into his pillow. Clay let out a sigh of relief before moving to get dressed for the day.</p><p>Walking downstairs, Clay joined his mother in the kitchen, as was tradition, to help her make breakfast for everyone on the first morning together.</p><p>“Hi, honey. How did you sleep?” Mrs. Houston asked, beating a bowl of eggs with a fork.</p><p>Clay moved to the corner to start a pot of coffee for everyone before answering, “Pretty good, I think. I slept through the night without waking up, so that’s nice.”</p><p>“And is George comfortable?”</p><p>Clay turned a bit pink, picturing George’s peaceful face as he cuddled into his chest. “Yeah, I think he’s pretty comfortable,” Clay said, his voice slightly strained. </p><p>Mrs. Houston nodded at him with a warm smile before turning back to the eggs. “I have some tater-tot-hashbrown things cooking in the oven already, so if you could start on the bacon, that would be great.”</p><p>They worked in tandem, years of practice together showing in the way they moved around the kitchen and communicated without many words.</p><p>In about twenty minutes, breakfast was complete. Just in time for Drista and Jessica to walk in, claiming they were there to help.</p><p>“It’s too late, girls,” Mrs. Houston said. “Clay and I had it under control. Why don’t you make your plates and sit in the dining room?”</p><p>As the rest of the family trickled in, they all made their plates and sat down, eating mostly in silence save for a few casual conversations every once in a while. </p><p>Clay was almost done with his food when George wandered into the dining room, pajamas still on and hair ruffled with sleep. He yawned lightly, greeting everyone with a tired smile.</p><p>“Wow, that food looks good. Where can I get some?” George said, leaning a bit on the doorway.</p><p>Clay stood up quickly, picking up his plate. “I can get some with you. I was meaning to get more anyway.”</p><p>Chad piped up to say, “Hang on, didn’t you already get seconds?” before he yelped at Drista’s elbow in his side and a quiet shushing.</p><p>“Oh, thanks, Clay. That would be great.”</p><p>As they were walking out of the room, a “<em>cough </em>SIMP <em> cough </em>” found its way into Clay’s ears. Clay turned around quickly to stick his tongue out at Drista before leading George into the kitchen.</p><p>George was still looking very groggy, so Clay set his plate down to make one for George. He picked up the serving spoons and glanced over to George to wait for his approval. George nodded along, letting Clay make most of his decisions for him as he sat at the bar.</p><p>Finally done making his plate, Clay set it in front of George at the bar before filling his plate as well. He sat down next to George, turning to him to ask, “How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Actually,” George said, smiling at him sleepily, “I slept the best I have in a long time. Very warm.” </p><p>Clay blushed and looked away before nodding. “That’s good. I also slept pretty well I think.”</p><p>George nodded along, shoveling eggs in his mouth and pushing the food on his plate around to make a smiley face.</p><p>Once they were both done with their food, Clay washed their dishes while he encouraged George to go up and get himself ready for the day. Walking back into the dining room, he took care of the rest of his family’s dishes before heading upstairs as well.</p><p>He knocked on the stair railing before calling out, “You decent?”</p><p>“Yeah!” George called back.</p><p>Clay walked the rest of the way up the stairs and went to grab the letter from his bedside table before joining George on the couch.</p><p>“Alright. So I gave the clue some thought last night, but I want to hear your ideas first. Then maybe we can discuss it.”</p><p>George leaned back and stared up at the ceiling while he tried to think. “Well… ‘Fly as you walk’ kind of reminds me of sliding? Like a really over the top way of describing it. Because you feel like you’re flying?” George looked over at Clay to see his reaction, relaxing a bit when he nodded. “And then ‘Water turned to stone’ could be like a well? Like one that’s been dried up? Obviously, ‘A place you once called home’ is directed at you, so I don’t know what that’s talking about. Either way, it sounds like he wants us to go somewhere.”</p><p>Clay nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. “I think you are on the right track with the sliding. I’m actually thinking of ‘Water turned to stone’ as ice. There was this place he used to take me and Drista all the time. We’d go to this ice skating rink and then this diner close by. I think that’s where he wants us to go.”</p><p>“Oh! ‘A place you once called home’ is the ice rink and diner! I guess that makes more sense. So when are we going?” George said, turning to look at Clay fully.</p><p>“Well, I need to change into some warmer clothes…” Clay said, rubbing his face in thought.</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“We’re not going to go to a skating rink without skating! That’s a horrible idea!” Clay cried, turning to look at George with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.</p><p>George laughed. “Alright, I guess I need to get changed too, then.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>They met up at the front door, Clay having already packed some extra stuff they might need into a bag with some drinks.</p><p>Mrs. Houston walked up just as George joined him to ask, “Where are you boys going? Got some fun plans for today?”</p><p>“Yeah!’ Clay said, smiling at her. “I’m taking George to see the old ice skating rink and diner that Grandpa used to take me and Drista to.”</p><p>Mrs. Houston's face flashed with something Clay couldn’t recognize before her smile grew even more. “That’s great! I remember how much you loved going with him. Let us know how it goes when you get back!”</p><p>“We will,” George said as Clay led him out the door and toward the car.</p><p>The car ride to the ice rink was filled with comfortable silence and the occasional comment. George took the time to relax and imagine what the rest of the afternoon would look like. Would it be fun? Would they find another clue? Did Clay even want him to join the hunt for clues?</p><p>The car slowed down as they arrived at a building. Clay parked the car and then turned to George. “We’re here!”</p><p>“What do you mean we’re here? This is a building! Where’s all the ice?” George cried, gesturing all around them.</p><p>Clay wheezed. “Oh, I see! Mr. British thought he would be seeing a frozen-over pond. No, <em> sir</em>. This is <em> Florida</em>! There is no ice here. All the ice is inside. Come on, let’s go in, and I’ll show you.”</p><p>The two men got out of the car, George complaining all the way to the door about how stupid indoor ice rinks are while Clay just laughed.</p><p>They were still laughing together when they walked in, George too busy staring at Clay with a big smile on his face to take in the rink. Locked into their own little bubble, both men jumped when they heard someone suddenly call out to them.</p><p>“Dream! Long time, no see! What are you doing back?” </p><p>“Ayyyy, pissbaby! Welcome back!”</p><p>“<em>Skeppy</em>! Don’t be rude! He’s got a date with him!”</p><p>Clay sighed with a small smile before leading George over to the window where you rent skates.</p><p>“Hi, Bad. <em> Skeppy </em>.” Clay sent the man a playful glare. “It’s nice to see you guys again. This is George. He’s staying with my family for the holidays.”</p><p>George gave an awkward wave before the person Clay addressed as Bad turned to him with a wide smile. </p><p>“Hello, George! It’s nice to meet you. How do you know Dream?”</p><p>“Uhhh, well…” George looked at Clay for help, only to scowl when he simply shrugged. “I was stranded at a gas station yesterday night, and he helped me out and gave me a place to stay. So now he’s taking me to see the sights.”</p><p>“Ewwww, and you brought him here?” The man called Skeppy said, making a gagging sound.</p><p>Bad slapped Skeppy on the back of the head. “Be quiet, you muffinhead! Stop trying to scare him off.”</p><p>George giggled while Clay rolled his eyes. “Alright, guys. Can we get some skates? I want to show George the wonders of indoor ice rinks.”</p><p>The banter continued as Bad prepared their skates for them, handing them over with a smile and a wink at George.</p><p>Clay dragged George away to the benches to put on their skates while George laughed and waved goodbye at the two men. Clay quickly tied up his skates, years of practice from his grandfather making him learn by himself. George seemed to be struggling, not able to tie the skates as tight as he wanted.</p><p>“Here, let me.” Clay knelt down in front of George, taking the laces from his hand and winding them tightly through the hooks before wrapping the bits still left over around the back of George’s leg, tying them in the front. “There you go. Nice and tight,” Clay said, looking up at George.</p><p>George’s cheeks were heating up as he looked down at Clay with wide eyes. “Thanks,” he said, his voice cracking a little. He stood up quickly before walking around Clay to the doors. “Let’s go skate.”</p><p>Clay blinked a couple times before laughing. “One minute you were complaining, and now you can’t wait to skate. Make up your mind!”</p><p>They walked through the doors into the rink area, and George shivered. He did not expect it to be that cold. Especially in <em> Florida</em>.</p><p>Clay walked onto the ice before turning around to look at George, beckoning him with a hand and a smile. George took a couple tentative steps closer before wobbling and almost falling over. Clay reached out with his hand, and George grabbed it, carefully stepping onto the ice. </p><p>“Have you never skated before? I thought England was like… cold!” Clay asked, slowly leading George further onto the ice.</p><p>George huffed. “I haven’t skated since I was a teenager. My family and I don’t exactly make plans to go to ice rinks for fun!”</p><p>“Well, the last time I came here was probably a couple years ago, so I guess I have a little more experience than you. Don’t worry though! I’ll help you for a bit longer, and then I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it again.”</p><p>“Thanks, Clay,” George said, smiling up at his with soft eyes.</p><p>Clay froze for a quick second before looking away and coughing. “Yeah, no problem…”</p><p>They skated around, George clinging onto Clay’s hands as they slowly made their way around the rink. Soon enough, George was feeling more confident. He let go of Clay’s hands nervously and pushed off the ice a couple times, keeping his balance.</p><p>When Clay could tell that George could skate on his own, he challenged him to a race. “Come on, George. Just from one side to the other and then back. It’ll be quick.”</p><p>George looked around at the other people on the ice, worried that he could hit one of them or they’d get in the way. “I don’t know, Clay. Are you sure?”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, I promise.”</p><p>At that, George nodded at him. Clay counted down from five, and then they were off. Clay was already pretty far ahead, but George was determined to win. He sped up, calling out “Oh, Claaaay~!”</p><p>Clay wheezed, spinning around to face George while skating backward. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up before George felt something bump into him from behind. He fell forward, a yelp escaping his lips.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was laying on top of Clay on the ice, his arms braced on Clay’s chest. Clay’s eyes were shut tight, and his hair was fanned out behind him slightly. George froze, taking in their positions. Clay groaned in pain, at that was all it took for George to snap out of it.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” George tried to get up and stop crushing Clay, but every time he tried, he would slip on the ice.</p><p>Clay propped himself up on an elbow, rubbing at the back of his head with his hand, his eyes still shut. “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” When Clay opened his eyes, he flushed at their positions before noticing George struggling to get up. “Hey, calm down. If you flounder like that, it’s only going to make it harder for you to stand up. Let me help.”</p><p>Clay sat up properly, taking a quick breath before blinking at how close their faces had suddenly become. George pulled back so abruptly that he fell over onto his back. Clay sighed gently with a small smile before standing up and reaching down with a hand to help George up.</p><p>George smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before saying, “Thanks.” After a moment of the two men just looking at each other, George stepped closer and grabbed Clay’s shoulders to maneuver him around. “Are you sure you’re okay? Did you hit your head?”</p><p>Clay waved off his worrying hands. “I’m fine. Why don’t we just skate a bit slower.” He thought to himself for a second, looking out towards the other skater before turning back to George to say, “They’re playing music… We could dance?”</p><p>George shrugged. “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>Clay took George’s hands again as the opening notes to <em> Jingle Bell Rock </em>started playing. He swayed a little, pulling them around the rink and moving their hands in a funky rhythm. George giggled before swaying a bit as well, spinning them around with a laugh.</p><p>Clay mouthed the words to the songs playfully, making overexaggerated expressions to make George laugh. In return, George sang wildly off-key, making Clay wheeze so hard they had to stop dancing while he caught his breath.</p><p>They finished the song together, belting out the last line of the song with big smiles before George laughed, collapsing onto Clay’s chest.</p><p><em> Underneath the Tree </em>started up next. They swayed together, George still leaning on Clay’s chest. It was weird, dancing slowly to an upbeat song, but Clay thought it kind of fit their relationship so far. A bit wild and unconventional. Clay looked down at George with a soft smile, spinning them around slowly, still swaying side by side. Two days into their friendship, and here they were. </p><p>Eventually, the song trailed off, and Clay stopped swaying. They stood there for a moment, not moving. Just enjoying the moment. Clay sighed. “That was fun, huh?”</p><p>George nodded into Clay’s chest before saying, his voice muffled by Clay’s shirt, “But now I’m really hungry. Should we head over to the diner?”</p><p>Clay agreed, leading George out of the rink and sitting down on the bench to undo his skates. As he pulled the skates off his feet, Clay looked over to see George leaning back on his hands, still catching his breath with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Need some help with those?”</p><p>“Yes, please!” George sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to bend over for a while… That ice is a lot harder than I thought.”</p><p>Clay grinned, chuckling lightly to himself before setting his skates to the side and kneeling in front of George to work on his. Once they were off, Clay stood up, picking up both sets of skates before walking back to the skate rental area and setting their skates on the desk.</p><p>“You guys looked like you were having a lot of fun,” Skeppy said, leaning on his elbows and smirking at Clay. </p><p>Bad nudged him in the side before continuing, “Yeah, you were having a fun dance party out there. George looked really happy out there with you.”</p><p>Clay turned back to look at George relaxing on the bench and smiled. “I hope so. I certainly had a lot of fun.”</p><p>Bad and Skeppy exchanged a glance with each other before Skeppy nodded. Bad reached under the counter to grab an envelope labeled #1 before sliding it over the counter towards Clay. “Don’t worry about paying for the skates. They were pre-paid for.”</p><p>Clay took the envelope and studied it while asking, “By who?”</p><p>Bad just smiled at him. “I think you already know the answer to that question.”</p><p>Clay nodded at him. “I’ll try to visit again soon. I’ve missed seeing you guys. Don’t get into too much trouble without me, okay?”</p><p>“No promises,” Skeppy replied, making finger guns at him.</p><p>Clay laughed, saluting him, before making his way back to George. “Alright, we’re all sorted. And look what I have!” He said, waving the envelope.</p><p>George sat up straighter, trying to get a good look at it. “Sweet! So this was the right place after all!”</p><p>“Yep! But now we have to get you to that diner. You’re still hungry right?”</p><p>George nodded enthusiastically, so they walked together back out into the Florida heat. Clay spared one last glance at his old friends, smiling when Bad gave him a thumbs up and a wink.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>As they walked into the diner, a bell rang above the door. The teenager working the register looked up with an unimpressed expression before it suddenly brightened.</p><p>“DREEEAAAAM! Big man! How. Are. You. Doing!?” He yelled, jumping up and down behind the counter. The rest of the customers in the store looked at Clay and George before turning back to their meals.</p><p>Clay laughed, walking up to the counter with George following behind looking very confused. “Hey, Tommy. Is Tubbo working today?”</p><p>“I'm doing absolutely GREAT, thanks for asking! Yeah, he’s in the back right now. Let me go grab him, I’ll be right back!” Tommy ran back into the kitchen, ignoring his manager’s yells.</p><p>George turned to Clay. “You’re friends with this kid? He seems so annoying!”</p><p>Clay wheezed, slapping George’s shoulder. “I would’ve thought you’d welcome another British person! Don’t hate just because he’s annoying.”</p><p>An “OI!” came from the kitchen, but Tommy still didn’t walk out.</p><p>George and Clay were still bantering with each other when Tommy’s manager walked up to the register. “Hi, Dream. I’m sure Tommy will be back out in a second. I don’t know why he left like that.”</p><p>“Oh, Philza! Yeah, don’t worry. I just asked him if Tubbo was working today. I think he went to go get him. Do you think you could give them like a 5 or 10 minute break at some point this week for us to catch up?”</p><p>Philza smiled at him warmly. “Yeah, of course. We missed you, you know. You should try to come back more often.” Clay nodded at him sadly, giving him a small smile back. Philza gave him a little salute before going back to work.</p><p>George turned to Clay to ask, “So… why do people call you Dream so much? Bad and Skeppy were calling you Dream, and now these guys?”</p><p>Clay opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Tommy cut in.</p><p>“That’s because of me actually!” He said, puffing his chest out proudly. The other teenager that had walked up behind him (Tubbo, George assumed) was nodding his head seriously. “Yeah, so basically, Dream’s super hot, right?”</p><p>Clay choked, and George laughed out loud, patting him on the back while he coughed. </p><p>“Yeah. So where’s this going?” George said, leaning his elbows on the counter as Clay turned bright red behind him.</p><p>“Calm down, man. I’m getting to it! So basically he’d always come in with old gramps, and all these girls would stare at him! Every time they left, I’d get swarms of women coming up to the counter. I always thought they were here to talk to <em> me </em> because I mean… Look at me!” Tommy said, gesturing to himself with a smirk. </p><p>George just laughed and made a “go on” motion with his hands. Clay smiled, his arms crossed in front of his chest while he let Tommy tell the story.</p><p>“But, no. They were all asking about <em>him</em>,” Tommy said with a glare. “They were all like ‘OoOoooOh! Who was <em>that </em>guy? Oh, he’s so dreamy! Please tell us his name, big man Tommy’ and so I would say ‘I don’t know who you’re talking about. Why don't we talk about my massive muscles?’”</p><p>Clay turned to George to say, “Yeah, so the next time I came in with Grandpa, he called me Dream because all those girls said I was ‘dreamy’. It kind of stuck. He’s actually the person who gave Drista her nickname.”</p><p>Tommy perked up at that. “Yes! My finest work. It’s a mix of ‘Dream’ and ‘sister’, you see. I’m very creative and also huge.”</p><p>“Hey, Tommy?” Tubbo said, poking him on the back. “We should probably take their orders so they don’t hold up the line anymore.”</p><p>George turned back to see at least 3 groups of people behind them. He blanched and whipped back around. “Yes, let’s do that quickly.”</p><p>Clay laughed. “Awww, Georgie. You scared of making these people wait?”</p><p>“Yes!” George pouted. “I’m sure they are all very busy.”</p><p>Tubbo leaned closer to Tommy to whisper, <em> very audibly</em>, into his ear, “They are deffo flerting right now, right?”</p><p>“<em> Deffo </em> flerting!” Tommy whispered, <em> just as audibly</em>, back.</p><p>Clay laughed. “Alright, alright. Tommy, can we get two orders of chips and a…” He trailed off for a second, craning his neck to look up at the menu. “And a pastrami sandwich for me. What do you want, George?”</p><p>George looked up at the menu and floundered. “God, there are so many options. You’ve been here more than me… What do you recommend?”</p><p>“Well, the pastrami sandwich is my usual order, but I remember Grandpa used to get this barbeque turkey sandwich. Honestly, all their sandwiches are really good. Drista’s favorite is the Elvis. It’s called that because it was his favorite thing to eat. Peanut butter and banana. I don’t know, though. Pick whatever you want.”</p><p>George hummed before looking back up to the menu. “Y’know that barbecue turkey does sound pretty good right now… I’ll get that then. Do you guys have any coke?”</p><p>At that, Tommy got a conspiratorial expression on his face. He leaned very close, gesturing for George to do the same. When he leaned in, Tommy said, “Like the heathen he is, Philza only stocks Pepsi. It’s because he’s trying to punish me because I am so much cooler than him. What he doesn’t know is that I have my own secret stash of cokes in the back. I can let you in on some, if you’re interested, since you’re Dream’s date.”</p><p>George was about to protest until he realized he was getting coke out of it. “Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, Tommy.”</p><p>“Of course, Big G. Coming right up!” He yelled before turning around to face Tubbo. “Get on it, Tubbo! We don’t pay you to stand around.”</p><p>“You don’t pay me at all,” Tubbo mumbled before going back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him. He can't read,” Tommy said before ushering them to the side. “Now go sit down! I have other esteemed fans to attend to.”</p><p>Clay wheezed. “Yeah, Tommy. <em> Fans </em>.” George rolled his eyes and led them away to a table in the corner.</p><p>It was a two-person table, so they sat across from each other. Clay continued to laugh to himself at the joke he made. George smiled mischievously at him before leaning his head in his hand and saying, “Y’know, Clay. It’s pretty weird that you’re friends with children….”</p><p>Before he could finish what he was saying, he heard an “I am <em>not </em>a child!!” from the front of the diner.</p><p>“As I was saying before I was <em>so rudely interrupted </em>… You’re like a glorified babysitter. You should be getting paid to hang out with them.”</p><p>Clay stroked his chin with his hand before looking George in the eyes and saying, “You know what? That is a great idea. I’m sure Philza would love to pay me to take them off his hands. God knows he needs a break, what with Techno being fired from the diner…”</p><p>“Who’s Techno?” George asked, gaze flitting around the diner like he was looking for someone.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll see him eventually. He always likes to show up near me to challenge me to a fight. I win every time, of course.” Clay winked at George, smirking.</p><p>“That’s not true!”</p><p>“Shut up, Tommy! Get back to work, I’m trying to impress George!”</p><p>They chatted amicably, bantering while they waited for their food. Despite spending almost two whole days together, it seemed they never ran out of things to talk about. Even when there was silence, it was comfortable; they could just enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>“Is this your first time in America as a whole, or your first time in Florida?” Clay asked, leaning his chin on his palm as he watched George fiddle with the condiment tray.</p><p>“First time in America,” George replied. “We just never found the time to travel anywhere… I guess now that I’m an adult, I can travel wherever and whenever I want, but it’s still pretty expensive. It might be a while before I’m able to make a big trip like this again.</p><p>“Well, if you ever want to visit us again, I’ll make sure to pay for your flights. I will not let money stop us from meeting up again,” Clay said seriously, locking eyes with George.</p><p>“Awwww, you sap. Are you that attached to me already? It’s the accent, right? It’s just too irresistible.” George batted his eyelashes at Clay, giggling nervously, trying to hide how fast his heart was beating. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. The offer still stands, although I regret it more now.” Clay leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms against his chest and pouting playfully.</p><p>Arms wobbling with the weight of the plates, Tubbo stepped carefully up to their table, giving George a weak smile as he placed his sandwich in front of him.</p><p>“Woah, woah. Tubbo? Why so many plates at once?” Clay asked, taking some of the plates of Tubbo’s arms and setting them on the table.</p><p>“Tommy dared me to only make one trip. And, well, I made it. So now I win!” Tubbo smiled brightly, arranging the plates on the table, and setting two straws across the rim of a milkshake glass.</p><p>“So what do you win?” George said, smiling warmly at him.</p><p>“Uhhhh. That’s a good question. I don’t think he told me a prize…” Tubbo said, turning back to see Tommy giving him a big thumbs up with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you take a couple of our chips? Have you had your break yet?” Clay said putting a few chips on a napkin and sliding them over.</p><p>“I have not, thank you. Also, this is for you,” Tubbo said quickly, sliding over an envelope before snatching up the chip napkin and scurrying back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Wait! You gave us a milk- aaand he’s gone. I guess we get a free milkshake now, so that’s cool!” Clay said, unwrapping a straw, and taking a big sip.</p><p>“You aren’t even interested in the envelope? It has a big #2 written on it… Is this another clue?”</p><p>“Probably,” Clay said through a mouthful of milkshake. “You should try some of this, it’s really good!”</p><p>George rolled his eyes, half-heartedly hiding a smile before taking a sip of his own. They ate their food quickly, mostly in silence (save for a few passing comments), both men starving after skating all morning. George took his last long sip of coke before standing up and pocketing the envelope.</p><p>“We should probably get back. I want to take a shower and figure out these next clues before we have dinner,” George said, cleaning up the table as much he could so that Tubbo would have less work.</p><p>Clay wordlessly held out the milkshake, only a little bit left, gesturing for George to take a sip. When he smiled and leaned in, Clay leaned in as well, blowing bubbles with his straw and making milkshake spray up into George’s face.</p><p>“<em>Clay</em>! Oh my god!”</p><p>Clay wheezed, hitting his forehead on the table. “How did you fall for that?”</p><p>“Well, <em> forgive me </em>for expecting my friend to share a milkshake with me rather than play a nasty prank. I trusted you!” George pouted.</p><p>“And that was your downfall.” Clay cackled maniacally, making evil hand gestures and giggling to himself.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go, Evil Mastermind. Now I <em> really </em> need a shower.” George dragged Clay out of the chair, cleaning up his plates as well before leading them to the door. Clay turned back to see Tommy and Tubbo still working the register together.</p><p>“Thank you so much, guys! We’ll make sure to stop by again before George has to go back home,” Clay said, waving goodbye to Tommy and Tubbo.</p><p>“Hey, wait!” Tubbo called. Both boys turned around and stopped right underneath the door frame to see what he needed. “There’s mistletoe above you…”</p><p>Clay looked up to check while George kept looking at the two boys in suspicion. Tommy not-so-subtly gave Tubbo a high five as they grinned brightly at each other, Tommy’s braces glittering in the LED lights.</p><p>“Y’know,” Clay said. “I don’t remember seeing that when we walked in. Well, tradition is tradition!”</p><p>George whipped his head back around to face Clay only to see him start to lean down. He flushed bright red, not able to pull his eyes away. Was he really going to…? Were they actually…?</p><p>Clay brought his hand up to brush some of George’s hair out of his face before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Alright, see you guys!” Clay yelled, grinning at them as he pulled a stunned George out the door.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Once they walked through the door, George handed Clay the second envelope before making a beeline towards the attic to get everything ready for his shower. Clay followed at a slower pace, not sure what to do while he waited. They were going to read the letters together, so Clay didn’t want to start without George.</p><p>Instead, he curled up on the couch in the attic, resting his eyes for just a minute. Well, a minute turned into five minutes, which turned into ten minutes, which turned into twenty. Before he knew it, George was lightly shaking him awake.</p><p>“Wakey, wakey! Up and at 'em, big boy. Let’s figure out these clues.”</p><p>Clay blearily blinked his eyes open, slowly focusing on the shape of George’s face leaning over him with a smile. He grinned groggily back up at him. “Haha. Big boy.”</p><p>George rolled his eyes, hauling Clay up and leaning him against the armrest. “God, it’s like you’re drunk. How did a twenty-minute nap turn you into <em> this </em>?”</p><p>Clay just shrugged before pulling out the letters, starting with the first one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest Clay,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So you’ve decided to play, huh? I’m glad. I hope you had fun skating as well as seeing your old friends again. I asked them to keep this letter very safe, so I’m glad they held up their end of the bargain. They must have approved if they gave you the letter, so you’re already on the right track. I’m proud of you two for getting this far already. Keep going. I know you can do it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This next bit is split in two. Two riddles. Two letters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A boat made for two </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lights twinkling on the docks </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can’t go alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next letter should enlighten you a bit more. No matter what, remember that I love you, and I want you to be happy. If at any point you don’t enjoy this little hunt, you can always come back to it some other time. I’ll be waiting for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love From, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George hummed, rereading the letter to search for any clues while Clay started murmuring ideas to himself. “Well, let’s at least read the second one. He said this is in two parts, so maybe it’ll make more sense once we read the second one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest Clay, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was fun seeing Tommy again, wasn’t it? He’s still just as spry as ever. He hasn’t changed since that first day we went to the diner, at least five years ago by now. Since you’ve already read the first letter (I assume), I’ll skip straight to the point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Paddle together </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Southwest Florida tradition </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Follow the others </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think that should be sufficient for you to figure it out. You’re a smart boy. And I’m sure your partner is very smart too. You wouldn’t have it any other way. As always, I love you dearly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love From, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George and Clay turned to each other to start discussing their ideas when they heard a shout from downstairs.</p><p>“Boys! Dinner!”</p><p>Clay stood up and stretched, setting the letters on their dresser before turning to George. “Why don’t we think about this and come back to it later? I know we just ate like an hour ago, but I’m getting kind of hungry again…”</p><p>George huffed out a laugh before gesturing for Clay to lead the way. A comfortable silence settled over them as they made their way into the kitchen. Mr. Houston gave them a wave, taking off his reading glasses as he set his book down.</p><p>“Did you kids have fun out there today?” He said.</p><p>“Dad, I’m 23. I’m not a ‘kid’ anymore,” Clay said, right at the same moment George responded with “Yes, we did!” They both gave each other an exasperated look before turning back to Mr. Houston.</p><p>“Clay took me out ice skating! I didn’t expect it to be inside, but I guess that’s an American thing I didn’t know about.”</p><p>Mrs. Houston perked up at that. “Oh, Clay took you to the old ice rink? I remember he loved that place. He used to go all the time. Are Bad and Skeppy still working there?” </p><p>“They are!” Clay said, smiling wide. “It was so great seeing them again, even if we didn’t talk for long.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful, dear.” Mrs. Houston replied. “Now, why don’t we take this conversation into the dining room. It will just be the five of us tonight. Julie and Tom took Jessica and Chad out to eat.” Mrs. Houston made her plate quickly, calling out “Drista!” as she headed into the dining room to take a seat.</p><p>The rest of them did the same, filling their plates quickly and taking a seat. George sat next to Clay despite the fact that there were four other open spots at the table. Once Drista sat down, they started eating. Eventually, Mrs. Houston started the conversation back up again.</p><p>“So what did you do next? After the skating.”</p><p>“Well, I took George to that diner that Grandpa used to take me to all the time. It was really fun, and we got a free milkshake!”</p><p>“Of course that’s what <em>you </em>got out of it. Not even the bit where you barely roasted Tommy and then laughed at your own joke for like a minute?” George stared in disbelief at the man currently shoveling potatoes into his mouth right next to him.</p><p>“Oof, you met Tommy?” Drista said, wincing before sticking her tongue out. “I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“<em>Drista! </em>” Clay said through a mouthful of food, frowning. “I thought you liked Tommy!”</p><p>Drista laughed. “I <em> do</em>, but honestly, Clay, you’ve got to admit… You have to get to know him before he really starts being cool. He’s so annoying when you first meet him.”</p><p>Suddenly, George felt a tremble in the air. Across the city, a child was becoming very upset.</p><p>“Overall, I’d say it was a very pleasant experience,” George said, the tremble settling. “I definitely want to go back again before I leave.”</p><p>It seemed, for a moment, that the room had gone cold. The Houston family had frozen, no longer raising their forks to their mouths, but rather, staring at George with startled expressions. Soon, though, the feeling passed, and George watched as everyone went back to normal, albeit with tense expressions.</p><p>George, shaken, decided he needed to get some sleep. Obviously, he was starting to see things. “I think I’m going to head to bed. We had a long day today, and I’m pretty tired. I’ll see you guys in the morning!”</p><p>
  <span>With that, George headed upstairs to the attic, changed into his pajamas, and tossed and turned on top of the covers until he fell asleep, not able to get everyone’s reactions out of his head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY OI OI OI!!!</p><p>so i think you can tell why this was my favorite chapter to write. i love tommy and tubbo and i know they were only there for like a scene, but it was my favorite scene so it counts. also bad and skeppy,,, anyway i love mcyts. </p><p>also i had so much trouble with the diner menu, and for no good reason! would dream even eat pastrami??? probably not,,, but i couldnt think of anything else! honestly, most of the menu is inspired by this place in north carolina that i used to go to with my family.</p><p>as always, if you have any ideas about the next riddle, feel free to put them in the comments! i loved reading the last ones! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Boat Parade at the Boardwalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George figures out the clue all on his own, feeling weird about the way the last night had ended.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this chapter is later than i wanted because i spent the past few days finishing an embroidery gift for my friend whos moving away. so thank you for your patience!)</p><p>i used to live in florida, but i moved away when i was 6,,, so if this is inaccurate just know that this is an alternate universe where I CREATED FLORIDA AND I GET TO CHOOSE EVERYTHING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing George noticed when he woke up was that someone had tucked him under the covers. He looked to his right and sighed when he saw the other side of the bed was empty. He’d woken up later than Clay once again.</p><p>George was in sort of a weird mood. But it wasn’t just him! It seemed like ever since dinner last night, the Houston family had seemed more… melancholic towards him. He can’t remember what exactly it was that flipped the switch, but the general mood around the house made him tense.</p><p>So instead of going downstairs and joining everyone for breakfast, George decided to throw himself into figuring out the clue. He was going to figure it out before Clay did because honestly, what was the point of him tagging along if he never actually figured out any of the puzzles?</p><p>George sat up and moved to the desk, pulling his laptop out of his bag to start researching. Clay’s grandfather had mentioned it being a Southwest Florida tradition, right? So he should start by looking over those. After a little while of searching, he could find anything related to boats or docks, so he narrowed his search.</p><p>A couple pages later, he had found it. Boat parades. A Christmas tradition. There was even a boardwalk close by that did one! That must be where they had to go. George wrote down the address on a piece of paper before shutting his laptop and getting dressed.</p><p>Just as he was pulling on his jeans, Clay walked up the stairs.</p><p>“Oh, good. You’re awake. I was beginning to worry about you. I saved you some breakfast, so come down when you’re ready, and I’ll sit with you.” With that, Clay walked back down the stairs, sending George a friendly smile over his shoulder.</p><p>Before George could say a word, Clay was gone, so he just sighed and put a shirt on, grabbing his hoodie before walking downstairs. He could hear the rest of the family chatting quietly in the living room, but he didn’t go to greet them. He made a beeline to the dining room, Clay already sitting down and typing furiously on his phone.</p><p>“Hey.” George pulled out his chair, digging into the food in front of him without further conversation. Clay looked up from his typing with shock. Evidently, he had not noticed George enter, too busy with whatever he was doing.</p><p>“Oh! Hey, George! Sorry, I didn’t see you come in…” Clay looked anxious for some reason. Almost like he was close to bolting out of the room. George decided to ignore it. The tension in the house was way too much for him, and maybe if he pretended it wasn’t there, it would all go away. Not wanting to be rude, George simply nodded at him in acknowledgment, not bothered to respond to whatever dry conversation Clay was trying to coax out of him with that lame starter.</p><p>Instead, they sat in silence while George finished his breakfast, Clay’s eyes flickering nervously from George’s face to his breakfast, and then down to his phone. Good. Let him suffer for the restlessness that he had caused.</p><p>Once George was done eating, he cleaned his dishes and put them in the dishwasher before returning to the dining room where Clay was still sitting.</p><p>“Alright. So I figured out the clue.”</p><p>Cay stood up quickly, knocking his chair over onto the floor. Obviously, he was still out of it. “Oh! When did you do that?” Clay asked, righting the chair and running a hand through his hair, his cheeks flushed.</p><p>“When I woke up. He wants us to go to a boat parade. I wrote down the address right here,” George said, pulling out the piece of paper he had haphazardly stuck in his pocket. The actual parade doesn’t start for a while, but I figured we could at least head over and check out the boardwalk. Maybe go for lunch before it starts?”</p><p>Clay just nodded a bit jerkingly, already moving to grab his keys.</p><p>Stepping out of the living room, Drista stopped when she took in their very stilted exchange. “Wow, you guys are being weird.” She watched them look at each other quickly, neither of them stepping up to her bait. “Alright, then. Where are you guys heading today?”</p><p>After a couple seconds with Clay not answering, George rolled his eyes. “We’re going to a boat parade this evening, but I want to check out the boardwalk before we end up inevitably getting in the water.”</p><p>Noticing the tension between them, Drista evidently didn’t feel like stirring anything up. “Sounds good. Have fun!” Before quickly moving into the kitchen, shaking her head at them as she went.</p><p>George looked at Clay and gestured to the door with his hands, and they walked silently out to the car. The awkward tension was suffocating and George was too tired to fix it right then.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Unfortunately, the silence and tension did not dissipate during the drive. Clay’s knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel, and he kept glancing over to George’s face and then down to his phone in the cupholder. George sighed, pressing his face against the glass and trying to catch a couple winks that he had missed that night.</p><p>Of course, that never happened. He couldn’t get the image of everyone looking at him with pain out of his head. What had he done? Did they hate him now? Why did they still allow him to stay in their house? He was a stranger. They could kick him out and it wouldn’t hurt anyone. By this point, he really should’ve booked a hotel room, anyway.</p><p>While he was busy spiraling, they had arrived at the boardwalk. Clay pulled into the parking lot and picked a spot close to the entrance. He put the car in park, unbuckled his seatbelt, and moved to get out, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Clay.”</p><p>George had spoken so softly, Clay almost didn’t hear him. But he did. He always did.</p><p>Clay turned back slowly, scared of what he would see. Had George decided to leave? Was he not enjoying himself? It had seemed like they had fun together, but maybe he was just misreading everything…</p><p>“Did I… do something wrong?” George said, pulling his hand away and staring down at it, not meeting Clay’s eyes.</p><p>Clay’s eyes widened and he moved closer to George, grabbing the hand not resting on his shoulder. “NO! Not at all! Did I make you feel that way?”</p><p>George looked up at Clay, feeling a little sheepish. Did he really just overthink everything? Was he hallucinating their expressions? “Uh… yeah, actually. Last night at dinner. You guys all looked at me really weird, and everything has felt really tense since then. I just assumed it had something to do with me.”</p><p>Clay knew what George was talking about. Of course he did. George’s words had filled a lot of his waking thoughts that morning, but he had never meant to make George feel responsible. To make him uncomfortable. “I’m so sorry! We never wanted you to feel uncomfortable! It’s just… you mentioned going back to England, and… Well, my whole family has become sort of attached to you. We just don’t want you to leave. I mean, we only have a few more days left together…”</p><p>George tilted his head to the side in confusion, and Clay turned pink at how cute it was. “You mean… Everything around the house has been tense because you guys don’t want me to leave? Even though I’ve only stayed with you for two days?”</p><p>“Um. Yeah,” Clay said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.</p><p>George leaned in to tentatively wrap his arms around Clay’s torso in a hug. “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me,” George said, his face pressed against Clay’s chest and his voice muffled in his shirt. “I’m sorry for being snappy with you this morning. I thought you all hated me…”</p><p>Clay pulled George in a little closer, mumbling into his hair, “I don’t think we could ever hate you.”</p><p>George pulled back slowly, still keeping some form of physical contact, to smile at Clay and say, “Thank you. Seriously. You guys have been great hosts and I've really enjoyed spending time with everyone. You, especially.”</p><p>Clay blushed, using humor to deflect his feelings. “You don’t have to stroke my ego like that. I was gonna let you stay anyway!”</p><p>George huffed, hiding a small smile and pulling away fully from the hug. “Argh! You got me! My plans have been foiled.” George shook his head at himself while Clay wheezed, shoving him playfully with his elbow and moving to get out of the car. “Whatever. Come on, I want to see the boardwalk.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The boardwalk wasn’t lit up like it would be at night, but George was still in awe nonetheless. He looked out towards the beach, taking in the ocean glittering in the sunlight. George wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of open water, but he could still appreciate its beauty. Looking out at the people smiling and wandering around the boardwalk with treats and prizes, George could understand why Clay’s grandfather had led them out here.</p><p>Feeling a burst of excitement as he saw the different treats, George grabbed Clay’s hand and led him further in. Clay was going to win him some prizes as an extra apology for making George stressed all morning.</p><p>Letting George pull him along, Clay smiled at his enthusiasm. A real change since this morning. Maybe he forgave Clay for being so awkward and tense with him!</p><p>George pushed open the doors to the arcade. Obviously, he’d been to one before, but it had been such a long time. He was starting to feel like a kid again, the anticipation overwhelming him.</p><p>After paying for tokens, George dragged Clay from game to game, either playing against him or forcing him to play the game for him. Clay huffed in pretend annoyance, but went along with it willingly, feeling his chest warm at the happy looks George was giving him.</p><p>“Wow, you are so bad at skeeball!!” Clay said, nudging George with his hip to distract him and make him miss his shot.</p><p>“Clay, oh my god! Stop!” George said through his laughter, shoving Clay back with his hips and almost knocking him over. Clay wheezed, missing his next few shots. With his distraction, George was able to pull through and win, jumping up and down and lightly punching Clay’s shoulder as he gloated.</p><p>Clay just rolled his eyes and smiled warmly at him. He was super competitive, of course, but it was almost overshadowed by the warmth he felt when seeing George so elated.</p><p>Eventually, George got tired of fighting against Clay, so he pulled over to all the one-person games he didn’t think Clay could win and challenged him to beat them. Never one to back down, Clay tried them all.</p><p>With every game Clay won, his confidence grew. Finally, once George was satisfied, Clay carried his mountain of tickets to the ticket machine and smiled as he let George feed the tickets in to count them.</p><p>“I guess this is an acceptable amount,” George huffed, trying to sound aloof and failing. With all the bouncing he was doing, he was giving himself away. Clay just smiled back at him knowingly. He was having fun.</p><p>While Clay was finishing up with the last of their tickets and gathering their receipt, George took a look at the prize counter. There were so many to choose from, and he just couldn’t decide. They had so many tickets, though… If he wanted to, he could probably get more than one!</p><p>Once Clay was done, he took George by the hand and led him up to the counter, seeing just how excited he seemed to be when looking over the prizes. The arcade worker looked at them expectantly, a customer-service smile on his face, so Clay looked down at George and nudged him. “Alright, which one do you want?”</p><p>George hummed in consideration, looking over all of the prizes around the little room when suddenly, his eyes landed on one of the big stuffed toys mounted high up on the wall. “That one please!” He grinned, pointing up at the big, white, smiling doll. </p><p>The worker nodded, climbing up a ladder to bring the toy down. “A Dream doll, huh? It’s been a while since someone’s gotten enough tickets to get one of these. I hope you cherish it.” The man said, leaned down to hand George the plushie.</p><p>George held it close to his body in a hug before looking up at Clay with a sly smile. “Awww!” He cooed, batting his eyelashes up at Clay playfully. “Just like you! Dream! I really know how to pick ‘em, huh?”</p><p>Clay flushed and pushed George’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Yak it up. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even have that plushie.”</p><p>George just shrugged and said, “Yeah, probably,” looking at Clay like he’d hung the moon before taking Clay’s hand and leading him back out of the arcade, back onto the boardwalk. “I think I’m going to name him Dreamie.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>They had already spent a couple hours just playing games together in the arcade, so by the time they had left, the sun was already starting to set. They walked together down the boardwalk, taking in the view and listening to a band playing Christmas songs in the nearby amphitheater.</p><p>While they walked, Clay spotted a small stall close to the beach selling ice cream. Directing George’s attention to it, he spoke, “What do you think, George? Want to get some ice cream?”</p><p>George rolled his eyes with a grin. “Duh! Come on, I want to check out the flavors!”</p><p>Clay chased after George as he let go of his hand to run to the stall. They were both giggling as they arrived, and the icecream lady smiled warmly at them.</p><p>“Hi, there! What can I get you boys today?” She asked, running her scoop under the hot water in the sink.</p><p>“What are your favorite flavors?” Clay asked, pulling Dreamie out of George’s hands to hold it as he pressed his nose against the glass to look at all the labels.</p><p>“My personal favorite is Hot Cocoa. That’s chocolate with mini marshmallows. I’m also partial to Mint Chocolate Chip and Salted Caramel, though!”</p><p>Clay hummed in acknowledgment, looking over the other flavors for a moment. “I think I’ll try the Hot Cocoa, please. What about you Georgie?” Clay asked with a wink.</p><p>George pouted and gave him a little shove, mumbling, “Don’t call me that.” He turned back to the ice cream lady and gave her a sweet smile, contrasting his previous expression wildly. “I’d like the Salted Caramel please.”</p><p>She grinned at them, taking the payment Clay offered to her before saying “Coming right up! We have tables close by if you’d like to sit down, and I can bring your order out to you.”</p><p>Both men nodded at her before making their way to a bench overlooking the beach. When they sat down, George leaned a bit closer to take Dreamie back before resting his head on Clay’s shoulder and yawning.</p><p>“Tired?” Clay asked, chuckling lightly. </p><p>George nodded slowly before glaring sleepily up at him. “I tossed and turned for a while last night before I went to sleep. Plus, today has been pretty packed already. And we haven’t even gotten to the boat parade!”</p><p>George started drifting off slowly, startling awake when Clay shook his shoulder lightly. He looked up to see Clay staring down at him gently. Giving him a small smile, Clay said, “Hey. Wanna walk around while we eat these so you can wake up a bit?” George looked down to see Clay holding their ice creams. He nodded, using Clay’s arm to help himself up.</p><p>Unlike when they first arrived, Clay was now the one doing the leading. George held Dreamie in the crook of his elbow while he ate his ice cream with his right hand and held Clay’s hand with his right. Clay was scared that the second he let go of George, they would get separated. </p><p>Clay took small licks of his ice cream while he looked around to find a good shop for them to go into. Seeing a gift shop near the beginning of the boardwalk, he headed that way, making sure George could keep up with him.</p><p>“Hey, George, can we go in here? I wanna see what kind of souvenirs they have. Maybe you can get one to take back with you!”</p><p>George smiled up at him, taking another lick of his ice cream. “Sure. I might be able to find something for my parents…”</p><p>A bell jingled quietly as Clay pushed open the door. He snuck a quick glance at George only to see that he had gotten some ice cream on the side of his face. He stopped in front of the door, George pausing in surprise.</p><p>Clay looked down at him and gestured to his own face a little bit before saying, “Uhh, you’ve got a little ice cream on your cheek.”</p><p>“Oh!” George said, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. Clay winced as he kept missing it. “Did I get it?”</p><p>Clay shook his head. “Here, let me.” Reaching out with his thumb, Clay brushed George’s cheek, wiping the ice cream off. Deciding to tease him a little bit, Clay put his thumb in his mouth to clean off the ice cream, smiling inwardly when George turned red.</p><p>“Uhhh. T-thanks!” George said, his voice strained and his eyes locked onto Clay’s lips.</p><p>From across the store, a deep voice called out, “<em>George </em>?!”</p><p>Snapping out of his daze, George whipped his head to see the cashier looking at him with shocked eyes and a tentative smile. It took George a couple seconds to place him, but when he did… </p><p>“<em>Eret </em>?!”</p><p>As they continued staring at each other in shock, Clay looked between them and muttered to himself, “Clay.”</p><p>George walked up to the cashier while Clay followed slowly behind him. “I can’t believe it’s you! When you moved, I thought I’d never see you again. To think that we would both meet here! I wasn’t even going to be in this area if it wasn’t for Clay!” At that, George seemed to remember his companion, smiling apologetically at him. “Right! Uh, Clay, this is Eret. We went to high school together, and I hadn’t seen him since graduation. It was really sad because we had been super close, but I guess we just lost touch.”</p><p>Eret reached out a hand to shake Clay’s, smiling at him to say, “It’s very nice to meet you, Clay. How do you know George?”</p><p>Both men blanched at that. They really had to think of a way to tell their story without it seeming creepy.</p><p>“Er, well…” Clay started, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “He was stranded at a gas station a couple days ago, and I offered to take him to his hotel. It was too far to go in just one night though, so he ended up staying with me and my family. And then we kind of… kept him.”</p><p>“And now he’s showing me the sights,” George said cheerfully, trying to show Eret that he was happy and not at all in danger. “He even won me this plushie!”</p><p>Eret nodded at them, eyeing Clay up a little bit before smiling. “Well, it’s great to see you again. If you’re still in the country before the end of the week, we should get together! Let me give you my number.”</p><p>Clay felt a twinge of pain in his chest, but he chalked it up to the ice cream he was eating, and forced a smile at them. Once Eret wrote his number down, there was a pointed cough from the back.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Eret said. “What can I help you guys with today?”</p><p>“We were looking for souvenirs, actually.” Suddenly, George’s eyes lit up. “Wait! Do you have anything matching? Like something Clay and I could both wear and match with?” </p><p>Clay turned to look at him in surprise. George wanted to match with him? They barely knew each other and George wanted them to wear matching stuff?</p><p>Eret looked from the pink rising up Clay’s neck and tinting the tips of his ears to George’s excited expression and smirked. “Yes, we do. My favorites are in the back corner over there,” he said, pointing to his right and sending Clay a wink when George started walking that way. Clay faltered for a second before following after George quickly.</p><p>When they got to the corner, George started looking around for something resembling what he wanted, pausing when he looked up and saw mistletoe above them. <em> Eret</em>. So that was why he was acting all shifty. George didn’t know what to do, so he just prayed Clay wouldn’t see it and tried to move on.</p><p>Unfortunately, Eret made a very loud coughing sound, garnering the attention of Clay which he then used to point out the mistletoe above them. George cast a silent glare at Eret before turning back just in time to see Clay making a deer-in-headlights look towards George’s old friend. </p><p>George was about to make a confused comment, but he froze when Clay turned back at him with a blush high on his cheeks and took his hand. Leaning in slowly, eyes never leaving George’s, Clay gave him a shy smile and pressed a soft kiss onto his knuckles. George squeaked a little bit, feeling his face grow hot as Clay pulled away.</p><p>“So, how about those matching clothes?” Clay said, a bit unsteadily, as he turned away to look through the items on display. George nodded meekly, thought Clay couldn’t see him, still staring at the place where Clay had kissed him.</p><p>On the shelves next to them were sets of hats, sweatshirts, hoodies, and t-shirts. Most of them had the same design on them with different colors, but there were some that had funny messages like “I’m with stupid” or “This asshole beat me at skeeball”. There were even a couple of those really specific shirts that say things like “I’m a janitor born in December with a mother named Clarice and a dog named Farts McGee, and that’s why you shouldn’t mess with me!”</p><p>When George wasn’t looking, Clay snagged one of the skeeball shirts. He mouthed at Eret across the store to “take this for later”, and the man grinned at him and nodded. Clay turned back around to find George holding a hoodie in front of him.</p><p>“What do you think? Is this a good color for you? You seem like a… <em> piss </em> kind of guy.” George switched between two of the hoodies he was holding before shaking his head. “No, they just look the same. Is this green or yellow? Pick the one you prefer.”</p><p>Clay reached out and picked the green one, holding it up to his chest and batting his eyes at George. “What do you think, Georgie? How do I look?”</p><p>“The same,” George deadpanned before picking out a light blue hoodie for himself. “Come on, let’s go pay. It’s dark now, and I don’t want to miss the boat parade.”</p><p>They walked up together to the counter, Eret and George chatting amicably while Eret put their purchases in a bag. Clay waited until George’s back was turned to slide some money over to Eret as he added in the shirt. Clay grabbed the bag when he was finished, thanked him, and then they went on their way.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>As they stepped up out the door, the bell jingling behind them, George stopped, entranced, spinning around with sparkling eyes as he took in the lanterns strung up between the pillars and buildings and the huge boats decorated with wreaths and holly and glittering fairy lights.</p><p>“Does it really look so different? It’s only been a few hours” Clay said, chuckling lightly as he stood next to George with his hands in his pockets watching him spin around.</p><p>“But it wasn’t lit up like <em>this</em>. It’s <em>beautiful</em>,” George breathed. He looked up at Clay with a blinding smile.</p><p>Clay felt his heart squeeze. George’s eyes were shining, and the warm lighting was casting him in an ethereal glow. Clay smiled back weakly. He wanted to reach out and brush George’s soft hair from his face, but he didn’t have the strength to move.</p><p>They stood there staring at each other with soft eyes and shy smiles until they were interrupted by a voice coming from <em>very </em>close behind them.</p><p>“Dream.”</p><p>Before Clay could turn around to answer, George frowned at the interruption, rolling his eyes as he said, “God, Clay, do you know <em> everyone </em>in this town?”</p><p>Clay stuck out his tongue playfully at him before turning around to address the newcomer. He gave them a once over, starting with the boots and slowly making his way up to see the pink hair that he had come to recognize as his former rival.</p><p>“Techno. Is this where you work now or are you just out for an early evening romp around the docks?”</p><p>“I sure hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” Techno deadpanned, ignoring Clay’s question and looking very much like he didn’t care at all that he interrupted their exchanging of heart eyes. “I have something for the two of you.” Techno started walking away down the boardwalk, obviously expecting them to follow him.</p><p>Clay and George shared a glance before George shrugged and followed Techno to a boat renting shop at the edge of the pier. Techno walked around to the side of the shop towards the dock behind it. </p><p>Bobbing up and down in the water was a paddleboat in the shape of a goose. It had string lights decorated on its feathers and around its neck. Techno gestured with his hand towards it and said, “This is for you. Get in.”</p><p>“<em> What</em>? But this is a boat <em>rental </em>shop! We have even given you anything,” Clay said, looking from the boat to Techno and frowning.</p><p>“It’s been paid for. Now get in.” Techno stood there, not moving as he gave Clay a blank stare.</p><p>George shrugged, grinning at Clay before turning to Techno to ask, “Can you hold Dreamie for me? I don’t want him to get wet.”</p><p>“Sure,” Techno said, taking Dreamie carefully before raising an eyebrow at Clay while George clambered into the paddleboat. Clay just blushed, glaring at Techno before giving him the gift shop bag and following after George. “Simp,” Techno whisper-yelled, clearly not trying to hide his words from George. Clay stuck his tongue out at him before taking control of the steering and paddling them away.</p><p>Once they were far enough out at sea, they both stopped paddling and let themselves float for a little bit. George leaned back in his seat before turning his head to smile at Clay. “Well, he seems nice!”</p><p>“He’s not,” Clay growled. “He’s a nasty trickster that’s obsessed with chaos and destruction.”</p><p>“Sound festive!” George replied, grinning at him.</p><p>Clay rolled his eyes with a smile, turning in his seat so he could look at George more fully. He leaned his head against the headrest as they sat there just smiling at each other like lovesick idiots. Just as Clay was starting to relax, simply enjoying George’s company, he was splashed in the face.</p><p>Clay sat up quickly, wiping the water away from his eyes to see George giggling with a hand over his mouth and the other in the water.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get you for that,” Clay said lowly, making George blush. Using that as the perfect distraction, he sent a wave of water George’s way, spraying water down the front of his shirt.</p><p>George frowned. “Hey! I liked this shirt!”</p><p>“Well, you should've thought of that before you started a splash war with the most competitive man in Florida.”</p><p>“Not as long as I’m here.”</p><p>With that, an all-out war began, each side splashing the other until they were both soaked to the bone and beginning to get a little cold. Declaring a truce, George leaned back in his chair and sighed, catching his breath. Clay had a wide grin on his face, and he was panting kind of heavily.</p><p>In silence, they relaxed, watching the glowing boats pass them by in a line, traveling down the coastline. George kicked his legs back and forth, furrowing his eyebrows when they caught on something.</p><p>“Clay, look! I think this is the next clue. I hope we didn’t get it all soaked…” George said, leaning over to show Clay the envelope.</p><p>Clay took a look at it before going back to relaxing. “Let’s not worry about it right now. I have a feeling the letter will be fine. Why don’t we just lay here a bit longer.”</p><p>If the seats were closer together without a gap in the middle, George was certain that he would’ve ended up cuddling up against Clay’s chest. But they weren’t, so he wasn’t. But god, did he want to. It would probably be a lot warmer.</p><p>Shaking his head of that line of thinking, George turned his head to look at Clay. To his surprise, Clay was already looking at him, smiling kindly with his eyes half-lidded. He seemed to be falling asleep, much like George had on the bench overlooking the beach.</p><p>George leaned over and lightly shook Clay’s shoulder, murmuring to him, “Don’t fall asleep, Clay. I need you to help me steer us back. And then we can get home and sleep all we want.”</p><p>Clay sighed, finally sitting up before realizing how close their faces were. He blushed and reached out for the steering lever before beginning to paddle back to the dock. Everything was mostly quiet, save for George humming a little Christmas song to himself.</p><p>“Where did you hear that?”</p><p>“The band at the amphitheater was playing it earlier. It’s kind of catchy.” George swayed his head from side to side while he hummed, giving Clay a shy grin.</p><p>Clay smiled back at him, guiding the boat smoothing into the dock. As they got out of the boat, Clay held out a hand for George, helping him out of the boat. He smiled when, even after they were both safely on land again, he still didn’t let go. Just a little friendly hand-holding. Nothing wrong with that.</p><p>Techno handed Clay their bag and George Dreamie before nodding at them once. “Seemed like you had fun. See you.” Techno turned his back on them and headed back into the boat rental, never sparing them a backward glance.</p><p>***</p><p>The car ride home was made more relaxing by the soft music Clay was playing through the speakers. Within minutes, George was falling asleep. As much as Clay wished he could follow suit, he was more interested in getting them both home safe.</p><p>Finally arriving home, Clay helped George out of the car, and they leaned on each other as they walked into the house. George called dibs on the first shower, scowling when Clay reminded him that there were multiple bathrooms in the house.</p><p>When they were finally both fresh and ready, they sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other as Clay opened the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest Clay, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I bet you’re glad I made this envelope waterproof. I know you well, and I can only hope that your partner shares your whimsical humor and mischief. Did you have fun at the boardwalk? I sure hope you did more than just paddleboating. There are lots of activities out there, you know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re almost halfway through now. How are you feeling? I hope that you are enjoying the hunt as well as the experience of traveling the city with your partner. I only hope you can make new memories and think of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now for the clue. Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Walk by the shops there</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A song, a melody, a harmony </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Christmas rushes through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you can remember. Good luck! You mean the world to me, and I know you can do it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love from, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clay sighed. “I’m too tired to figure out the riddle right now. Can we just sleep and work on it in the morning?”</p><p>George nodded sleepily, so Clay set the letter on his bedside table and turned out the lights, climbing under the covers. Very quickly, they both fell asleep, gravitating towards each other as they dreamed until George was tucked against Clay’s chest. Safe. Warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope techno and eret were at least a little cool/funny! I've never actually written them before and it might have been a little harder than i thought. i think this chapter wasn't my favorite, but i liked adding a bit more so that it wasn't all happiness and rainbows the whole time. this fic is kind of a comfort fic for me (since i cant spend christmas with my fam this year), but i figured i could add a bit of tension to give it a little something something.</p><p>thank you again for reading! if you liked it (or thought it was funny) PLEASE write a comment because i cherish them! i am constantly doubting whether i am funny to other people, so i need a bit of an ego-fueler. thank you again! i love you all!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to the mall to pick up some last-minute gifts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay woke with a warm pressure on his chest as he lay sprawled out on the bed, the blankets pooled at his feet. Opening his eyes slowly, he was graced with the sight of a sleeping George. George was clinging onto him like a koala, his arms wrapped around him snugly. Clay sighed lightly and closed his eyes, wanting to savor the moment for a bit longer before he woke up.</p><p>Indulgently, he reached his hand up to card through George’s hair lightly. It was just as soft as he had imagined. George let out a low hum as he nuzzled his face into Clay’s chest. Aching to kiss his forehead, but resisting the urge, Clay turned his face away with a small smile. Despite the twisting in his heart, he tried to reason with himself. They just aren’t there yet, and it’s okay. They had only known each other for a few days, after all.</p><p>To think that this man had weaseled his way into the family (and Clay’s heart) in just a couple of days. It had almost felt like he had been there the whole time. George got along so well with Drista and Jessica, and he had even started to grow fond of Chad. It warmed Clay’s chest, but that soon turned into a twinge of pain when he realized the inevitable once again.</p><p>George was going to leave them. And they’d probably never see him again. </p><p>Hearing the change in Clay’s heartbeat, George stirred, blinking sleepily up at Clay. When he saw Clay looking back at him, he smiled and pressed his face back onto Clay’s chest.</p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Clay murmured, continuing to play with George’s hair.</p><p>At his words, George shot up, knocking his head on Clay’s chin and scrambling until he fell off the bed with a soft “oof!”</p><p>Clay wheezed, sitting up and slapping the mattress as George looked up at him sheepishly. “You alright down there?”</p><p>George rolled his eyes at him with a small laugh. “I am perfectly fine,” he said, huffing as he crossed his arms across his chest and turned his face away.</p><p>Clay continued laughing, wiping a couple tears away from his eyes before standing up and reaching a hand out to George. “Come on, we should probably head downstairs. I think we slept in a bit late today, and I still have some last-minute gift stuff I need to do.”</p><p>George shot up in fear, completely disregarding Clay’s outstretched hand to say, “Oh no! I haven’t even gotten you guys any gifts!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry,” Clay assured him. “You don’t need to get us anything. I mean, it’s not like you really know us.”</p><p>George frowned. “Right,” he said slowly, turning to walk down the stairs. </p><p>Clay watched him walk away, still stood in shock. Did he… say something wrong? Oh, well. He can figure it out later. They needed to get to the mall. Clay shrugged the weird feeling away as well as the nagging he felt in the back of his mind like he was forgetting something. He followed George down the stairs, grabbing them a couple quick snacks that they could eat in the car before taking George by the arm and pulling him towards the front door. He opened it, calling out, “Going to the mall with George!” before closing the door behind him and walking them to his car.</p><p>George stopped outside the passenger door, looking at Clay over the top of the car with a calculating look before saying, his frustration plain to see, “You know I’m buying you all gifts because I want to, right? And you don’t have to keep reminding me that I’ve only known you for a few days. I <em> know</em>, alright? And, I’d like to think that I do know you guys. Not just from what you’ve told me, but from actually <em> spending time with them </em>.” With that, he opened the door and sat down, putting his seatbelt on before turning to look out the window.</p><p>Clay froze. He couldn’t help but feel like that last thing was directed at him… Carefully sitting down, he put his seatbelt on and started the car silently. Neither man looked at the other, wallowing in the tension that had once again settled over them. Why couldn’t they just talk about their feelings in a reasonable manner?</p><p>It was only once they had parked at the mall that Clay decided to clear the air.</p><p>“Look, George. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t want you to spend all your money on us. We’ve done nothing but give you food and a place to sleep.”</p><p>“Clay…” George turned to look at him, saying softly, “You know that’s not the only thing you’ve done for me. I’m so grateful for all of you.”</p><p>Clay smiled at him, his cheeks tinted pink from George’s voice. “We all love having you here. I never wanted to insinuate that you’re a burden on us because that is not true at all.” He thought to himself for a moment before turning back to George. “How about we start this morning over? I’ll start. Good morning, George. I’m happy to be here with you.”</p><p>George giggled lightly. “Good morning, Clay! I love being here with you and your family.”</p><p>Clay grinned. “Alright. I’m glad we could clear that up. Now let’s do some Christmas shopping! I’ll even help you pick out the best gifts.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Walking through the doors, George’s jaw dropped as he took in the elaborate Christmas decorations strung up over multiple floors.</p><p>“Wow. You Americans really are <em>obsessed </em>with Christmas. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many decorations in my life!” He paused to think for a second before sending Clay a sly grin. “Except maybe at <em> your </em>house.”</p><p>Clay laughed, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. “Oh, come on. Just because we have a little festive cheer? My mom <em>loves </em> Christmas. Don’t disrespect her good name like that!”</p><p>George raised his hands in surrender, giggling as they bumped their shoulders together.</p><p>Spotting a store to the side, Clay’s eyes lit up, and he grabbed George’s hand and made his way in that direction. </p><p>George took one look at the store’s logo and grinned. “Bass Pro Shop, huh? Oh, yeah. Chad is going to love this!”</p><p>Clay grinned at him, taking him further into the store so they could look around. Almost immediately, George spotted a clothing section and pulled on Clay’s arm. “Clay! Oh my god, Clay look!” George started laughing so hard, he had to hold onto Clay to keep from falling over. “Clay, this shirt says ‘Women fear me, fish fear me, I am an abomination.’ Help, Clay I can’t breathe!”</p><p>Clay wheezed before turning to pull out another shirt. “No, no. Look at this one! ‘WARNING: May spontaneously start talking about fishing.’” Clay bent over, tears coming to his eyes from laughing so hard, George’s hearty laughs only spurring him on.</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s perfect! Please, Clay, I have to buy it!”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Clay said, calming down and wiping the tears away. “But you have to get him something else as well. He’ll find this funny, but you should get him more than just a shirt.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. What do you think he would like? Does he need like… more fishing tackle or something?”</p><p>Clay thought for a second before getting a sly look on his face. “Oh, you know what? You know what he would <em> love </em>?”</p><p>“What?” George replied, turning to him completely oblivious.</p><p>“You should get the two of you watching hats! I know he would love that,” Clay said. Sensing George’s sudden hesitation, he decided to lay it on thick. “You know he really looks up to you.”</p><p>With that, George fell hook, line, and sinker. “Okay. That sounds like fun!”</p><p>They rummaged around in the clothing section for a bit longer, George finally settling on a hat that read ‘FishPOG’ with a decal of a fish, mouth wide open and eyes bugged out. Clay wheezed for so long when they saw it that George knew he had to get it.</p><p>They continued walking around, occasionally stopping into stores when Clay saw something he thought his family members might like. By the time they were finished, George had the shirt and matching hats for Chad, a few books and a vinyl record of Jessica’s favorite album for her, a new set of knitting needles and some fancy yarn for Aunt Julie, a set of practical joke tools (including, but not limited to, a whoopie cushion, and a pack of “gum” that shocks you!) for Uncle Tom, a book of sheet music for the violin filled with meme songs for Drista, and a photo album that he planned on filling with photos of their time together as a shared gift for both Mr. and Mrs. Houston.</p><p>Suddenly, Clay stopped walking, his eyes locked onto something in the window of the store next to them. Without turning to face George, he said, “I’m going to go in this shop. You stay here., and I’ll be out in just a minute.</p><p>George nodded at him, even though he wasn’t looking, and leaned on the wall next to the shop, pulling out his phone. After a couple minutes, Clay hadn’t come back out again, and George was starting to get worried. They hadn't exchanged numbers, so it’s not like George could text him to make sure he was okay.</p><p>Noticing George’s concerned face, a girl walked up to him.</p><p>“Hi, there! You look worried… Is everything alright? Are you lost?”</p><p>“Uhhh,” George said, looking around before turning back to her. “Yeah, I think I’m fine.”</p><p>The girl nodded, looking him up and down. “Yes, that is <em> certainly </em> true.”</p><p>George flushed, looking at her with shock. How did she have that much confidence to just walk up and flirt with him like that? He could never muster up the courage. “Um. Thanks.”</p><p>“You are <em>very </em>welcome, sweetheart. My name’s Dani, by the way. It’s <em>lovely </em>to meet you. And your name is?”</p><p>George looked left and right, hoping for Clay to save him from the interaction. It’s not like the girl wasn’t nice or pretty or anything, but he just didn’t know how to respond. “I’m George.”</p><p>Dani smiled at him, stepping a bit closer. “Ooh, George! I like that. Are you doing anything right now, George? Would you be interested in spending a bit of time with me?”</p><p>“Uhhhh,” George floundered, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but really not wanting to go on a date (at least, that’s what he was assuming it was) with a girl that he was barely able to hold up a conversation with.</p><p>“We’re actually kind of in a rush today.”</p><p><em> Huzzah! </em> His savior!</p><p>Clay took George’s hand in his and smiled at Dani politely.</p><p>Dani looked to their interlocked hands and then grinned up at them. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were taken. I wish both of you a very nice evening.” She winked at Clay and gave him a thumbs-up before shooting finger guns at George and walking away confidently with a swing in her step.</p><p>“Well, she was nice,” Clay said.</p><p>“Heh. Yeah,” George replied, staring at their hands.</p><p>“Anyway… Do you want to keep walking around?” Clay asked, giving him a small smile.</p><p>George smiled back. “Sure. Maybe we could grab something to eat?”</p><p>Clay nodded back at him, unlinking their hands to take one of George’s shopping bags out of his hands.</p><p>“My, my! What a gentleman!” George laughed, patting Clay on the back when he started wheezing.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>As they walked through the mall, their hands brushing lightly with neither man making an attempt to pull away, the beginning notes of a song echoed around them. George was ready to tune it out and just focus on the warmth of Clay standing next to them when he heard it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The greeting cards have all been sent </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Christmas rush is through </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Clay! Did you hear that?” George said, turning to Clay excitedly.</p><p>Clay hummed, snapping out of his thoughts and looking down at George. “No, sorry. What was it?”</p><p>“The line from the song! Christmas rushes through! Like in the clue! C’mon Clay we have to find where they’re playing this song,” George said, taking Clay’s hand and dragging him through the mall.</p><p>As they got closer, the song the band was playing got louder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merry Christmas Darling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re apart, that’s true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I can dream, and in my dreams </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m Christmasing with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were standing together watching the band play. The lead singer had her eyes closed as she sang sweetly, occasionally reaching up to tuck a bleached blond bang behind her ear. The man next to her with the guitar smiled at her, reaching up to fix his beanie. George took in the sight before his gaze shifted to the people behind them.</p><p>“Tommy? And Tubbo?” George whisper-yelled, nudging Clay with his elbow. Clay startled as he looked away from George quickly to look up at the stage.</p><p>“Oh my god, it is! And that’s Wilbur! I didn’t know they were in a band. I guess I missed out on a lot since I’ve been gone…”</p><p>Wilbur turned back to the crowd, his eyes widening when he saw Clay. His gaze flickered down to where George and Clay’s hands were almost touching and how close they were standing before winking at Clay and raising his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Clay blushed and rolled his eyes before smiling when he noticed George swaying back and forth to the song. Before he knew it, George was looking at him shyly from underneath his eyelashes, nudging their hands together.</p><p>“Do you… Do you want to dance with me?” George said, a blush rising high on his cheeks as he looked to the side, embarrassed.</p><p>Clay looked up in surprise at Wilbur who just grinned and encouraged him silently. “Uh, sure! Yeah, of course! Definitely.”</p><p>Fighting back a smile, George tentatively wrapped his arms around Clay’s neck and stepped in closer. He looked up at Clay with big doe eyes and murmured, “Is this okay?”</p><p>Clay nodded, not trusting himself to speak, his gaze locked on George’s eyes. He hesitantly placed his hands on George’s waist, pulling him the tiniest bit closer. </p><p>As they danced, swaying slowly back and forth, the rest of the mall faded away until all they could see was each other. Seconds felt like minutes when they were in each other’s arms. At first, George was scared to look Clay in the eyes, but soon, he couldn’t help himself. He looked up and almost <em>melted</em>. Clay’s eyes were wide and his face was beautifully flushed. Although George couldn’t take in the beauty of his eye color, the sparkle in his eyes was more than enough to make up for it.</p><p>Clay was feeling much the same way, although he was able to fully take in George’s warm brown eyes and the red in his cheeks. He wanted so badly to lean down and capture his lips in a kiss, but he couldn’t. They knew each other sure, but… not <em>enough</em>.  Nevertheless, his eyes slowly fell closed and he leaned in closer, pulling George even further against him. He was sure that they were going to gather a crowd, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything at all except for George’s body in his arms and his soft breath on his chest.</p><p>Suddenly, above them came a pointed cough and some poorly smothered giggles.</p><p>Not wanting to pull away, but knowing he should, George opened his eyes again to see Tubbo sitting on Tommy’s shoulders behind Clay. He was holding a string with mistletoe attached to it, and he was covering his mouth with his hands to stifle the soft giggles that escaped anyway.</p><p>Dangling it over his head, he mouthed at George, “Go on! Be a top!”</p><p>George’s eyebrows shot up and he flushed redder than he had ever been. Sneaking a glance up at Clay’s still closed eyes and peaceful smile, George felt a smidge of courage rise in him.</p><p>“Clay,” he said softly, leaning closer.</p><p>Clay opened his eyes slowly and looked down at George, blushing when he noticed how close their faces were. “Yeah, Georgie?” He breathed shakily, his eyes locked on George’s lips.</p><p>Instead of speaking, George leaned up on his tippy toes to press a soft kiss to Clay’s nose before pulling away with a shy smile and giggling.</p><p>Clay stood slack-jawed, raising one hand from George’s hip to touch his nose with a dazed look in his eyes. He only snapped out of it when he heard laughing from behind him. He turned around, still holding onto George’s hip with one hand to see Tommy and Tubbo.</p><p>When Tommy made eye contact with Clay he grinned at him mischievously. “Ayy! Big D!” George choked and leaned forward to press his forehead to Clay’s chest, shaking with mirth. “Did you like our little mistletoe maneuver? I call it the Prime Missie, Operation: Make Dream Kissie.”</p><p>“It’s a work in progress,” Tubbo cut in.</p><p>Tommy glared. “It. Is. <em> Not</em>. It is the <em>perfect </em>name. And anyway, it worked out perfectly.”</p><p>George looked up from Clay’s chest to say, “Tommy. Aren’t you guys supposed to be playing right now? It’s just the two of them up there.”</p><p>Tommy blanched, looking over to the stage to see Wilbur staring at him with a petrifying look. He made a throat-cutting motion at Tommy, a wave and a little grin at Tubbo, and then he turned to Clay with a big wink and a thumbs up.</p><p>Clay gave him a half-hearted grin back while Tubbo scrambled off Tommy’s shoulders to make his way back to his spot at the piano. Tommy was not as careful, running into a lot of things and almost knocking his cymbals over.</p><p>Wilbur huffed under his breath, “Ugh. So unprofessional.” He was smiling, though, evidently not very pissed at all.</p><p>Very soon, they were wrapping up the song, the girl on stage giving George a small smile, looking between him and Clay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve just one wish on this Christmas Eve </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I were with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I were with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once they finished the song, everyone clapped for them, George slowly pulling out of Clay’s arms to clap for them as well.</p><p>After doing their little bows, Wilbur jumped down from the stage, the girl close behind him, to give Clay a bro-hug and a pat on the back. He turned to George and stuck out his hand, saying in a very British accent, “Hey, there. It’s nice to meet you! I’m Wilbur, and this is Niki.”</p><p>“Hi,” George said, taking Wilbur’s hand and shaking it before giving Niki a wave. “I’m George.”</p><p>Clay, already knowing what Niki was going to ask before she even opened her mouth, cut in to say, “Yeah, so it’s kind of a long story. George was stranded at a gas station a few days ago, and I was driving by, so I thought I’d help him. He’s staying with my family for the week before he goes back to England.”</p><p>“So he’s spending Christmas with you?” Wilbur asked, giving Clay a knowing look.</p><p>Clay blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding George’s questioning look. “Uh, yeah, haha. My family already really loves him.”</p><p>Wilbur stood thoughtfully for a second before saying very seriously, “Even Chad?”</p><p>“<em> Especially </em> Chad,” Clay replied solemnly. They laughed with each other for a second before Wilbur clapped George on the back with a bright smile.</p><p>“Well, I approve. It’s always nice to have another Brit infiltrate the family!” Wilbur said, giving George a conspiratorial wink. George grinned back at him. Wilbur’s eyes lit up with remembrance, turning to whisper something to Niki. She nodded at him, pulling something out of her bag before handing it to him.</p><p>Wilbur looked them both in the eyes seriously before smiling and holding out an envelope. “I believe this is for you, boys. Don’t get too raunchy without me!” He winked, taking Niki by the arm and pulling her away as she gave them one last wave with a giggle.</p><p>George and Clay stood in silence for a moment before turning to each other in unison to grin.</p><p>“I think that was the easiest clue! All we did was dance to a fun song!” George said, smiling up at him.</p><p>Clay smiled softly. “Yeah.”</p><p>Without warning, Tommy and Tubbo went barreling through, pushing the two men apart with loud laughter.</p><p>“Noo, Tommy! Give me back my bee!”</p><p>“You have to earn it, Big T! The trials of Tubbo!”</p><p>George chuckled, watching them chase after each other around the mall. If Wilbur was their ride home, it was very unlikely that he would be coming back for them.</p><p>Letting them play around, Clay took George’s hand to lead him to a bench next to a potted plant in front of a Forever 21. “Let’s relax here for a second. I’m pretty sure we’ve gotten everything we needed, but I don’t want to leave just yet.”</p><p>“Yeah,” George replied, watching him with a tiny smile. “I think I know what you mean.”</p><p>“You mentioned wanting to get something to eat earlier… There’s this really great sushi place close by. Would you like to go out to eat there?” George’s eyes went wide and he nodded enthusiastically. Clay grinned and pulled out his phone. “Alright just let me text mom that we’re not going to be home for dinner today.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Instead of driving to the sushi place, they walked instead, deciding to take advantage of the cool temperature. Chatting about everything and nothing, they soon arrived at the doors. Clay held the door open, gesturing for George to walk in before him. George bowed sarcastically, making Clay wheeze.</p><p>The server led them to a table in the corner, away from loud families and business dinners. They took their seats, facing each other with soft smiles. There were two iPads on the table that had the menus on them, so Clay scrolled through, looking for something they could share while George took in the decorations. The restaurant had fake flowers hanging from the ceiling with multicolored lights adding an almost romantic mood.</p><p>George blushed at that thought. It was a pretty fancy restaurant… And it had a romantic mood about it. And it was just them. Clay hadn’t invited any of his other family members. So… This was basically a date. George didn’t know if Clay intended it that way, but if he thought of it like that, privately, then it wouldn't be a big deal. Right?</p><p>Clay was… sort of freaking out. He had forgotten how nice this restaurant was, and he was scared he was going to make George uncomfortable. They both seemed a little underdressed compared to everyone else in the restaurant, and well… This was a date. It was pretty much a date. Of course, George probably didn’t think of it that way, but it’s fine. He can indulge himself a little bit. Maybe he could even insist on paying just so he could live in the fantasy just a little bit longer.</p><p>“So have you been here before? Is there something you would recommend?” George asked, tapping his fingers on the table nervously.</p><p>Clay nodded. “Yeah. Only once before, and I loved it. I came with mom, dad, and Drista right before I left for college. It was sort of a congratulation dinner for graduating, you know? Anyway, I’m a big fan of the California rolls. Anything fried, with avocado, or with spicy mayo is my favorite. What kind of stuff do you like?”</p><p>George hummed, before saying, “I’ve actually never had like… <em> good </em>sushi before. Only little packs that they sell in grocery stores that are stale. Is it alright if we share your favorite stuff? I want to get into the mind of Clay.”</p><p>Clay wheezed before nodding. “Yeah, that’s fine with me. I also really liked the shrimp tempura last time. That’s like breaded, fried shrimp, and it’s really good.”</p><p>“Let’s go with that, then.”</p><p>George waved the server over, letting Clay order for the both of them before asking for a lemonade. Clay looked at him funny, with a small grin starting to grow on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t serve lemonade here. Is there anything else you would like? Maybe a Sprite or a 7UP?”</p><p>George blushed. Right. Americans are weird. “Uh, yeah. A Sprite would be fine, thank you.”</p><p>The waitress smiled at him kindly and nodded, before saying. “Great. Your food will be ready shortly. Please enjoy yourself.”</p><p>As soon as she was out of sight, Clay bent over the table wheezing.</p><p>“Shut up,” George mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just… Oh, you British people are so weird. Lemonade? At a fancy restaurant?”</p><p>“For your information,” George huffed. “In Britain, lemonade is basically the same as Sprite. So I’m actually getting exactly what I wanted the whole time. Piss off!”</p><p>At that, Clay just wheezed even harder, slapping the table with tears coming to his eyes. George wiggled down a bit further in his seat, embarrassed, as some of the other customers turned to look their way in confusion and annoyance. </p><p>Opening his eyes again, and seeing George’s face pinched in discomfort, Clay sobered up to reach across the table and take his hand lightly. “Hey, I’m sorry for embarrassing you. I think it’s cute. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”</p><p>George flushed even more, turning his face away with a small smile. He could try to be forward for once in his life. “Don’t worry. Your laugh is pretty cute too.” George gave him a little wink, grinning wider when Clay’s eyes bugged out and he turned bright red.</p><p>Just as Clay was about to respond, the waitress arrived with their drinks and the first set of food. She glanced at where Clay’s hand was still clasping George’s and smiled kindly at them. “I’ll be back soon with the rest. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”</p><p>Clay took his hand away to fill his plate with food, almost drooling. Since they had woken up late that morning, this was the first thing that both of them would eat. Clay had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of it. George giggled at his face, piling his plate with food as well. He was just beginning to take a bite of a California roll when Clay said, “So, I realized that I don’t know all that much about you. Like I feel like I <em> know </em>you, but I don’t know a lot about you. Why don’t you tell me about yourself and your family? Especially considering you’ve gotten to know mine already.”</p><p>George nodded in agreement, setting down his chopsticks. “Yeah, I understand. Well, I’m in college right now, but I’m still living with my parents since they live so close to the campus. Uhh, I think I mentioned this before, but I really like coding. Recently, I’ve been creating plugins for… um. Minecraft.”</p><p>“Oh my god! You play Minecraft, too? I love Minecraft!” Clay’s face lit up and he started bouncing a little in his seat. “We should totally play sometime. Did you bring a laptop or anything?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I mostly planned to be out of the hotel for the whole week, so I just brought clothes and that kind of thing.” George rubbed the back of his neck and gave Clay a sheepish smile.</p><p>“That’s alright. Maybe we can play when you go back?”</p><p>George’s eyebrows shot up. He… wanted to keep in touch after George went back? George felt like he could melt, but he snapped out of it when Clay started rambling.</p><p>“Only if you want, though. You don’t have to keep in touch with me if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be fun.”</p><p>“Hey, hey. Of course, I want to! I’ve had a lot of fun with you here!” George said, leaning forward and reaching out to place his hand over Clay’s comfortingly. “I really want to stay in touch with you.”</p><p>Clay smiled at him, the tips of his ears turning pink. He leaned in a bit closer as well, saying, “That makes me really happy. I’ve loved spending time with you this week.”</p><p>Suddenly, the waitress cleared her throat politely next to them. “I’m very sorry to interrupt, but I have the rest of your food. Would you two like to order dessert for later while I’m still here?”</p><p>George nodded, not taking his hand away from Clay’s, but leaning back in his seat. “Could we get some icecream? I would like caramel on mine if you please.”</p><p>The waitress nodded. “Of course, we can do that for you. And for you sir?”</p><p>Clay cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from George’s face. “I’ll have the same, thank you.”</p><p>“Alright. I hope you’re enjoying your food. Call me over when you’d like your dessert.”</p><p>They both nodded at her with smiles before turning back to look at each other with what could only be described as heart eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for taking me out to dinner, today,” George said. “It’s nothing against your family, I really love them, but it’s kind of nice for it just to be the two of us.”</p><p>“I think I know what you mean.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>They finished their food quickly and took their ice cream to go, finally heading back home to relax before their hectic day tomorrow. The family made a lot of plans, seeing as it was almost Christmas Eve, and they were going to spend it all together. When they walked through the front door, Mrs. Houston was there waiting for them.</p><p>“Good evening! I hope you boys had a good afternoon at the mall. How was dinner?” She said, greeting them both with a hug.</p><p>“It was really fun!” George said, setting his shopping bags to the floor to return her hug better. “We saw a friend of Clay’s at the mall. And Tommy and Tubbo were there as well. It was nice to see them again.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you had fun. Make sure to get some good sleep today! We have a lot planned for tomorrow.” She smiled at the two of them before reaching up to ruffle Clay’s hair affectionately. Just as the boys started walking away, she called out “Oh, and George? I’m really glad you’re spending Christmas with us. It’s been lovely having you here with us.”</p><p>George smiled warmly back at her, his nose stinging a little from a couple tears that had sprung up. “I feel the same way. Thank you so much for having me.”</p><p>With that, they both headed up to the attic, sitting on the bed facing each other as Clay pulled out the envelope from Wilbur and Niki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest Clay, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you probably didn’t notice the lyrics while you were at the mall, but that is how I feel about this Christmas. I miss you very much, and I wish I could be there with you right now. That song was a special request from me, by the way. I’m glad Wilbur could be there to pass on my message. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This next clue is something a little different this time. I’m sure you’ll know exactly what is it, but I figured you both would be getting a little tired of riddle-haikus by now. I hope it won’t hurt too much to do it without me, but don’t worry. You’re not really without me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -5235 70 -10457 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ve got this. I believe in you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love from, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George cocked his head to the side and looked up at Clay. “Coordinates?”</p><p>“Geocaching,” Clay breathed, his eyes tearing up a bit. “It used to be something we would do every summer. It was like our <em> thing </em>.”</p><p>George’s face fell. “Oh, Clay. If you want, I can sit this one out. I don’t want to intrude on something so special.”</p><p>“No, George. That’s the point. He wants us to make new memories together. It’s his way of doing all these things with me just like old times. But now I get to do them all with you.”</p><p>George’s face scrunched up and he pulled Clay into a tight hug.</p><p>Clay chuckled lightly, holding George close before pulling away to wipe at his eyes. “I’m going to bed. Are you gonna join me?”</p><p>George hummed, getting off the bed and walking over to the desk. “Not tonight. I’m going to work on that photo album for your parents. I’ll come to bed when I’m done.”</p><p>“Alright. Goodnight, George,” Clay sighed, slipping under the covers with a smile.</p><p>“Goodnight, Clay,” George replied, smiling softly at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this,,, might have been my favorite chapter to write. maybe i just like writing tommy. those coordinates at the end are Minecraft coords for a jungle in my singleplayer world bc i don't know how real-life coordinates work lol</p><p>anyway if you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment bc it warms my heart and reminds me that im not just putting in this work for nothing ahha. also if you want to do art for this fic, please tag me! @miraculousmultifan on tumblr and instagram and @mirclousmultifn on twitter! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grinch, Gazebo, and Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas Eve chapter!! Drista, Dream, and George watch the Grinch together. George and Dream head to the gazebo. They "decorate" cookies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay tossed and turned the whole night. Of course, he had slept at least a few hours, but not consecutively. He couldn't understand what had made the last night any different than the rest of the week, but obviously, it had disrupted his sleep. Once his frustration had reached its peak, Clay sat up in bed and huffed, frowning when he noticed the space next to him was empty.</p><p>Looking around the room, his gaze fell on George slumped over the desk, snoring softly. Clay smiled fondly, stepping out of bed, and padding over to check on him. As he got closer to the desk, he got a better look at what George was working on and gasped.</p><p>Laying on the desk were photos George had taken over the week without Clay knowing. There was at least one from each trip, but it looked like he had even included some photos with Clay’s friends as well as Drista, Chad, and Jessica. Clay didn’t know what any of it was for, but it warmed his heart that George enjoyed his time so much that he was documenting it in such a way that it could last for a long time.</p><p>Smiling fondly, Clay lifted George’s head from the desk and used his fingers to softly press out the creases that had formed on George’s cheek. Running a hand through his hair, Clay whispered, “Hey, Georgie. You should come to bed. You’re going to hurt your back hunched over like this.”</p><p>George mumbled a half-hearted protest, letting Clay pick him up out of the chair and take him over to the bed. He tucked George under the covers before moving back to the desk to organize it and keep everything in a place so George could find it.</p><p>Checking his phone for the time, he sighed when he realized it was only three in the morning. Crawling back into the bed, he pulled the covers over him, freezing when George immediately clung onto his waist.</p><p>They only managed a few more hours of sleep before Drista came thumping up the stairs.</p><p>“Clay, come on! It’s movie time!”</p><p>Clay groaned and rolled over, stiffening when he managed to open his eyes. George was still laying with his hands around Clay’s waist, but now his forehead was pressed up against Clay’s collarbone, breathing warm breaths against his chest.</p><p>Clay looked at George for a bit longer before looking back up at Drista and saying, “Why don’t you give us a few minutes? I’m expecting breakfast to be ready by the time we’re down since you’re disturbing me from my beauty sleep.”</p><p>“You don’t need it,” George murmured, raising his face slightly so that he was speaking directly into Clay’s ear. His eyes widened as he took in the words, flushing brightly when Drista started cackling.</p><p>Clay made a shooing motion at her, scowling, before turning to George to wake him up gently.</p><p>“Wake up, Georgie. Drista wants us to watch a movie with her.” George groaned and pressed his face into the crook of Clay’s neck in protest. Clay blushed and weakly lifted George’s face away to run a hand through his hair and say, “Oh, c’mon. It’s a tradition. I don’t want to disappoint her.”</p><p>George groggily opened his eyes fully to see their positions and froze. Clay laughed and slipped out of the bed. “Good morning. Let me get ready, and then we can head down and get some breakfast.”</p><p>Leaving George to get dressed, Clay took some clothes into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was done, he headed downstairs to wait for George to join him. Taking a seat at the bar, Mrs. Houston set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of him.</p><p>“Hey, mom. What movie did Drista pick out this year? We’re probably going to go through duplicates soon…”</p><p>His mother just laughed lightly before smiling at him. “I think you’re re-watching the Grinch. She didn’t know if George had already seen it and she wanted to see his reactions.”</p><p>“That’s fair. It is one of her favorites. I just hope he likes it.”</p><p>Mrs. Houston just smiled at him knowingly as George walked in yawning and stretching his arms so that his shirt rode up a little. Clay whipped back around to face his mother, his face cherry-red and pouting when Mrs. Houston tried (and failed) to stifle her laughter. She set out a plate for George before leaving to join Mr. Houston in the dining room and eat her own breakfast.</p><p>George turned to Clay to say, before immediately shoveling food into his mouth, “So, what’s the plan for today?”</p><p>“Well, Drista always has us watch a Christmas movie the morning of Christmas Eve. We still need to head to the coordinates from the letter, but I know where it is, so that should be fine. We’re going to help cook Christmas dinner, though. Mom’s going to need a lot of help. She did say we could bake cookies after, too, if you want to do that!” Clay listed their itinerary, counting each thing on a finger before diving back into his breakfast.</p><p>George smiled at him. “Sounds like fun! Your family has a lot of really cool traditions.” Clay just nodded in agreement, letting them finish their breakfast in comfortable silence before Drista would inevitably bust in and ruin it.</p><p>Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.</p><p>“Are you guys ready? I have a very special movie picked out this year. You better enjoy it or I’m going to cancel Christmas.” Drista jumped up and down, grabbing George’s arm while he was trying to clean their dishes and pulling him towards the living room.</p><p>“Very topical,” Clay muttered under his breath, laughing when Drista glared at him. He took the dishes out of George's hands and let Drista carry him away. He would join them in a moment.</p><p>“<em>Clay</em>! Make sure you make some popcorn! We can’t have movies without popcorn!”</p><p>Clay rolled his eyes at his sister since she couldn’t see and set about making the popcorn while eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>“So… What movie are we watching?”</p><p>“That’s a surprise! It <em> is </em> one of my favorites though, so you better tell me how much you love it or I will make sure you are uninvited from next Christmas.”</p><p>“Next Christmas?”</p><p>“Well, <em> yeah</em>! Clay is like… <em> obsessed </em>with you. If you don’t come back for next year, I’m pretty sure he’ll be <em> devastated </em>!”</p><p>Running in before Drista could embarrass him in front of George any further, Clay practically shoved the popcorn into Drista’s lap and flopped down next to George. “<em>Oooookay</em>! Movie time! Boy, I sure love movies! Don’t you guys just <em> love </em> movies?”</p><p>Drista just cackled as she started the movie while George stared at Clay, confused. Clay settled back into the couch, not sitting as stiff now that it seemed like Drista wouldn’t embarrass him anymore.</p><p>They watched the movie like every teenager does when with friends. Making comments and giving all their friends a character in the movie that is the most like them.</p><p>“George, you’re the Grinch,” Clay said smugly, reaching over to put his arm around George’s shoulder.</p><p>George pouted. “Why am <em> I </em>the Grinch? I’ve literally done every Christmas-y thing imaginable with you this week.”</p><p>“Well, because I said so obviously.”</p><p>Drista jumped in with a, “Well, if George is the Grinch, then you have to be Martha May Whovier.” </p><p>They all watched as Martha used a machine gun cannon to decorate her house from head to toe with Christmas lights (very sexily), and George burst out laughing. “Oh my god, yes! You are Martha May Whovier. Your house is literally <em> covered </em> with Christmas lights.”</p><p>Clay didn’t dignify that with a response, looking away haughtily but still not pulling his arm away from George’s shoulders. He opened his eyes to give Drista a glare since she knew <em>exactly </em>how the movie ended. Drista just stuck her tongue out before giving him a wink and a pointed look at where George was tucked into his side with his feet pulled up on the couch. They had both claimed that they were snuggled together because the couch was too small, but they were only fooling themselves.</p><p>Clay rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but agree that George did look pretty comfortable so close to him. Maybe George… Maybe he felt the same way. Oh, well. Clay could dream. He chuckled lightly to himself at that, waving away George’s curious look.</p><p>They bantered their way through the rest of the movie until Clay realized that George hadn’t been shooting back with any one-liners in a while. He looked over to see George snoring softly with his head leaned back onto the cushion. When Clay shifted, George moved as well, his head falling to rest on Clay’s shoulder. Clay’s eyes widened, and he looked to Drista for help, but of course, she made no move to help him. She just grinned and snapped a picture of them before changing her phone to selfie mode and taking one of the three of them, throwing up peace signs and sticking out her tongue.</p><p>Unfortunately, she left her flash on, so George groaned and blinked, opening his eyes to see Drista taking another photo now that he was awake. He tried his best to grin, but the post-nap haze wasn’t helping.</p><p>He woke up just in time to watch the finale of the movie though, his eyes widening as he watched Martha May Whovier slide off the bag of gifts and give Augustus May Who his ring back only to claim that she was in love with the Grinch. Feeling a bit daring, he looked up at Clay and said, “Well, you’ve seen this movie before, and you didn’t protest so… Do you have a ring for me, Clay?” He batted his eyelashes flirtily, giggling when Clay only pushed his face away with a huff.</p><p>They watched the rest of the movie with George never pulling away from Clay’s side, but once the credits started rolling, Drista jumped up and grabbed George’s arm, pulling him away and yelling, “Alright, George! You’re taking me to the mall. See you later, Clay!”</p><p>George sent one last (almost longing) look back at Clay before letting Drista drag him out the front door.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>“So, what are you getting Clay for Christmas?” Drista asked George slyly as she slid into the passenger seat of Clay’s car.</p><p>George sat down in the driver’s seat, patting his pockets before getting hit in the face with the keys when Drista threw them at him. He grumbled as he started the car before turning to her with a sheepish frown. “I don’t know… I couldn’t think of something to give him that would fully show my gratitude to him and your family.”</p><p>“Well, <em> I </em> have thought of the <em>perfect </em>thing! Take me to the mall! We are getting Clay a Christmas gift from his favorite person in this family.”</p><p>“You?” George asked curiously?</p><p>“No, George! <em> You</em>, obviously,” Drista exclaimed, looking at George with an exaggeratedly disappointed expression.</p><p>George just chuckled like “Yeah, sure” and focused on getting them to the mall.</p><p>As soon as they arrived, Drista hopped out and pulled George through to the Build-A-Bear on the second floor.</p><p>George looked around, confused at all the different options, before turning to Drista to ask, “What are we doing <em> here </em>?”</p><p>Drista giggled, walking in to look through the regular teddy bears before looking back at George from over her shoulder. “Clay would never tell you this, but he <em>loves </em>stuffed animals. I thought it would be really cool if you got him a teddy bear that looked like you! I know he’s gonna miss you a lot when you leave, so this would give him something to remember you by until you come back.”</p><p>George blushed, imagining Clay holding a teddy-George close to his chest as he slept soundly, and he knew right then that he <em>needed </em>to get Clay this plushie.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s do this!”</p><p>Drista cheered, immediately helping George start the process of picking out the perfect bear.</p><p>George looked through all the options and decided (with Drista’s input) on a soft brown bear about the same color as his hair. They walked over to the sound station where George got the opportunity to make a custom sound. He debated to himself before eventually giving in.</p><p>Stepping up to record his sound, George said warmly, “Merry Christmas, Clay.” He had wanted to go for something a bit sappier, but he wasn’t sure how well it would be received.</p><p>Drista made a fake gagging motion before laughing and leading him to the stuffing area where the worker looked up at them tiredly.</p><p>George thought for a second before saying, “Can you make it as cuddly as possible?” </p><p>Next to him, Drista’s face lit up and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “Oh, Clay is going to <em> love </em> this.”</p><p>The worker nodded, taking the bear casing out of George’s hands before saying, “You might want to look away for this.” Without waiting for George to do so, the worker shoved the stuffing tube up the bear’s only hole. George winced and looked away, trying not to think about how this bear was supposed to be a manifestation of himself.</p><p>After they were sufficiently traumatized and the bear was sufficiently stuffed, the worker handed it back, unfazed.</p><p>They both walked, silently, to the cleaning station where George gingerly fluffed up the bear’s fur to make it as cute as possible.</p><p>Once he was done, Drista jumped up and down, apparently losing her previous trauma. “Now you get to dress it! How should we do this? We want it to look like you. Unless… you want it to be naked?”</p><p>George screeched and covered his ever flushing face. He glared at her, not giving her the satisfaction of a response before taking a look around at all the clothing options. He took one look at the little bear glasses before making a beeline to that section. “Drista! They have little clout goggles. This is perfect!”</p><p>“How is this perfect?” She asked. “I have never seen you wear clout goggles.”</p><p>George turned back to her sheepishly. “It’s um… actually a part of my Minecraft skin. Clay mentioned wanting to play with me, but we haven’t gotten the chance. I thought I’d make my bear into a version of my Minecraft skin.”</p><p>“That’s cute. Why don’t you pick out a shirt and then we can finish up?” Drista made her way over to the naming counter while George picked out a blue shirt with a red-looking square in the middle.</p><p>They met up at the counter where Drista had already typed in “Georgie” in the name slot. George thought back to the plushie that Clay had won for him at the arcade a couple days ago and smiled. He nodded at Drista, and she pressed enter, their bear-building adventure coming to an end.</p><p>After George paid, they headed back out to the car, Drista managing to convince him to get them ice cream on the way out. When they arrived at home, Drista went in first to distract Clay so that George could go straight to the attic and wrap it before Clay could get a look.</p><p>He wrapped it and set it under their tree with a little tag, whipping around when Clay tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Georgie!” Clay smiled at him and George blushed at the nickname. “You ready to go to the coordinates? We have a while to spend out there before we need to be back to help with dinner and bake Christmas cookies.”</p><p>George nodded, smiling up at him widely.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Clay turned on his Christmas playlist, <em> Like It’s Christmas </em>by the Jonas Brothers floating out of the speakers softly. George was bobbing his head side to side with a small smile as he looked out the window. Clay’s eyes softened ever further every time his gaze flicked over to see George so comfortable.</p><p>When Clay parked the car, George looked out the window to see that they had arrived at a park with luscious trees and beautiful flower patches. Clay got out of the car and walked over to open George’s door for him.</p><p>“Ohoho! What a gentleman! Thank you, Sir Dream.” Continuing on with the joke, Clay bowed and held out his elbow for George to take. He did so, giggling as Clay led them through the park on the path until they reached a gazebo that was elevated and overlooking a nearby pond with geese snuggling up against each other.</p><p>“So this is where the coordinates match. My grandfather used to take me here after all of our outings. Sometimes we would eat ice cream. Sometimes he would bring a little radio for us to listen to. This was a very special place for us.”</p><p>“Then why would he want you to bring <em> me </em>here?”</p><p>Clay smiled down at him fondly as they stood in the center of the gazebo, the fairy lights draped along the sides twinkling and casting a beautiful glow on George’s face. “I think I know why,” Clay murmured.</p><p>George’s eyes widened, and he flicked his gaze up to the ceiling, praying to the Hallmark gods that someone had placed mistletoe in this perfect spot for this perfect moment. Sure enough, there it was. George smiled and leaned up on his tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to Clay’s cheek. If it was closer to his mouth than would be expected of a cheek kiss, it didn’t matter. How could anyone judge him, after all?</p><p>Clay flushed bright red, and he reached a hand up to touch the spot where George had kissed him. Before he could say anything, George pointed up at the mistletoe, scared of how Clay would react if he thought George had done it of his own accord. Which, if you think about it, he kind of had. Clay hadn’t noticed the mistletoe. He could’ve pretended he hadn’t seen it. </p><p>Clay just nodded back down at him, looking a little disappointed. But that couldn’t be right. What did he have to be disappointed about?</p><p>Luckily, the awkward tension that was starting to fill the air dissipated as two girls skipped down the path towards the gazebo, holding hands. The taller one with curly hair looked up and saw them standing closely together under the shelter of the gazebo, and her eyes lit up. Leading her friend over to the gazebo, she introduced herself.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Chauncey! Sorry to interrupt you guys, but this gazebo is like… the <em>perfect </em>photography spot. If you’d like, we can take a picture of you guys so you have like a Christmas Eve keepsake. My friend Dee even brought her Polaroid tonight!”</p><p>At the mention of the Polaroid, George got excited. “That would be great, actually! Do you think you could take one with our phones and also with the camera?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course!” Dee said, smiling up at them.</p><p>Chauncey led both boys in front of the gazebo and positioned them in a way that the lighting would highlight them best. She was determined to make this the best photo she had ever taken in her life. </p><p>“Could you stand closer together? Maybe put your arms around each other?”</p><p>The boys did as she asked, Clay putting his arm around George’s shoulder as George leaned in and rested his head on Clay’s shoulder, holding his waist lightly.</p><p>“Okay, now pretend I said something funny. I know you haven’t known me all that long, but I’m actually quite hilarious.” She paused for a moment, lowering Clay’s phone. “You know what? Give me a moment. I’m gonna think of something <em> really </em> funny.” She thought for a second, her hand on her chin, before grinning up at them. “Okay, so geese may be menaces, but I love them very much. Did you know that geese love arson? I once watched a goose steal a sandwich right out of a man’s hands until it was almost mauled to death by his cat.” She sighed. “I love geese so much.”</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment before Clay burst out into wheezes, holding onto George for dear life as he tried not to fall over. “Oh my god, help! I’m lightheaded! WHAT WAS THAT?”</p><p>Chauncey watched as George smiled fondly up at Clay as he continued wheezing, and she got a bright idea. Nudging Dee, she gestured to the phone and took a photo of the two of them like that. Dee nodded in agreement, taking one with her Polaroid while Chauncey switched to George’s phone. Their bond was so strong that they could read each other’s minds. One look was all it took for the two of them to be on the same page.</p><p>Once Clay was done wheezing, they took another few of them posing nicely before giving the phones back. Dee handed the two Polaroids she had taken to George, and he smiled at her gratefully.</p><p>George snuck a glance over to Clay to see him smiling sappily down at his phone as he changed his lock screen to the photo of him wheezing.</p><p>Both boys waved the two girls goodbye, thanking them as they headed on their way through the park. Probably to find another geese pond to encourage them to wreak havoc.</p><p>They walked back up to the gazebo, and Clay moved to the back pillar, reaching into a small slot that George has not noticed, only to pull out the next letter.</p><p>“I figured that’s where he would put it. We used to write notes to each other and put them there. He would put candy in there for me, too,” Clay said, still facing away from George, staring down at the letter.</p><p>George stepped closer and put a hand on Clay’s shoulder. “You were really close, huh?”</p><p>Clay didn’t answer right away, but his sniffle seemed to echo through the park as his face scrunched up and his nose started stinging.</p><p>“Can I hug you?” George asked quietly.</p><p>Clay nodded, and George wrapped his arms around Clay’s waist and pressed his face into his back. After a few seconds, Clay turned around to rest his forehead on the top of George’s head and hug him back while George leaned against his chest. They stood there like that for a while, Christmas classics floating on the chill breeze and making their way into their ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll be home for Christmas </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can count on me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please have snow and mistletoe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And presents by the tree </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, George started swaying them back and forth to the rhythm of the song, almost waltzing them in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Christmas Eve will find me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where the love light gleams </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be home for Christmas </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If only in my dreams </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Clay pulled away fully, giving George a grateful expression as he ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, George. I don’t know what I would do without you. How do you know just what to do to make me feel better?”</p><p>George shrugged. “I don’t know. I think we might be connected. I feel sort of the same way.”</p><p>Before Clay could respond, his phone rang. “Hey, Mom! Yeah, we’re on our way back. How much did you need help with? Okay, we can do that. And then can we bake cookies? Great! See you soon. Bye, I love you!”</p><p>George watched as Clay sighed and put his phone in his back pocket, offering his elbow to George once again so they could leave the same as they entered (although maybe not fully).</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Helping with the rest of the Christmas Eve dinner was easy. Mrs. Houston didn’t need them for much, so after they cleaned the kitchen to the tune of Clay’s Christmas playlist, they got started on their Christmas cookies.</p><p>George collected all the ingredients while Clay got the tools. They were making the cookies from scratch, of course. They wouldn’t be proper Houston Christmas cookies if they weren’t. Just as Clay started pouring the dry ingredients into a big mixing bowl, George walked over with the flour and tripped, accidentally spilling some flour down the back of Clay’s long sleeve shirt. </p><p>Clay turned around slowly, sticking George with a solemn stare.</p><p>George gave him a sheepish smile and a wave with one hand.</p><p>Clay launched himself at George, taking a handful of the flour and sprinkling it over George’s hair before smearing it down the front of his shirt. That would teach George not to start something he couldn’t finish. He took the flour out of George’s hands and set it down next to him while he beat the butter and shortener. </p><p>Little did he know, George was plotting to himself to find a way to get back at him, pretending that all was forgiven and they were back to being close good friends that were secretly pining after each other.</p><p>George stepped up next to Clay, watching him as he methodically mixed the sugar and salt into the mixture before adding the eggs and vanilla. George had tried to convince him to add chocolate chips, but apparently, they were making sugar cookies, and chocolate chips were a no-go.</p><p>George found his moment when Clay starting beating the first bit of flour into the mixture. He leaned forward as if he was trying to get a good look before inconspicuously nudging the packet of flour so that some of it spilled all over the table, splashing up to coat the side of Clay’s sleeve as well.</p><p>“Oops, sorry! I didn’t mean to spill it,” George said, pouting up at Clay. </p><p>The man in question fell for it instantly, melting at George’s newly found puppy-dog eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Georgie! We can clean it up later. This is all part of the fun.”</p><p>Haha, gottem. George smiled sweetly up at him before turning back to watch Clay work. He poured in the rest of the needed flour to fold it into the rest of the dough delicately. Despite working hard to not spill everything, Clay’s arms were still working hard, and George tried his best not to stare at the way his muscles flexed as he mixed. </p><p>Shaking himself out of it, he decided to find the cookie cutters, trying to be a little more helpful than he was currently being. Once they were ready, they worked as a team with Clay rolling out the dough as George used the cookie cutters to cut out little Christmas trees and Santas and reindeer and presents.</p><p>After putting them in the oven, Clay left to the attic to wrap his remaining gifts, so George took over the flour clean-up. About halfway through, Mrs. Houston walked in, grimacing when she saw the mess.</p><p>“Here, dear. Let me help you with that.”</p><p>Together, the two of them made quick work of the kitchen, letting George take a break in the living room to grab a quick nap while he waited for Clay to come down and the cookies to bake. He hadn’t slept for more than five hours that night, and the nap on Clay’s shoulder in the morning was so short that it couldn’t count for anything. He leaned his head back and let himself drift into a warm sleep.</p><p>He was awoken by Clay lightly shaking his shoulder and murmuring, “George, wake up. The cookies are out of the oven now. Do you want to help me decorate?”</p><p>George nodded, struggling to stand up and keep his balance as he continued to wake up. Following Clay into the kitchen, his eyes widened as he took in the amount of decorating materials that were set out on the counter.</p><p>“You like them?” Clay asked, a mischievous smile spreading on his face. George’s eyes narrowed. Clay was up to something.</p><p>Clay wasn’t an idiot. He knew that George had knocked the flour over on purpose. Okay, <em> maybe </em>his vengeance had faltered when he had been struck with those gorgeous eyes, but do not be fooled. He had created a plan almost on the spot, taking into account his new weakness.</p><p>Taking one of the icing piping bags into his hand, he gestured at the table. “Go ahead, George. Pick your weapon of choice and get decorating.”</p><p>Weapon of choice, he says. Well, George can work with that. Which item has the most range with a good amount of damage? He didn’t want to get too close to whatever Clay had up his sleeve. In Minecraft, he was pretty good with a bow, but obviously, that didn’t help in a cookie decorating fight. Sprinkles might be good, but they wouldn’t destroy Clay like he really wanted. A piping bag should be the way to go. If he got one or two, he could always squeeze a big shot and have another as a backup.</p><p>Grabbing two of the other piping bags, George looked at Clay with a challenging look in his eyes. Clay just grinned at him and turned to the cookies he had set onto a plate in front of him.</p><p>“Grab a plate and pick your favorite cookies from the pile. Once you have a few you like, you can start decorating with me.”</p><p>Huh? Well, George wasn’t going to complain if Clay wasn’t actually starting a war. It would suck if he had to clean the kitchen <em>again</em>. He got to work on his own cookies, picking out at least one of every shape. With his Santa, he piped red frosting for the coat and hat before using white frosting to make his beard and coat and hat accents. Deciding to be a bit fancier, he took some of the white sprinkles and shook them over the white frosting bits to make them pop out a bit more.</p><p>Taking a look over at Clay’s station, his face scrunched up in disgust when he saw that absolute <em>hack-job </em>that Clay was making.</p><p>Unfortunately, that was all it took for Clay to enact stage one of his plan. He took the piping bag that was sitting on the counter next to him and pointed it at George, shooting him straight in the nose with frosting.</p><p>“Awww, Georgie… You have a little something there. Let me help you!” Stepping closer, he licked the pad of his thumb and reached out to brush the frosting away. George frowned, taking the chance to stick his hand in the pile of frosting he had accidentally made next to his station while he was figuring out how the piping bags worked. Just as Clay was about to touch his face, he reached up and smeared his hand across Clay’s cheek.</p><p>“Look’s like you’ve got a little something too, Clay. I think I can fix it.”</p><p>Before Clay got the chance to react, George took the sprinkler bottle, only allowing Clay a “Close your eyes” before he tossed the sprinkles at his cheek. They stuck, painting Clay a bright blue.</p><p>Clay growled, the sounds sending blood rushing straight to George’s face. His eyes lidded and he moved to lean in a bit. Clay leaned in too, murmuring in George’s ear, “It’s on.” He immediately pulled back, leaving George reeling as he grabbing a bottle of sprinkles with his other hand. Drawing a heart of George’s cheek with bright green frosting (George won’t be able to see it, so it’s fine), Clay grabbed his sprinkles and threw some onto it.</p><p>George glared. He reached up to pipe a little blue snowman on top of Clay’s head, but just before he could, Clay snatched his wrist, consequently pulling him close.</p><p>At that moment, Mrs. Houston walked back into the kitchen, investigating the sounds and hoping they didn’t have another snake or gecko problem. No gecko problem. Just her son and (hopefully) future son-in-law having a decorating battle to the death. She frowned at the mess and decided to save George from cleaning it up (as well as from combusting for the close proximity with Clay).</p><p>“Clay, come on! George and I just cleaned this kitchen up practically thirty minutes ago. I thought you knew better than to make a mess in front of guests. I will not let George clean the kitchen for the second time in an hour. Clean this mess yourself and then meet us for dinner. Let’s hope we’ll have some decorated cookies by then.” She walked over to grab George’s plate of decorated cookies before taking George’s arm and pulling him out of Clay’s grasp, leading him to the bathroom to clean off the frosting.</p><p>Before she could help him clean the frosting off his cheek, George turned to Mrs. Houston to ask, “Can I take a photo with my savior before my battle wounds heal?”</p><p>“Of course, honey.”</p><p>George held up his arms for a selfie, tilting his face to the side to get the frosting on his cheek in the photo, Mrs. Houston’s delicate hand holding his waist as he put his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>The picture turned out nicely, so George prepared to wash the frosting off his face before he noticed what Clay had drawn. He tilted his head back and forth, admiring how perfect Clay managed to make a heart with a hastily made piping bag made from a Ziploc bag.</p><p>“He did a good job, huh?” Mrs. Houston smiled at him amusedly. “You know, Clay seems a lot different now that you’re staying with us. In a good way. He’s really happy. Thank you for bringing my baby boy back to his old self. Everyone in the family loves having you here, and you better believe it.”</p><p>George blushed, looking away from the mirror, to look in shock at Mrs. Houston. “Really? I have had a lot of fun with him this week. It already feels like we’ve known each other for years. Is it weird to say that I uh… I don’t really want to leave? I mean I’ve only got one more full day left with everyone.”</p><p>“Sweetie, we don’t want you to leave either. You could stay forever and we’d let you. And you’re <em> definitely </em> always welcome back.” Mrs. Houston reached over to run her hand up and down his arm, smiling warmly before turning around to leave the bathroom and let him clean himself up. By the time he was done (he took his time because he didn’t really want to clean the heart off), dinner was already set up on platters in the dining room.</p><p>George made his way to the dining room to sit with everyone, stopping to check on Clay in the kitchen. He looked around to see the kitchen still slightly messy, but most of it had been cleaned up. He didn’t, however, see Clay anywhere.</p><p>Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.</p><p>“Guess who?” A very familiar voice whispered into his ear.</p><p>George turned around, grinning as he made eye contact with Clay before realizing that his hands were still covered in frosting. “<em>Clay</em>,” he whined. “Come on, I just washed it all off!” He slapped Clay’s chest playfully. Walking over to the kitchen sink, he splashed water on his face to get the residual frosting off. </p><p>He turned around to glare at Clay, freezing when he stepped closer and reached out a hand. Wiping the frosting George had missed around his temples with two fingers, Clay stuck them in his mouth to clean them off. “You missed some.”</p><p>George didn’t say anything, too busy standing there in shock, staring at Clay’s mouth. He knew. He had to know. He knew that George was starting to fall for him, and he had decided to mess with him. George tried to drag his eyes away from his mouth to smile up at him weakly. “Thanks. Dinner time!”</p><p>Christmas Eve dinner was not tense which George was thankful for. Everyone took over the conversation, sharing everything and nothing. George had decided to sit next to Chad and Drista, but that just meant that Clay was sitting across from him. The whole dinner, he kept bumping his feet against George’s with his stupid long legs. Couldn’t he tell that George wasn’t in the mood to play footsie with him?</p><p>Electing to ignore Clay, George turned to Chad to ask him about how his fishing trip went with Uncle Tom the day before. Chad was very excited to share with him, and George enjoyed listening. Based on Clay’s description, he had assumed that Chad would be annoying, but George found him more endearing than anything. He was sixteen and still had the excited-puppy quality about him.</p><p>Of course, Drista tried to tease George and Clay, and Clay definitely rose to the bait, but George wasn’t really having it. He just rolled his eyes or laughed, not really answering her with anything more than several words.</p><p>Once everyone was finished eating, George thanked Mrs. Houston, Mr. Houston, and Aunt Julie for the lovely meal (Uncle Tom was busy playing games with Chad and chatting up Drista in the living room), before heading upstairs to finish wrapping his presents and making the scrapbook. He was done before Clay had joined him upstairs, so he took a quick shower before slipping into bed. With the lack of sleep he had gotten all day, he was asleep within minutes, although it was more restless than he has grown accustomed to.</p><p>The last thought in his mind before he drifted off was bitter as he felt tears prick his eyes from being made fun of by the same man he was beginning to fall <em>heavily </em>for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually love like,,,, every scene in this chapter. all the oc family members that i made literally light up my life. yes chad is my favorite. no i will not elaborate. also this was definitely supposed to be uploaded yesterday but i fell asleep whoops. christmas chapter soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family Christmas time pog!! Basically it's just the fam celebrating Christmas together :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! i actually planned to get this chapter out on the 25th but well that kind of fell apart so im glad you're all still here. (i don't know if you noticed, but i updated the chapter count) THATA RIGHT, IM GONNA WRITE AN EPILOGUE TO THIS FIC! i feel like the ending wouldn't have been fully satisfying if i didn't, so good news! you get more content!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up to see Clay pacing in his pajamas at the foot of the bed. As soon as he noticed George blinking sleepily up at him, he bounded over and yanked George out of bed excitedly. It was almost like he was determined to make George think he wasn’t disgusted with him. That he wasn’t actually making fun of him. That jerk.</p><p>“Alright, Christmas time! Let’s go, hurry up!” Clay danced around George smiling widely, still holding his hand. </p><p>Clay led a pajama-clad George down the stairs, bouncing up and down on his heels while George yawned and rubbed at his eyes, scowling.</p><p>“Seriously. I am not used to being up this early. Why couldn’t we sleep in again?” George said, pulling his hand out of Clay’s grasp.</p><p>“I told you! It’s a tradition! Come on, come on, you’re gonna love it!” Clay was acting like a kid on Christmas morning. Which… he sort of was. There was no reason to be ashamed, though. He was with his family on Christmas again!</p><p>George followed Clay down the stairs, his brows raising at the stockings laid out over all the living room chairs. He watched as Clay sped forward, taking a seat on the floor and gesturing for George to follow. He took a tentative step forward, but he didn’t get very far. Almost knocking him over, Chad sped past him, launching himself towards the chair with his stocking on it.</p><p>George took a seat next to Clay on the ground, leaning a little farther away than he used to. Clay wiggled, waiting for the adults (although technically they should be included in that) to join them in the living room so they could get started.</p><p>They heard the chattering before they saw them, Mrs. Houston with a cup of coffee in her hand and Mr. Houston with his reading glasses still on. Aunt Julie was holding something that George could quite make out.</p><p>As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up. “Oh, George! I sure hope you weren’t feeling left out. I have a stocking for you here. I only finished it last night, but it seems Santa still managed to sneak some surprises in for you,” She said, giving him a wink. He smiled at her. This family really was trying to make him feel at home.</p><p>Aunt Julie set down his stocking right next to Clay’s before turning back to grab her mug of mulled wine, sitting on the armrest next to Chad and his stocking.</p><p>Drista and Jessica came down next, taking their places and greeting everyone. They all waited, just chatting until everyone was ready to start. Aunt Julie and Mrs. Houston got out their cameras to film everyone’s reactions.</p><p>George let everyone else go first, still feeling a bit awkward about intruding on their Christmas. He watched Chad light up at his new fishing lures and his new bobber, along with a new fish-themed pajama set. Overall he seemed really happy, and it made George smile. He really was a sweet boy. This whole family just made him feel soft and cozy, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Especially now.</p><p>Shaking his head, his gaze drifted over to Jessica and Drista who were opening their stockings together, making comments about what the other girl had gotten, and smiling together. Jessica pulled out a couple fun hair-clips and necklaces and modeled them, spinning around in circles while Drista laughed. Taking her new set of pajamas, Drista held them in front of her and posed while Mrs. Houston took her picture. Seeing George watching her, Drista stuck her tongue out at him and gestured at his own stocking.</p><p>Sitting back, George started opening his stocking, surprised when he looked over to see that Clay had been waiting for him. He gave the man a tiny smile before turning back to his stocking. It looked like it could have been store-bought. But upon closer inspection, George noticed how his matched the rest of the family's. The only difference was that it had his name stitched along the fabric, accompanied by little drawings that seemed customized to him. George's heart warmed to the thought that Aunt Julie went through the extra effort to make him feel like a part of the family. And only after a week of knowing him too.</p><p>Taking a look inside his stocking, he was surprised to find a pair of white clout goggles. He glanced over at Drista to see that she was smirking at him and gesturing for him to put them on. He put them over his eyes and made finger guns at her, smiling when she snorted and nudged Jessica to look over at him as well. Jessica smiled and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>George chuckled lightly, pushing the goggles up so they rested on top of his head while he looked through the rest of his stocking. He looked up a couple times to see the rest of the “kids'' pulling out similar things. Mouthwash, Hershey’s kisses, a new toothbrush, a<em> whole orange</em>? Taking out his orange, George turned to Clay with a confused expression, frowning when he started laughing.</p><p>“It’s a tradition in our family. For as long as I can remember, we’ve always had an orange at the bottom of our stockings. I don’t know when it started, but it’s nice to have some sense of routine.” Clay said, grinning as he unearthed his own orange.</p><p>George smiled back at him, but he jumped when he noticed Mr. Houston standing in front of him with a Santa hat on.</p><p>“Ho ho ho! George, it has come to my attention that you have not received a pajama set on this fine Christmas morning. Let Santa fix that up for you.” Mr. Houston passed him a pajama set that matched Clay’s and gave him a little wink before moving to Chad and Drista to take photos with them.</p><p>“Look, Georgie! Now we can match! Why don’t we put them on? At least until after presents. I think everyone else will be putting theirs on too.”</p><p>George shrugged in agreement, following Clay up to the attic. Why did he seem so excited to match with George? Wasn’t he just messing with him? The mixed messages were making his head spin. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Clay jumped and ran over to his bedside table.</p><p>“We totally forgot to read Grandpa’s letter! I guess we must have been super tired yesterday…” Clay sat down on the bed, setting his pajamas behind him as he opened the letter. George took a tentative seat next to him and started reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest Clay, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ve come to the end of my scavenger hunt now. I hope you had fun along the way! I’m sorry, my boy, but I don’t have a real gift to give you. The gold at the end of the rainbow, if you will. I hope the time you spent together and the memories you made can be enough. Maybe I even made your Christmas more interesting! You mean very much to me, and all I want is for you to be happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you like the trip down Nostalgia Lane? When I was placing these letters, it certainly was nice to relive old times in all the locations we use to share together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clay’s partner-in-crime. If you’re reading this, did you have fun too? This was always meant to be a two-person adventure, and I can only hope that you feel closer to Clay after all of this. If he let you on this journey with him, he must really care about you. Don’t hurt him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As always, I love you very much, and you mean the world to me, my boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love From, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone kept telling George that Clay cared for him, but he wasn’t sure that was true. Of course, they were all his family members, but they hadn’t seen their private moments. They hadn’t seen the way Clay had looked at him after that cookie fight. He was messing with George, and that’s all there was to it.</p><p>George looked over to see how Clay reacted and… He was crying again, his eyes closed with the letter pressed close to his chest. As much as George was anxious around Clay now, he had seen so much of him throughout the past week that he couldn’t just leave him to cry without being comforted.</p><p>Leaning closer, George sat so their thighs were pressed together and wrapped his arm around Clay’s waist. Taking his prompting, Clay turned to face George and pressed his face into his chest, setting the letter carefully to the side so that he could hold George closer. George rubbed his back slowly, letting Clay sniffle into his shirt. Eventually, he gave in and rested his chin on Clay’s shoulder, leaning their heads together. Clay already knew, right? So he wasn’t incriminating himself any further.</p><p>Pulling away, Clay smiled at him, folding the letter neatly and putting it back into the envelope before standing up and heading to the bathroom to change into his new pajamas. “I’ll meet you downstairs, alright?”</p><p>George changed quickly, joining the rest of the family downstairs for breakfast, making his plate, and sitting down next to Drista at the dining room table. Everyone was making small talk, enjoying the french toast that Uncle Tony had prepared for them. Apparently, it was his signature Christmas specialty. He finished his plate very quickly, getting up to grab more (along with a portion of bacon and scrambled eggs) once the conversation seemed to settle.</p><p>Clay joined him in the kitchen soon after he walked in, and they made their plates silently. At some points, they knew what the other needed without either man needing to speak, George passing Clay the plate of bacon at the same time Clay poured them both a glass of apple juice (Not orange juice. <em> Never </em>orange juice).</p><p>Sitting back down at the table, they lost themselves in the conversation, and George could almost feel his worries about his newfound infatuation for Clay fading away while they just enjoyed the moment together.</p><p>With breakfast finished, Drista and Chad took everyone’s plates to be washed while the rest of the family moved back into the living room for presents. Chad was dubbed the designated present-picker, and he started by finding a present under the tree for everyone, handing them out before everyone began opening in clockwise order starting with Uncle Tony.</p><p>By the last round, George had gotten a gift from almost everyone in the family. Drista had given him a signed copy of the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Signed by her, of course. He should’ve specified. Aunt Julie had knitted him a blue sweater. It was pretty simple but still impressive considering she had knitted the <em>whole sweater </em>as well as his stocking in less than a week. He made sure to give her a big hug and many thanks. He couldn’t wait to wear it on his cold airplane ride back to England. Jessica had kept his upcoming trip in mind as she gifted him a carrier for all his important items and documents he needed for his flight. He’d never had one before, but he definitely needed one. He had almost lost his passport on the flight over.</p><p>When it came time for George to receive Uncle Tony’s gift, the man got up from his recliner and headed to the kitchen. Walking back in, he handed George a mug with a little bow around the handle. The mug read “My name is Debra, and I’m a mom of 5 living in Kentucky, and I’m a Capricorn. Don’t mess with me or my babies, or you’ll never see the light of day again.” How they managed to fit all that onto a mug, George had no idea. At least the mug had hot chocolate in it that he could sip on while they went through the rest of the presents. Mr. Houston had gifted him a mason jar filled with chocolate-covered raisins. The jar was decorated like a little reindeer, and it was clear that he had done it himself. George was so surprised that Mr. Houston knew he much he loved those things that he giggled and shook the jar around like maracas excitedly.</p><p>Mrs. Houston had gifted him, so far, the best gift of them all. It was a small box with two pieces of paper in it. She gestured for George to read the note on top, so that was what he started with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merry Christmas George, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know if you knew this, but you have become a real part of our family now, so I thought I would treat you to a Houston family recipe. I’d like to make it with you before you leave, but if we don’t find the time, we can always video call and I can teach it to you like that. This particular recipe is one that I learned when I turned twenty-five, and although I missed your birthday, it is never too late to learn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let’s just hope you love chili. We do it a bit differently than you might be used to, but I hope you still enjoy it! (I also laminated the paper so that you can spill stuff on it and not worry). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mrs. Houston </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George jumped out of his seat and tackled Mrs. Houston in a hug, sniffling slightly into her shoulder and thanking her profusely. The sentiment was <em>very </em>well received, and Mrs. Houston was overjoyed that he accepted his induction into their family.</p><p>Chad had timidly walked over to George to place his gift in his hands, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “I hope you like it. I made it myself. You’re really cool, George.”</p><p>George looked down and a smile broke out on his face as he took in a <em> beautiful </em>drawing that Chad must have worked very hard on. In the drawing was Chad standing in between Clay and George. They all had big smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. He had even used watercolor to paint a sunset behind them.</p><p>George pulled Chad into a hug, noticing how nervous he looked. “Chad, thank you so much. It’s beautiful! How much time did it take you to finish this?”</p><p>Chad shrugged. “A couple days.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Chad! You didn’t need to spend that much time on me. I am honored that you would use your <em>talent </em>to make a gift for <em>me</em>. Thank you so much. You’re the coolest.”</p><p>Chad blushed and smiled at him, going back under the tree to pass out the rest of the presents.</p><p>Apparently, Chad had waited to give George’s gifts to everyone else last. Though since he was last in the order, he still had one last gift for himself, and it looked like it was from Clay. Which… great. That was fine. Hopefully, it wasn’t an empty box with a note that just said “haha i cant believe you thought i could love you”.</p><p>Uncle Tony opened his gift first, grinning at the new set of pranks he could use to traumatize his kids and coworkers. He thanked George with a long press of the whoopie cushion before miming that something smelled <em>real bad</em>. George laughed, just glad that he had picked out a good gift for at least one of the family members.</p><p>Aunt Julie was next, clapping excitedly when she pulled out the new sets of high-quality acrylic yarn and a new set of knitting needles in case she loses her current set. She thanked him profusely, already rambling about the kind of projects she could make with the new colors she had.</p><p>Drista smirked at him before showing everyone her new sheet music, cackling when everyone groaned. “Get ready for the time of your lives! I’m never going to stop playing these songs. Thank you, George, for fueling my obsession with annoying my family.” George laughed, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>Jessica gushed over her new vinyl record of evermore by Taylor Swift, thanking George (and Drista) for getting her something she had been looking for since it came out. The rest of the family let George and Jessica discuss the books George had picked out for her. They were all some of his favorites, so he wanted to explain which book he thought she would like best and why.</p><p>Chad jumped up and down when he opened his gift, immediately putting on the FishPOG hat. As soon as he did, George reached behind him to grab the second hat and put it on, making a “ta-da!” motion with his hands. Chad gasped, grinning when he saw they were matching. He ran over to George and enveloped him in a hug. George patted him on the back with a smile. </p><p>“Do you like the shirt?” George asked.</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Gotta get the word out somehow. Everyone needs to know that the area in my near vicinity is a hazardous zone,” Chad replied, holding up the “CAUTION: May spontaneously start talking about fishing” shirt up to his chest to model it for the rest of the family. Drista clapped and cheered, yelling about how this was the best gift so far (which George was quick to disagree with).</p><p>There were only a couple gifts left to open, so Mr. and Mrs. Houston were next. George nervously shifted in his seat, tapping his thighs in no particular rhythm. Mrs. Houston carefully unwrapped the present, her eyes tearing up when she saw the front cover of the photo album.</p><p>“Oh, George. This is lovely,” She murmured, flipping through the pages and delicately running her fingers over the photo.</p><p>“Seriously, kid. This is <em>so </em>thoughtful of you. I hope you know that you really have become a part of our family,” Mr. Houston said, patting George on the back and smiling at him.</p><p>George smiled back shyly. “I’m just really glad you guys like it. I really do feel like a part of this family, and I think I probably have Clay to thank for that.”</p><p>Clay blushed, smiling shyly at him. He opened his gift next, confused at how big the box was and why it was such an unusual shape. He unwrapped it quickly, tossing aside the wrapping paper haphazardly. Once he opened the box and pulled out the bear, he let out a soft gasp.</p><p>“Oh my god, George. This is… adorable! Is this you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” George said sheepishly. “I designed it after my Minecraft skin since you said you wanted to play together sometime. Do you like it?”</p><p>“I <em> love </em>it, are you serious? I am never letting this bear out of my sight. He will become my most prized possession, and that’s final.”</p><p>To be honest, George didn’t know quite what to make of Clay’s reaction. He obviously liked it, but the question was why? Why did he seem so happy to receive a gift that was basically a plushie version of George that he could cuddle while he slept? George didn’t want to get his hopes up because the evidence proved otherwise, but maybe Clay wasn’t actually messing with him. He couldn’t shake the anxious fear away fully, though. Not until he could be certain.</p><p>They ended the present gifting with George, though he wasn't quite sure why. He made sure to take care while undoing the beautiful wrapping job. The box was quite big, but surely there wouldn’t be all that much in it. What exactly could Clay give him that would take up the whole box?</p><p>He lifted the top off the box to find several souvenirs and clothing items. There was a hoodie with the logo and name of the ice skating rink on it, a shirt from the diner (signed by the Big Man himself), the skeeball hoodie from Eret’s tourist shop, and finally a framed photo of them laughing in front of the gazebo.</p><p>George hadn’t said anything, simply staring into the box, so Clay took it upon himself to break the silence. “I just thought you might like some things to remember our adventures this week, but if you don’t like them it’s totally fine. You don’t need to wear them or anything. In fact, I can always return them.”</p><p>“No.” George looked up to face Clay, pulling one of the hoodies close to his chest. “I love them. Thank you for thinking of me and wanting me to remember this time in my life so vividly. You’re– I– Just, thank you. For everything.”</p><p>They just sat there for a second, smiling at each other. And George thought he finally understood. Clay was a really good friend. And he didn’t seem to be so heartless as to mess with him, but there were still those mistletoe kisses. What did they mean?</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>After all, the wrapping was cleaned up and all the gifts were taken up to their respective rooms so they could be ogled at by their recipients. George left Clay downstairs to pack away his things, seeing as he was leaving in the early afternoon the next day.</p><p>“Hey, Clay? It seems you have another gift that Chad must have missed. Here, why don’t you open it now?” Mrs. Houston said, handing him a small box decorated with a single ribbon.</p><p>Clay took the box, lightly pulling the bow apart and opening the box. At the top sat a note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest Clay, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so I lied. That was not the last note, and there is, in fact, a pot of god at the end of the rainbow. This is my final gift to you. If you decide that your partner means a lot to you, and my scavenger hunt has shown you everything you needed to know, then this is for you. Now for a little backstory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In this box, I have my engagement ring. Your grandmother was very forward, so naturally, it was her who proposed to me. Of course, she still wanted it to look nice, so I hope it is appropriate for the one you will give it to. Basically, what I'm saying is it's up to you now. I took you on a journey in the hopes that it would bring you closer and see the best parts of each other. Even if you decide this person isn't the right one for you, I want you to have this. I've always said you were my favorite grandchild, but that's because I saw a lot of myself in you. Please, take this ring. I trust you will make the right decision when the moment comes. I love you, and I want you to know that I am always there with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Merry Christmas and good luck! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love from, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clay looked into the box to find a beautiful engagement ring. It had a silver band with one sapphire in the middle and two small pieces of topaz, one on each side. They weren’t very big, so it seemed his grandmother was more of a simple woman. Clay could appreciate that. He couldn’t help but admit that this ring would look <em>very </em>nice on George’s finger. Especially with their hands clasped together.</p><p>Shaking himself out of that thought, Clay looked up at his mother and smiled. “It’s from Grandpa.”</p><p>Mrs. Houston’s eyes teared up as Clay showed her the ring and the last letter. “Is that what you boys were doing all week? Well, I just want to say that I agree with your grandfather. My dad was a real smart guy, and I think he knew what he was doing. If you think it’ll work out with George, you should go for it. Not now of course, but in the future.” Stroking the note softly, Mrs. Houston let a tear fall.</p><p>“I miss him every day, but he’s always with us, Mom. You understand that right?” Clay said, wrapping his mother in a tight hug, letting them both get their pent up emotions out. She must have been holding in a lot to stay strong for them. For the kids. But maybe this is what they really needed. A chance to connect and really feel with each other.</p><p>When all the tears dried up and all that was left was soft sniffles, they went their separate ways. Mrs. Houston to work on dinner and Clay to spend more time with George before he had to leave.</p><p>He walked upstairs to the attic, taking his George-bear with him. The shower was running, so Clay assumed George was getting himself ready for the rest of the day, so he lay down on the bed, holding George-bear to his chest.</p><p>Just as he was starting to feel sleep gnaw at his mind, George woke him with a soft, “His name’s Georgie. Just like Dreamie. Now we’re matching!”</p><p>Clay blinked his eyes open and smiled up at him fondly. “I love him. I will cherish him forever.”</p><p>George smiled back timidly before his face seemed to fall, and he looked away. “Hey, Clay?  Can I… ask you something?”</p><p>Clay nodded, sitting up fully and scooting closer to George on the bed.</p><p>George opened his mouth, looking back at Clay with furrowed brows, but before he could say anything, Mrs. Houston called up, “Dinner’s ready!”</p><p>Clay seemed to be waiting for him to go on, but George decided to take the out that Mrs. Houston had unknowingly given him. “It’s nothing. Let’s just go down to eat.”</p><p>Mrs. Houston had cooked a turkey for the family, as well as some glazed ham, mashed potatoes, roasted cauliflower and carrots, green beans, and eggnog. Everyone filled their plates almost to the brim and took their places at the table. There was non-stop chatter at the table, and Chad was wearing his new fishing outfit, so of course that meant he had to start a conversation about fishing. This time, however, everyone was amicable and listened to him with fondness and joy. Their family was all together once again, and it meant everything to them.</p><p>George was feeling more relaxed than he had in the morning, but that lingering feeling was still there. He had most definitely been obvious with his affection if the knowing looks from the rest of the family were anything to go by, so Clay must know already. But did he care? Did he feel the same way? Or was he putting on an act and fooling <em>everyone</em>? No matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t convince himself that the last question wasn’t a possibility. It had to be.</p><p>George had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that by the time he had tuned back into the chatter at the table, everyone seemed to be done with their dinner, and Mrs. Houston was asking CLay and George to bring in the cookies they had decorated from the kitchen.</p><p>George nodded at her, standing up and waiting for Clay, walking alongside him.</p><p>Just as Clay and George made their way into the kitchen to grab what Mrs. Houston needed, George froze. It was a trap. There was mistletoe hanging right over the doorway. She had tricked them. She had tricked <em>him</em>.</p><p>George snuck a glance back only to realize that no one was looking at them. No one was even paying attention to jeer at him. That was good, but he still had to deal with Clay. Maybe he just hadn’t noticed.</p><p>Clay had taken a couple steps forward until he realized that George had stopped. “George, are you alright?” He glanced around, wondering what was bothering him until his gaze landed on the mistletoe.</p><p>Shit. This was George’s chance to push past and pretend he didn’t notice it, but he couldn’t get himself to move. His gaze had dragged from the mistletoe to Clay’s face staring softly at him. He really was a good actor. If George didn’t know, he wouldn’t even be able to tell that Clay was messing with him.</p><p>Clay took a step closer, watching George’s face for any signs of discomfort. George’s eyes were wide, but Clay brushed it off as anticipation and shock. Reaching his hand up, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind George’s ear and cupped his face, pulling him slowly closer. His eyes lidded, he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to George’s lips.</p><p>For a second, George melted into him, kissing back softly, reaching up to rest his hands on Clay’s chest. Clay felt butterflies rise up in his chest, warm in the areas that George was touching him. George… was kissing him back?</p><p>George felt Clay smile against his lips, and that was all it took to remind himself that this was all a joke. A prank. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean <em>any </em>of it. All the little kisses on his cheek, his forehead, his hand. They meant nothing to him. He did it because he had to. Because it was tradition.</p><p>George placed his hands firmly against Clay’s chest, pushing him away and storming into the kitchen so fast that he missed the lovesick expression that was slowly spreading on Clay’s face.</p><p>Clay followed after him at a slower pace, feeling almost lightheaded with overwhelming joy. George kissed him back. Maybe he… felt the same. Maybe Drista was right about him. Maybe Grandpa was right about <em>them</em>.</p><p>Once they were in the safety of the kitchen, George closed the door behind them, and Clay felt his heart stutter. What was he planning?</p><p>When George finally turned around, Clay was surprised at how angry he looked. But also… how hurt. He looked hurt, and Clay didn’t know why. It was the last thing he would want, and he didn’t know how to stop it, much less what started it. He took a step closer with his hand outstretched, only to falter when George flinched away from him.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” George started brokenly. “Why do you want to hurt me? I thought we were friends, but you’ve been messing with me the whole time. You knew how I felt, so you messed with me. Do you know how demeaning it is to<em> like it </em> when someone pranks you, and you’re <em> aware the whole time </em>?”</p><p>“Pranks you? George, what are you talking about? I would never want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Then stop kissing me when you don’t mean it. I <em> know </em> you don't mean it!” George cried before turning away and saying softly, “How could you mean it?”</p><p>Clay took another step forward. “George-”</p><p>George held his hand up. “I’m sorry, Clay. I can’t.” With that, he took the plate of cookies and walked back out the door, putting on a fake smile for the rest of the family.</p><p>Thankfully, dinner was finished, and they only had a little bit of dessert left. George excused himself politely, claiming that he was full. Clay wanted nothing more than to follow him up to the attic and talk out this misunderstanding, but he knew that George wasn’t ready. He allowed himself a piece of pecan pie before he decided to join George upstairs.</p><p>He walked up the stairs quietly, stopping when he saw George’s form shaking in the bed. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to hold him, but he knew that he couldn’t do anything. George wouldn’t appreciate Clay joining him in bed. After everything he had said, that was very clear.</p><p>Clay sighed and walked over to the couch, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back and encasing himself in a blanket burrito. Maybe in the morning they could figure everything out.</p><p>Clay just didn’t want to lose him. This man that he had only just met meant more to him than he could ever imagine, and he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know if I can do this, Grandpa. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much again for reading, and as always if you do any art for this fic, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tag me!! i'd love to see it! I'm @miraculousmultifan on instagram and tumblr, and @mirclousmultifn on twt</p><p>thank you thank you!! &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for George to go back home to England.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George woke up before Clay for once, but it didn’t really matter considering that he didn’t have to worry about waking him up. They weren’t sleeping in the same bed after all. And, well… George had to admit that he hadn’t slept very well that night. Something about Clay was comforting to him, and he hated it. To think that he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep as well as he had for a long time once he left for good…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, George got out of bed, carefully walking over to the stairs so as to not cause Clay to stir. In his pajamas, he made his way downstairs and out the front door to get some fresh air and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hopefully, he just hadn’t woken anyone else up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was struggling, alright? Conflicting thoughts were rushing through his mind, and he didn’t know which one to focus on. He didn’t really want to leave Florida. Clay’s family had been so kind and accepting of him barging into their house and making a home there. However, he also wanted nothing more than to leave and escape the pain that was wrapping tendrils around his heart and squeezing every time Clay smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he want something that hurts him? How could his heart chase after lies that mean nothing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the front step, he leaned his head back against the railing and closed his eyes. Controlling his heart should have been an easy task, but it was quickly becoming one that he could not get a handle on. Did their week mean nothing to him? No, of course not. He valued every moment that he had spent in Florida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And surely Clay had felt the same way. Even if he didn’t return George’s feelings, he must have had fun. He at least seemed like he had fun. A lot of family members had spoken to George and gushed about how happy Clay had seemed lately. But did that mean he was happy to have a friend? Happy to mess with George’s feelings? Happy because he shared the same care and affection that George had found warming his chest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he deceitful in his happiness? Why would he enjoy his time with George when they spent most of it flirting if he didn’t feel the same way? But at the same time… The way he had teased him. The glint in his eyes. What did that mean? George could admit, he wasn’t always the best at reading people, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to be ill-intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Clay had never seemed that way. With everyone they met, he had been caring and friendly and never spoke badly about anything (except maybe fishing). Was it unfair of George to think of him as a malicious person? In reality, he hadn’t seemed to do anything that would support that claim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was thinking so hard he was scared his brain would explode with the sudden influx of thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Clay finally woke up, he was terrified to find out that George wasn’t in the room. He only relaxed when he noticed George’s luggage tucked into the corner next to the desk. He hadn’t left without saying goodbye; that was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay didn’t understand what had happened last night. They had kissed. Clay thought George was returning his feelings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George kissed back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then he… Well, Clay wasn’t really sure. Everything that happened after the kiss hadn’t made sense: everything they had done that week; the encouragement from his family; the looks he had sometimes seen George giving him; the flirting Clay thought they had been doing. Clay didn’t know how George’s words made any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Clay read him completely wrong? It had definitely seemed like flirting, but he was new to George’s mannerisms. He could have just made a mistake. Maybe it was all a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he walked downstairs, the sound of his family’s chatter calling out to him. However, as soon as he reached the landing on the second floor, he was ambushed by Drista and Chad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Clay! Where’s George?” Chad asked, smiling up at him and bouncing on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to say goodbye before you guys leave for the airport!” Drista said, unusually free of sass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay was hit with the realization that his family cared about George a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, based on their actions he had known, but he had never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> just how attached everyone had gotten. But right then, their questions finally caught up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean he’s not downstairs with everyone else, having breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Drista drawled, looking at Chad with a confused expression before turning back to Clay. “Are you saying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know where he is either? You guys are like two peas in a pod! Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay looked down, avoiding her eyes, and that was all it took for her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Drista shared a look with Chad, confirming they were both on the same page, before turning back to Clay, Chad heading downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of her eyes, Clay’s face crumpled. “I don’t know. I don’t understand. I mean I thought…” He stopped, choking on his words before mumbling, “I thought he felt the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Drista’s eyes narrowed. “Here, why don’t we go to your room.” Leading Clay to his old room, they sat next to each other on the bed while Drista waited for him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night, when Mom asked us to grab the Christmas cookies, he stopped when we got inside. He was looking up at some mistletoe. I thought that meant he wanted me to go for it. After all, this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve kissed him under the mistletoe. He was looking up at me with these doe-eyes, and it was like he was pleading. I went very slowly. He could’ve pulled away at any time.” Clay paused to take a breath before looking up from his hands to turn to Drista. “He kissed me back. He kissed me back, and then he pushed me away. Have I been misreading him this whole time, Dris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drista hummed. “I’m not really sure about that. You should’ve seen the way he looked at you. And when we went to get your Build-A-Bear, he wanted it to be especially cuddly. He made it specifically to look like himself. He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirted</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you. There must be something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay sighed and leaned back to lay down on the bed, almost like he was in one of those therapist chairs that you see in movies. “After he pushed me away he sort of went off about how I was messing with him and pranking him. Do you think I did something to make him think that way? I thought I was actually being really obvious about my feelings…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Clay, I think I agree with you. Maybe it’s just because I know you so well, but you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirty. I mean you guys were cuddling, sharing a bed, bantering, sharing looks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing under the mistletoe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know what other signs you could have given him. In fact, we have been telling him how much he means to you the whole week. If he doesn’t know now, maybe he’s not really worth it, as much as I hate to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the problem, Dris. I… I think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth it. Or at least, I want him to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drista leaned closer and put her head on Clay’s shoulder. “Well, that’s it then. If you think he’s worth it to you, then you need to show him that. Right now it seems like he doesn’t believe you could love him despite us all telling him that you do. So you need to prove it to him.” Reaching up to undo the necklace around her throat, Drista turned to Clay to clasp it around his neck. “Remember this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay reached up to hold the shark tooth charm and looked at her. “This is… Dris, you kept this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drista gaped at him. “Of course I kept it! I was devastated when you left for college. The fact that you gave me something to remember you by… I wore it every day. It’s my lucky charm, and now I will pass on its luck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just for now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to you. Go get him, big man. It’s almost time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up together, Clay pulled Drista into a big hug, thanking her profusely. Drista could tell he was still a little nervous. His brow was furrowed and his hands were shaking, but his eyes were determined. Drista could only hope that Chad was able to knock some sense into George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chad had looked in every room, but he couldn’t find George; scared that he had left them all without saying goodbye, he rushed out the front door, panting hard and expecting to see Clay’s car missing and no George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he almost tripped over something when he ran down the stairs. That something being George, moping on the front steps with his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? Are you alright?” Chad exclaimed, patting George’s shoulders to make sure nothing was hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chad, do you think Clay is a kind person? Is he mean-spirited? Does he play tricks?” George asked blankly, staring out into the yard and ignoring Chad’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, hey, where’s all this coming from?” Chad asked, taking a seat next to George on the steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed and turned to face Chad. “I’m sure you probably know this already, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Clay. I have been so comfortable with your family this week, and he has made me feel so welcome. But it’s just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys keep flirting with each other, but you’re still not sure if he’s actually flirting back or if he’s just messing with you?” Chad finished for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. How did you know?” George asked, staring at Chad in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I sort of… Went through something similar to this a year or two ago with one of my best friends. We started off being super close and always spending time together, and then we started playfully flirting with each other. I just couldn’t tell when my play-flirting turned into real flirting, and if his play-flirting had ever become real flirting. It’s confusing being in the in-between stages of a friendship-turned-romance.” Chad sighed and leaned back, looking back at George comfortingly. “I guess I’m just trying to say I know what you’re going through right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed, and they sat in silence for a little bit until George spoke up timidly to say, “So what do you think? About Clay, I mean. Is he messing with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me tell you this. Clay has been my role model for as long as I can remember, and it’s for a good reason. I have never known him to do something that could actively hurt another person. I understand how you might be feeling cautious towards him right now, but I want you to know that you don’t have to worry. He’s not messing with you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded, leaning back on the steps and thinking. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the fresh air before George turned to Chad to timidly ask, “That thing with your best friend… What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chad sighed, expecting the question. “Well, to put it shortly, George, he didn’t love me back. I guess his play-flirting was more of a straight guy thing instead of like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirting. That’s how I know you and Clay will work out just fine. He’s nothing like my friend was, trust me on that.” George opened his mouth, brows furrowed, but Chad cut him off with a smile. “Don’t worry about me, George. I have a boyfriend now, and he’s very sweet. I’m over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George grinned at him, leaning closer to pull him into a big hug. “I’m really proud of you, Chad. And thank you. I guess I just wasn’t thinking straight.” Chad chuckled causing George to snort. “Yeah, I know. I just… I hope you’re right. There’s no way we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> misinterpreted this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George thought about it some more while they sat and enjoyed each other’s company before realizing that he never even told Chad about the mistletoe kisses. And that moment in the kitchen. Chad was so sure that Clay liked him back, but he didn’t even see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>flirting. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Maybe he had a chance after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George steeled himself, walking back into the house with Chad by his side, determined to work out this misunderstanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay sat in the kitchen with his mother as they sat in silence, eating breakfast while they prepared to say goodbye to the man that had seemed to light up their home for the holidays. He didn’t want to say goodbye, especially with this tension hanging over his head, but he had a plan. He was going to make George feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps pattered across the floor behind him, and Clay whipped around with wide eyes. George stood shyly behind him, his eyebrows shooting up when Mrs. Houston rushed forward to envelop him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! I’m so glad you’re here. Why don’t you grab a quick bite? I know you boys have to get going soon.” Mrs. Houston turned around to make George a plate, setting it in front of the place next to Clay at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George took a tentative seat, his gaze flickering to Clay as he started eating. He obviously wanted to say something, and Clay did as well, but… frankly, he wanted to keep it private, sue him. He deserved to have a heart-felt confession without his family’s prying ears listening in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence, as they often did, until Drista pulled them all into the living room so that the rest of the family could say their goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they walked in, George was tackled into a hug by Chad, Jessica following close behind with an amused smile. George’s eyes were glistening with each lingering hug he received from the family that accepted him in quickly and without question. Aunt Julie was practically wailing when she pulled away, and Uncle Tony was hugging him so tightly he felt he might break. Once Mr. and Mrs. Houston made their way over, however, George couldn’t keep it in any longer. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he buried his face in between the bittersweet smiles decorating their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Houston leaned closer to whisper into his ear, “You are always welcome back, darling. And I mean it when I say Clay is going to miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Houston chimed in, “Don’t think we missed your heartbroken face after the mistletoe in the kitchen, my boy. He loves you. And we love you too, though probably not to his extent. You both mean a lot to us, and we don’t want either of you to get hurt. For our sake, we hope you make up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George pulled away, letting Mrs. Houston wipe the tears away from his cheeks while he nodded determinedly at Mr. Houston. “Don’t worry, sir. I’ve done some thinking, and I want nothing more than to make up. And hopefully, be back for next Christmas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or before. We want you here. If things work out, you may never have to leave us,” Mrs. Houston answered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing him back to Clay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George turned around, his heart breaking when he saw the pain in Clay’s eyes and the shimmer on his cheeks. Unable to restrain himself, he tugged Clay into a hug and held him tightly, not caring that they would still be with each other until George boarded his plane. He tucked his face under Clay’s chin, squeezing tighter when Clay nuzzled into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away slowly and regrettably with a small smile when Drista started wolf-whistling at them. He giggled when Clay stuck his tongue out at her before waving back at his new family one last time, picking up his suitcase, and walking to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before they got into the car, Clay turned to George and asked timidly, “Do you mind if I take us out for a quick stop before we go to the airport? We have plenty of time before your flight, and… I want to give you part of your Christmas gift from me. I just hope you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded at him, touched that despite all Clay had given him, there was still more. All he wanted was to spill his feelings out, but it didn’t feel like the perfect moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting in the car, Clay drove with soft music floating through the car. George thought that being alone in the car would make a good opportunity, but he wanted Clay to focus on his words. He wanted it to be as meaningful and Clay was to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowing down, Clay pulled into a parking space in front of a store called Nimrods and Honkers, sending George a small smile as he turned to unbuckle his seatbelt. “So… you do like earrings right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George gave him a weird look, amused, as he responded with, “Yeah, they’re cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay let out a breath of relief, opening the door to the store and gesturing George inside before following after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” The man behind the counter was practically vibrating with excitement, and as soon as Clay had stepped up next to George, he vaulted over the counter before throwing himself into Clay’s arms. “It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too long, dude! I know you’ve texted me, but this is so much different.” Pulling back, the man turned to look at George, sending Clay a smirk before holding his hand out for George to shake. “Hey, you must be George! The name’s Sapnap. I’m sure Dream’s told you all about me. We kind of go way back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Sapnap.” George shook his hand, laughing when Clay huffed and slapped Sapnap up the back of his head. “And, no, actually. He’s never mentioned you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay turned to him and made a throat-cutting motion and grimacing, but it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Dream. Dude. What the hell, man? I’ve heard so much about George,” Clay made a shushing sound, waving his hands at Sapnap, but he barreled on, “but he knows literally nothing about me? Don’t make me send you to Claire’s to get ear infections. I’ll do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Clay turned to George and deadpanned, “George. This is Sapnap. We have been friends since we were kids. He’s an asshole that knows way too much. He owns this tattoo and piercing parlor with his boyfriend Karl. They’re disgusting. It’s cute.” Turning to Sapnap, he stuck out his tongue. “That good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” Sapnap popped with a shit-eating grin at Clay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay rolled his eyes and turned back to George. “So, we’re actually here for your last Christmas present. I got these custom earrings, and I was wondering if you wanted to match with me?” Clay pulled out a pair of chain earrings with a little blob guy hanging by the lobe. One of the earrings has a blue blob with little clout goggles and the other was green with a small smiley face. They were obviously meant to be the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George’s heart melted, and he smiled up at Clay. “I have no idea how good it will look on me, but I’d love to have matching earrings with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay grinned back down at him and set the green blob earring into his hand. Sapnap smiled at the two of them before calling out to Karl so that he could catch up with Clay while he got his right ear pierced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl bounded out from the back, his eyes immediately latching onto George standing awkwardly next to the chair as Clay sat down. He leaned back on the table in front of the chair Clay was perched in and gave George a salute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! It’s nice to see you again, Clay! What are you in for?” Karl grinned, swinging his feet back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay blushed a little before holding up his earring, gesturing for George to do the same. “We’re getting matching earrings. I, uh… I got them custom made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap winked at Karl from behind the chair and made a little gagging motion with a soft chuckle. Karl giggled before turning to George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be George, then! Dream has been texting Sap about you </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so of course, I get the brunt of his complaining. You sound lovely. I hope we can get to know each other some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded. “Yes, exactly! I may despise listening to Dream gush about you, but you sound really cool, dude. The four of us should get together sometime!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay was shaking his head at George with a pointed look, but George just grinned at him, turning to Sapnap and Karl. “I would love that. I can’t wait to get to know more of Clay’s friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap blinked at him. “More? More of Clay’s friends? You’ve already met other people?!” He whipped around to fix Clay with a frighteningly neutral stare. “Hey, Clay. Are you hearing what I’m hearing? George thinks he’s met other people before us. Haha, that’s crazy, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug, not answering him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did he meet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay gave George a look as if to shut him up, but when did George ever do anything Clay wanted him to do? (Ignore all the times he absolutely did).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad and Skeppy, Tubbo, Philza, and Tommy–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>TOMMY?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sapnap glared at Clay while Karl tried (and failed) to hold back his giggles. “That’s it. You’re going to Claire’s. In fact, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to get an ear infection! So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room burst into laughter, Sapnap joining in, his facade fading. Clay’s wheezes wormed their way into George’s heart and squeezed until he was out of breath. He smiled fondly, pulling at the hem of his shirt as he watched Clay laugh with his friends like there hadn't been a year of absence between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay caught his gaze and gave him a small smile, fiddling nervously with the earring. Sapnap caught the movement, his laughter dying down, taking the earring gently from his hands and maneuvering around until he was ready to make the opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay looked a little more nervous than he should have, so George walked over to stand in front of him and hold his hands carefully. A quick squeeze and a smile told him that Clay appreciated it, and before they both knew it, Clay had his ear pierced and an earring in his right ear. He winced a little bit, but he seemed surprised when it was over, as if the pain had been so temporary, he couldn’t remember feeling it at all. He gave a quick grin to George before relinquishing his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George took a seat, and Clay reversed their positions, immediately taking George’s hands into his. Sapnap gave him a cheeky wink from behind the chair as he changed out the needle, waggling his eyebrows at Karl who giggled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay rolled his eyes, stifling a smile. He was so happy with the way his life was beginning to turn out. After a year or more away from home, he was back with all his friends, talking and hanging out as if nothing had changed. He supposed he had George to thank for that. If it weren’t for the letters, and the scavenger hunt, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>partners in crime</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he never would have found his way to all of those places. He wouldn’t have seen his friends for a long while. Maybe that’s what his grandfather had also wanted: not only for Clay to find someone that he could love and care for, but also to reconnect with his home and friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the earring was clasped into place, George grinned shyly up at Clay, the green blob charm dangling delicately; their smiles matched. Their hands were still locked together as Clay lead him out of the chair and around to the cashier. Just as Clay got out his wallet to pay, Sapnap pushed his hand back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, man. This is my treat. I’ve missed you, brother! Please, just let me do this for you.” Sapnap gave Clay his best puppy-dog eyes, gesturing for Karl to back him up. With the power of their combined pleading, Clay had no choice but to give in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. But I owe you guys! Next time I’m in town we’re doing something together. I promise,” Clay leaned in to give Sapnap a big hug. Sapnap and Karl shared a look as Clay was pulling away, making sure that he didn’t see the twinkle in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl pulled Dream to the side, showing him some tattoo designs he had been working on in an attempt to entice him into a new look as well as distract him from Sapnap’s next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… George. I think, legally, I’m obligated to tell you this, but please don’t break my boy’s heart. He has been texting me non-stop since the start of this week about how cute you are and how much he’s been pining over you. Now, I know it would only get worse for me if you guys got together, but I really think you guys work really well as a couple.” Sapnap put his arm around George’s shoulders and gave him a comforting smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed, “I know as Clay’s friend–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, actually!” Sapnap cut in quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. As Clay’s best friend, you probably know him better than I do. So if you think I have a chance, I’ll go for it, but please forgive me for being a little cautious. You guys are really cool, and it was lovely meeting you. I hope for both of our sakes that this goes well for us. I don’t want to hurt him either, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap grinned at him. “Ooh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> smitten! Watch out, simp alert!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>simp</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” George screeched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough for Clay to immediately become distracted from Karl’s work. “Not a simp for who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George and Sapnap spoke at the same time, quickly shooting each other exasperated looks. Sapnap rolled his eyes, moving to push the two men out the door. “Well, it was nice seeing you kids. Drive safe, don’t do drugs, stay in school, and use protection!” He turned to Karl and whispered, “I think I covered all the bases. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Uh-huh. But definitely the ‘use protection’ part! That’s the most important!” Karl called out the last part, giggling wildly when Clay shot him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sapnap and Karl high fived before turning it into their boyfriend-handshake (the handshake they created on their first date) and heading back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride was filled with sounds of jingling as George turned his head left and right in the mirror, admiring his new piercing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Clay asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George smiled softly to himself, still staring at the earring as it swayed. “Yeah. I really like it. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay let himself watch the man in his passenger seat with a bittersweet smile. It was very reminiscent of their first night together, driving to his family home. Only now, they were being separated, possibly forever, to go back to living miles apart. Would it have been better for them to have never met at all? Of course not. This week had meant more to Clay than he could have ever imagined. Their time together had brought him so much joy. It was just like his family had said; he was happier now than they had ever seen him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But did that really matter when the source of his happiness was leaving him? How could he go back to his life before now that he was aware of this beautiful man halfway across the world? How could he go back to college, living his life as he had for the past few years? Seeing family only during holidays when he lived just a few hours away? George had made the journey; why couldn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would it be too painful? To see his family more often, knowing that they missed George just as much as he did? He had to though. They were his family and he missed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, they had arrived at the airport. Clay got out quickly, opening the trunk and taking out George’s luggage in silence. George picked up his carry-on backpack and Dream plushie, moving to take his suitcase only for Clay to grab the handle first, rolling it away into the airport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George followed after him quickly, squeezing his Dreamie close to his chest. Time was running out. He had to do something. He needed to apologize and just go for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay was waiting near George’s ticket counter. They walked up together, quickly getting George’s ticket and his bags checked. Taking quick glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, they made their way to security where they would have to part ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in front of each other, looking away, their eyes flicking back and forth, neither man quite wanting to leave the other. George held Dreamie closer to his chest and took a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay, you–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men spoke at the same time. They awkwardly chuckled at each other, gesturing for the other to speak until eventually, Clay gave in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, you. I– I think you’re the greatest. You have made my life so much better this past week, and I don’t know what I would do without you. George… I think I might be falling in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don't have to say anything. I just... I wanted to tell you before I lost you forever. If you wanted to stay in touch, I would love that, but I understand if this is goodbye.” Clay sounded defeated. Like he had lost before the game had even started. Their whole time together was a warm-up. A trial to see how they fit. He was acting as if he had already lost when in reality, they fit so well they had most definitely won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay, please… You’re so great, and this whole time I thought you were just messing with me. That you knew my feelings and you were making fun of me. I didn't want it to be true. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn't want it to be true because…” George paused to take a shaky breath, turning his head up to look Clay in the eyes as he continued, “I think I fell for you too. this is probably the hardest and fastest I've ever fallen for someone, but I think it makes sense. I feel like I've known you for years and. Everyone seems to think we're great together. That must be for a reason, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s for a reason. You have become one of my closest friends this week and I don’t want you to leave. I know you have to, but I don’t want to see you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay… Could we exchange numbers? I’d love to stay in touch with you. I want to see your family every holiday. I don’t want this to be the end! I don’t want us to confess just to never see each other again. I want to see where this goes; you mean a lot to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean a lot to me too. I would love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling fondly at each other, both grins tipping to the edge of delirious giddiness, they exchanged phones, typing in their numbers and taking silly contact photos. They giggled together, sending weird texts to make sure the numbers were correct before returning to the somber mood that had settled over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although it wasn’t for forever, George was going away. If the week had taught him anything, it’s that mistletoe kisses only meant something when they were sweet and tender and genuine. If he wanted to show Clay just how much he wanted to stay with him, he needed it to be for real. It needed to mean more than a disgusted peck on the cheek to get past tradition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George turned to set Dreamie on top of his carry-on backpack by his feet, stepping forward and holding Clay’s cheek gently in his hand. He smiled up at Clay, mustering all the confidence he could and feeling pride grow warm in his stomach as he watched Clay’s face become steadily redder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” George breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yep, uhuh. For sure.” Clay mumbled, barely looking away from George’s lips. George laughed, trying to step further away to rest his head on Clay’s shoulder, but he wasn’t having it. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded, leaning up to capture Clay’s lips in a sweet kiss, letting Clay pull him close by his waist until he was embraced by his safety and warmth. Moving his hand to thread his fingers through Clay’s hair, he stopped at the earring to play with it, lightly tugging so it pulled on Clay’s earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay smiled, glad that he hadn’t gone straight for the lips in their first mistletoe kiss. This was special, and he wanted it to stay that way. As much as this kiss was a goodbye, it was also a fresh beginning. The knowledge that more was to come, if only they could wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only once Clay realized they were probably making a scene in the middle of the airport that they pulled away, slightly breathless but still very much smitten with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back. We’ll see each other again, okay? I promise.” George put on his backpack, pointedly giving Dreamie a kiss on the forehead as he squeezed Clay’s hand and headed for security. Clay stood standing there until he lost sight of George, but even then he waited until the first text came through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch: </b>
  <span>im at the gate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> you can head home now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> im not going home until your plane is in the sky</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> clay come on. you have no idea how long that could be</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> at least spend some time with your family</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> im talking to my family right now ;)))))</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch: </b>
  <span>thats cute. go home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> im a big boy, i can take care of myself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> you are sooooooo blushing rn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> shut up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> youre adorable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> if you dont stop that ill throw dreamie in the trash</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> you wouldnt. you love me too much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> ugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> have a good flight! think of me ;) *debby ryan*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> wtf??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch: </b>
  <span>you are so different on text this is horrible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the grongch:</b>
  <span> i regret falling in love with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>martha clay houstier:</b>
  <span> B) &lt;3333</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling widely to himself, Clay made his way to his car, driving back home with a melancholic song echoing in his heart. They’d see each other again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright guys!! one chapter left. i almost don't want this to end. this fic has honestly been my pride and joy for the past few months and im really happy with how it turned out. as always, please consider following me on twitter!! that's where i spend most of my time now (besides discord) and id love to see any comments or art. my @ is mirclousmultifn. if you see a lot of posts about soup, no you don't &lt;3</p>
<p>id also like to say thank you for supporting me and writing comments. although this chapter isn't the end, the next one is an epilogue, so it wont be as long as the rest of them. if i get any art, i will make sure to retweet it as well as post it in an extra chapter with your permission. i love you all!! &lt;333 happy time zone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A happy ending to a story of found family and aggressive kindness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me! I'm back with the epilogue MANY MONTHS LATE! thank you guys for sticking with me. i just didn't want this story to end. i love you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as George’s plane touched the ground, they were texting non-stop. Spending a whole week basically attached at the hip made it very difficult for them to go without the other’s presence for a long time. They’d have to get used to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once George had gotten in the taxi back home, Clay had called him to make sure he got home safely, but of course, he hadn’t hung up as soon as George walked through the front door. They talked about everything and nothing while George unpacked his bags, laughing with each other. George was obsessed, but it seemed like Clay was too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, George! Look at this adorable kitten! She’s at my local animal shelter, and she’s up for adoption.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George picked up his phone and checked the photo that Clay had sent him. “She really is cute! I bet she’ll get adopted really fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a panicked noise from the other end of the phone before Clay said, “You’re right, George! I have to act now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lots of shuffling and one yelp later when Clay stubbed his toe in his haste, Clay answered George. “I’m going to adopt her right now. I can’t have anyone else snatch her up before I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George simply sighed with a smile, used to Clay’s impulsive decisions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Clay stayed on call with him the entire way, excitedly chattering about his new soon-to-be kitten while George finished unpacking. As soon as he was done, he relaxed on his bed, watching as Clay turned his video on, smiling widely as he walked through the front door of the animal shelter, immediately making a beeline to the beautiful kitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there, cutie!” Clay cooed, making kissy noises as he wiggled his fingers in front of her face. “Do you want to come home with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now it really feels like you’re replacing me with a cat,” George quipped, a “fake” pout on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, don’t be jealous, Georgie. I could never replace you.” Clay winked at the camera before reaching into the pen and picking up the kitten gingerly. He booped their noses together and grinned when the kitten started purring. “George, help, I love her! I think I’m going to name you Patches, sweet girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay took the kitten with him to the counter and asked to adopt her. While he was waiting, he picked out some toys, cute cat clothes, and costumes to put on her, giggling when he thought about what she would look like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George smiled to himself, finding Clay’s excitement terribly endearing. He knew Clay would not slack off in the pet department at all. He would love and cherish Patches so wholly that she would never doubt how much he cared for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, to be fair, George had been quite dense and had not correctly interpreted Clay’s affections, but that was all the more reason for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> just how perfect of a cat-dad Clay would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got to watch Clay take Patches to his house and get her accustomed to her new home. Not wanting to scare her away, Clay held her close to his chest and walked her around each room,  taking slow steps so she could curiously take in everything with flitting eyes. Once she was calm enough, he set her down and let her explore on her own, following a ways behind to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patches eventually tuckered herself out, so Clay picked her back up and settled into the couch in the living room, laying her on his chest close to his heartbeat as he talked in a hushed voice to George, scared to wake her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George couldn’t help but just watch him fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. This was definitely the man he fell for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they had to part ways, George nodding off every couple of minutes from the jetlag. Clay said goodbye with a sloppy kiss to his phone camera, making George snort. They had already made plans to play Minecraft the next day anyway, so they wouldn’t be apart for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay, stop! Oh my god!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wheeze crackled through George’s headphones as he frantically pressed his spacebar, sprint-jumping away from Clay’s Minecraft avatar as fast as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere, Georgie! You can’t run for long,” Clay sing-songed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away from me, you menace! You can’t even let me get a single log?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All’s fair in love and war, my dear Gog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minecraft</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re going to lose if you don’t get it together. I’m literally right behind you!” George whipped his character around quickly, frowning when he heard Clay wheeze. “Oh, I totally got you! I’m not behind you, you idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed in relief, turning back to mining a log before he cried out in surprise, getting hit three times before the screen went red, showing a message that said “You died”. “Clay, what the hell?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay laughed so hard he almost choked. “I said I wasn’t behind you! What did you expect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a pout, George leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. “You couldn’t have gone even a little easy on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay tsked, “Oh, come on now, George. We both know you’ve been playing Minecraft just as long as I have. It wouldn’t make sense for me to go easy on you just because you act all babey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine. But I’ll get you next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay hummed and George could hear him lean closer to his microphone. “I don’t know. I think next time we should play on the SMP. On stream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking for a second, George tentatively agreed. “Alright. But I have some conditions. Number one, we make a house together. Number two, no flirting. And number three, Sapnap and Bad need to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean I don’t get you all to myself? I thought you loved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George huffed, “See, this is the thing you can’t be doing on stream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t flirting. We’re friends too. Friends can love each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re literally dating, you moron. Any confession of love towards me is flirting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay, wanting to get in the last word, spluttered, “Well, you can’t call me Clay! You’ll slip up. I’m Dream now, and you will address me as such.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t slip up! I can call you Dream!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another few minutes or so of arguing, the two men relented, saying goodnight before taking their phones with them to bed so that they could sleep call. It almost felt like that week in December all those months ago. Only this time, they only had stuffed toys to cuddle rather than their partner’s warm body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, they were back online, finding the best time for the both of them to stream so that the rest of their friends could join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay joined the SMP first, starting his stream and waiting for the notification to go out to his followers. He jumped around the land around where they were planning to build the community center. When people started filling the chat, he greeted them all, DMing George at the same time to get him online and streaming as well. As soon as his followers saw “GeorgeNotFound has joined the game” appear at the bottom of Clay’s screen, they all went wild spamming “George” and “gogy” in the chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay laughed, saying, “All right, guys, I’ll call him. Maybe we can build something together today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George answered after a few rings, yelling, “Dream! Hello!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay responded with the same enthusiasm, “George! Hello!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both giggled with each other before getting started with what they really wanted to do. Jumping around and playfully hitting each other, Dream explained to George what his plan was for that stream. Chatting, they started grabbing the resources that they needed. Of course, Dream couldn’t help but push the line of flirting just a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow, George. You’re getting a lot of wood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence where Dream could just tell that George was staring unimpressed at his camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m using an axe, Dream. It’s faster that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream snorted before deciding to let it be. Once he had a good amount of resources that fit his idea, he started building, explaining to George what exactly he wanted it to look like. They worked together in harmony, sometimes knowing just what the other wanted without speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Sapnap joined the server to help them, teasing them about how they worked like an old married couple. Dream had the benefit of streaming without a camera, so he didn’t have to fight his blush. Because that was his plan wasn’t it. His grandpa wanted it, he wanted it, his parents wanted it. If George wanted it, they’d be set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of saying all that, Dream just laughed, playing up the bit with George for their audience. Of course, Sapnap knew that the two were dating; Clay had told him about what happened immediately after leaving the airport. Sap’s main motive was making George flustered in front of his fans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they had streamed for almost 3 hours, the community center was finished. The shell at least. They still needed to fill the rest with beds and chests and supplies. Sapnap headed off first, followed by George. Then, Dream said goodbye to his fans before logging off for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so happy with how the stream had turned out. It had felt like such a long time since he had seen his old friends after he went off to college, but now that he was streaming, he got to talk to them almost every day. It was almost like a dream come true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay went right to sleep soon after, wishing that he could talk to George for a bit, but the other man had other stuff that he had to do. Maybe the next time they streamed, Dream could turn up the flirting a little bit more. He loved seeing George flustered. It was really great to see how much their fans loved their dynamic together because it gave him an excuse to do more video and stream stuff with George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so, so happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay had a plan. It had been almost a year and a half since he and George had started dating. They had spent Christmas together with George’s family this time, and Clay really loved them. It just emphasized how much he wanted to make everything official. He knew George loved him. They wouldn’t be dating if he didn’t, but Clay was scared that he just loved him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been planning this for a few months with the help of Sapnap, Karl, and Bad, so Clay knew it would go really well. It was just the timing. Clay and his friends had spent their free time outside of streaming and day-to-day life working on a Minecraft server that would fit what Clay wanted. Everything was set up just how he wanted, and Sapnap was on his way to his house at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man! Are you ready for this?” Sapnap called as soon as he walked through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay smiled shakily. “I better be. We’ve been working on this forever. Do you remember the plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Yes, dude. You made me run it through with you like… 50 times! I know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an absentminded nod, Clay pulled Sapnap into his office. “Let me just log you on. Don’t do anything stupid. Feel free to raid my fridge or anything like that. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’ll keep you updated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, bro. See you soon. You can do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay gave him a quick nod before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about 8 hours into his flight when he got a text from George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>egggrog:</b>
  <span> hey clay! I just woke up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>egggrog:</b>
  <span> wanna call?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>white claystmas:</b>
  <span> sure! give me a sec</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay sent a quick text to Sapnap to let him know that the plan was one, telling him to start up the server before calling George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Georgie! Sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed. “Yeah, I did. Are you doing okay today?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” Clay grinned, popping the ‘p’. “Wanna get on this Minecraft world with me? We can mess around for a while if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George agreed, and Clay smiled nervously, sending another quick text to Sapnap. They had run through this plenty of times. He could do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap sent Clay the IP address for the server which he passed on to George. When Sapnap gave him the OK, the plan was in motion. Together, Sap and Clay led George around the world slowly. Karl and Bad had helped him add a lot of attractions and fun things they could do together, so Clay wasn’t as worried about the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed together as Sapnap and George tried out the archery range (which George completely dominated), the PVP arena (Sapnap had practiced a lot to make it convincing), and a boat race through a forest that Karl had decorated to look like a fairytale. By the time they had finished all the activities Clay had planned, his flight had landed and he was grabbing his luggage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have fun, Georgie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I had fun, are you kidding me? How long did it take you to make all that? We should have streamed it. The fans would have gone crazy!” George sounded like he was smiling really wide, and Clay smiled down at his phone fondly as he stepped into a taxi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed the taxi driver a note with the address before continuing. “Well, we could always stream it at a later time. I just wanted you to get the first look at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you. So, do you have anything else planned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually I do. There’s one more build I wanted to show you. Follow me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The timing had worked out exactly how Clay planned. Sapnap was on top of everything, despite not hearing any of their conversation. He looked out the car window to see that he was only 5 minutes away from George’s house, texting Sapnap quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I didn’t actually build this myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had some help. You know I’m not exactly that great of a builder, but I had a lot of fun landscaping. I had Bad and Karl help me with a lot of the courses. Sapnap had the idea for the PVP arena of course. I think he just wanted to challenge me, but I still like how it turned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is the last place you’re taking me another fun activity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay paused for a moment, fiddling with the small box in his hands. “Well, not really. I thought we could just hang out and chat. I’ve missed you. We haven’t really gotten a chance to hang out just the two of us all casual since we started getting all big.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay could just hear George’s smirk. “Awww, you missed me? That’s so embarrassing for you.” Evidently, Sapnap had gotten them to the build. A gazebo set up in the middle of the forest. Bad had tried to make it as romantic-looking as possible with lights and flowers. “Wait. Clay. What is all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay wheezed nervously. “What, you don’t want to get all romantic with me? I thought we were supposed to be in love.” He could just imagine Sapnap shifting and hanging his head in-game, moving away from George and punching at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright, you big sap. Come and hang out with me under the gazebo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taxi had arrived just outside George’s house. He handed the man a big tip, taking his bags with him as he stepped up to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? Can I ask you something?” As the taxi drove away, Clay took the little box out of his pocket and knelt down on the ground outside of the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Clay rang the doorbell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hold on. My doorbell just rang. Give me one minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay heard footsteps make their way up to the door. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he watched the doorknob turn. George opened the door, letting out a sharp gasp that echoed through Clay’s headphones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in question opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his hands coming up to his face. When he didn’t answer after a couple of seconds, Clay started to ramble. “The ring was my grandpa’s. It was one of the gifts that he left for me after he passed. If you want a different one, I’ll get you one, don’t worry. I just thought you’d like to formally be accepted into the family this way. With an heirloom. Y’know my grandpa said-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off by George pulling him up from the ground and into a sweet kiss. “You’re such an idiot. Of course, I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clay whooped, picking George up and spinning him around before gently putting the ring on his finger. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance</span>
  </em>
  <span> murmured back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really really hope you all enjoyed. im sorry it took so long for me to get this out there. i got more ideas and then they just wouldn't stop. but don't worry, we can finally rest easy knowing this story is finished. OR IS IT?? that's right, im hoping to do a mini sequel come Christmas time. perhaps a wedding? perhaps a double date? subscribe to the series to find out</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dream's last name is actually inspired by my starkid black friday au that im trying to work on. in it, dream plays tom houston, so i figured id just use that name.</p><p>thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!! the next chapter should be up within the next week or so. ive been cranking out fics non stop recently and its taking over my life lol. i even made a sims house to help me visualize! (if anyone wants it please let me know and i can put it on my gallery)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>